A Mage Without Magic
by Tigerz101
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a magic-less scientist who is constantly being jumped/robbed in her town. Besides being used to beatings and stabbings she meets the Salamander of Fairy Tail! He invites her to join but is nervous to because she has no magic. But does she? With her research she can defend herself in various ways but her father suddenly wants her back after 4 years. What happens?
1. Prolouge

Ever since I was little, I found the world of magic astounding. With so many types of magic and abilities, I couldn't help but feel a little lonely and boring by not being a mage myself. Even though I knew I could never do magic like how I see it everyday on the streets, I dedicated myself to become a Magus Neurologist which is Latin for Mage Neurologist. In simpler terms, I study how a mages (person with magic capabilities) body works, what abilities they can preform, and more importantly what weaknesses they have no matter their special body types or forms. I figured with my gift I was given when I was born, it suited me to my fullest potiental in my job force. My gift is to be able to simply look at a humans body and break it down into parts (not literally of course). Basically I can find any weak point on their body just by looking. I search their muscles and pressure points all throughout their body, most of the time its very useful in a fight (not that I fight alot) but sometimes it can be struggling whether a certain type of mage has very strong muscles or simply by wearing armor, which i haven't seen anyone wear nowadays.

Back to fighting, after I have found my rivals weak point, all I have to do is send in a few jabs and punches, weak or strong, and they will usually be too weak for stand anymore and just fall down, sometimes be knocked unconcious if it's a serious battle. See, when I punch them, the human body has very tiny nerves that are very reactive when hit. Usually people will try to hit there but fail when they miss because of the small size of the nerve or just plain don't know where to hit. (Normal people go for the face).I don't consider myself a mage or magic user, just simply have a gift from the heavens, but enough with me rambling about my job life, after all this time I bet your wondering who I am huh? My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I have shoulder-length blonde hair, usually down (I don't care much about my appearance) and I have one blue eye and the other green. I figured they were multi-colored because of my gift, but not entirely sure.

I live in the country of Fiore and usually in my lab. I don't know too many people but I have some old friends I chat to sometimes. So far as I know, i'm the only person in Earthland that does the same kind of work I do. It sort of makes me feel special in a good way, but it is also quite annoying when I try to describe something from my job and no one understands, but I get used to it.

I make my living by sometimes helping out at an infirmary down the street or by helping people who bring their patients to me when they have no idea whats wrong with them. Despite all the work I do, I do not exactly live in the safest place in Earthland. People have tried to rob and jump me countless times, but with my studies I can fend for myself. I suspect by me wearing a labcoat, I look like I have money to spare but I really dont. I always struggle with finding money for rent. Believe me, 70,000 jewels a month is not bad for the nice apartment I live in but I still have troubles with getting money by the deadline.

Alright, alright, enough about my life! On with the story!

I always dreamed on joining a guild and being really powerful with a bunch of friends by my side, but as I always say to myself to quit dreaming. I, Lucy Heartfillia, am NOT a mage. Honestly, in some way, even if I actually got into a guild I would be THE MOST pathetic 'mage'. But ever since I was saved by a mage from the guild Fairy Tail I couldn't help but fall in love with their bravery and kindness. I never saw who saved me, but I figured it would be nice to return the favor to join their guild. But once again, I am no mage and guilds only accept mages, so I am hopeless. I try to push my thoughts away and just go study the human body again, but I have practically learned everything there is to know in my type of work, so lately I have been studying animal bodies and their weaknesses. You never know, right? *sigh* My life is just getting so boring, I mean I am 19 years old and all I have ever done is master my line of work. I was some excitement and adventure! But I just give up and go home to eat ice-cream. Ah, oh well. If my adventure comes, it will come so for now I just gotta keep waitin'.

Look at me, still rambling on. I swear I need help. NOW the story begins! Believe me this time.


	2. The Actual Beginning!

(Lucy P.O.V)

I was walking down the street from my lab. Unfortuantly for me my house is about 3 miles away, so it takes me a while to get there, espesically in the darkness of the night. I couldnt help but feel a little nervous as I passed by allyways and allyways with men staring at me as I walked quickly. I have to remember to thank my curiousity later on, because I accidently came eye to eye with this one guy while he was standing up aganist the wall of the dark ally. After that, I believe I heard him mumble something to the guy next to him and start following me down the street. Knowing I shouldn't go home, just in case he tries to find me later, I simply just turn around to find him a few feet away from me. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he wasn't a good guy.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" I asked sternly, careful not to show my nervousness.

He didn't reply but walked towards me. I didn't step back to show my bravery but immediantly felt stupid after he started to run towards me with seemingly a knife in his hand. I tried to dodge, as he was aiming for my stomach but instead got my thigh. I shrieked of pain, but I couldn't complain, a thigh is always better than the only place that holds your vital organs. He let go of the knife, letting my knees give away and drop in front of him. I was looking up at him, staring at his body when he lifted his foot to knock me out aganist my head, but he soon fell to the ground as I jabbed him in his lower stomach nerve, and elbow nerve, which I believe causes your eyesight to go blurry and the stomach causes extreme dizzyness. He fell to the ground, with a thump. I sat there for a while, gripping the knife as it is still launched into my thigh. I sat for more than a while actually.

(Unknown Guy P.O.V.)

I was finishing up a mission on my way to the train station when I heard a shriek of pain. I have very good hearing abilities so luckliy I was able to hear it.

"Happy!" I yelled to my exceed to follow me.

"What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked worridly.

"I heard something. Follow me kay?" Natsu said as he bolted off in the direction he heard the scream.

He rounded a corner to see from a long distance a girl gripping her bloody thigh and a guy lifting his foot to kick her in her skull. I started running towards to help her but soon realized she didn't need it when she threw to weak punches in his stomach and arm and surprisingly fell down barley concious. I slowed down to see her slowly pulling out her knife from her thigh and yelped on pain. I finally made my way by her but she gasped and tried to stand up but couldn't because of her wound. She stared at me with fear in her eyes but it also seemed like she was studying me. Weirdo.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy yelled flying towards me.

I didn't turn around but kept looking at this girl with sympathy.

"D-dont touch me!" She yelled trying to crawl away without hurting her leg.

I easily caught up to her and said "Don't worry, I am not here to hurt ya. I heard you scream and thought you needed help but I guess I was wrong." I laughed pointing towards the man on the group.

She remained silent on the ground. 'How weird, she has one blue eye and one green eye. Their pretty though.' I thought to myself.

"How did you make him fall down like that? Is that some weird magic you have?" I asked curiously giving her a grin.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I got the knife out of me but only to be looking up at another guy from outta nowhere. I studied him to find his weakness but it was really hard to. I tried to crawl away but he actually started to talk to me and be nice. I was so confused so I just kept quiet. Then he asked me what kind of magic I did to make him collapse.

I didn't want to answer, I just wanted to go home and sleep this horrible night away.

"I should go home." I said leaning on my good leg to stand up. I turned around to continue walking.

"Hey, let me help you." He started catching up to me. "Your injured and there are some weird guys around here. Would you like me to escort you?" He asked doing that grin again.

"S-sure, I suppose." I replied. 'Why am I trusting him?' I screamed internally. 'And whats with that weird cat with him?'

I put my arm around his neck and he helped me limp to my apartment. I got out my keys and unlocked the door but my hand was shaking very noticably.

"Scared? I wouldn't hurt you, ya know." He said watching me fiddle with the lock.

"S-sorry, just a bit shaken up." I lied. This whole being jumped thing, I was used to. I just didn't want to hurt the guys feelings. He seemed nice, even with that really weird head of pink hair. Quite unusual.

He walked me inside and placed me on my sofa. My hand was stained of my blood oozing out of my stab wound.

"Where's the first aid kit? We should fix up that wound." He said looking at my hand tightly grasping my thigh.

"In the bathroom." I said pointing towards the door. "Under the sink."

He came out a minute later holding the first aid kit.

"Here, let me." I said taking the kit from his hands. I let go of my wound and opened it up. I was used to stab wounds and bruises so I always had everything needed handy. I got a roll of bandages, peroxide, and cotton balls out. I expertly wrapped my wound as I glanced up to see him thinking deeply about something while staring at me.

"What?" I asked while looking at him. He snapped out of his trance.

"Why do you know how to wrap stab wounds so...professionaly? He asked his face turned to a serious emotion.

"This kind of thing happens...constantly. I get used to wrapping them. Most are just minor though. I can protect myself." I said standing up slowly to face him.

"You being stabbed 'constantly' isn't very safe. Much less normal." He said staring into my multi-colored eyes.

"Oh well." I said turning around, picking up my first aid kit to return it under the sink.

"Oh well? I don't want to see you being stabbed and jumped constantly. It isn't safe. He said gently turning me around to face him.

"I will be okay." I reassured him. "I've been living here for years, I'll be just fine." I said walking into the bathroom.

I heard him sigh to himself.

"Whats your name?" I asked to break the silence, sitting on the couch while he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragoneel. And that's my exceed Happy." He stated pointing towards the sleeping cat on the floor. 'Weird didn't notice him before.' I thought.

"I am a fire dragon slayer and a mage of Fairy Tail." He said proudly.

I silently gasped at the name Fairy Tail. 'Hes the Salamander huh?'

"Know of it?" He asked noticing my sudden alarm to his guild name.

"Y-yea, not really though." I answered. "When I was little my horse carrige got out of control and one of the Fairy Tail mages saved me. I never saw who it was, and I still would like to thank whoever they were. But I kinda just gave up on it." I said with hopeful eyes that he knows who might of done it. He looks about my age but you never know. He coulda heard a story or something.

"Sorry, never heard of anyone doing that, but tell ya what. How about I bring you to my guild? Everyones really nice!" He said standing up and giving me his, I suspect, signature grin.

I shot up from the couch, ignoring the pain in my thigh. "Really?" I asked a bit to demandingly and giving a giant smile.

"Finally, I get a smile outta ya!" He began. "And of course, were always looking for new friends!" He said. "What kind of mage are you? He asked curiously.

My smile dropped and soon I dropped to the couch again.

"Sorry, i'm not a mage. I guess I can't join." I said looking sad remembering how boring I am with no magic. He was a freaking dragon slayer! Thats unbelieveably awesome and I cant do anything.

"Oh, your not? Then how did you take down that guy before? He asked tilting his head.

"I am a Magus Neurologist. Nothing special." I answered looking at him again. He looked confused. "Im a Magic Neurologist." I said so that maybe he would understand. Nope, still looked confused.

I sighed and slowly stood up towards him. Magus Neurologist means I specilize and study the human body. I find weak points and pressure points all throughout it that no one can stand when being hit or even just a slight push.

"Oh." He said still sorta confused but decided not to question it.

"When I was born I figured out that I could analyze a humans body and find their weak points. Everyone has the same pressure points, but not all bodies are the same, so it differs for different types of mages and body types. Thats the reason my eyes are different colors. Because of my gift." I said pointing to my eye.

"So you are a mage?" He asked still confused.

"No, I just have a gift, I use practically no magic. Just my brains and eye sight. Everything else is pure hand to hand combat I taught myself." I replied seriously hoping this guy would understand.

"Well whether you consider it magic or not, I do! So come on, lets go to Fairy Tail eh?!" He said perking up.

"Aye sir!" His blue cat said flying next to him. 'How long was he awake?'

"Its late, im gonna go to sleep. If you have no where to go the couch is open for you to use." I said moving towards my bed. I figured it would be alright to let him stay. He seems totally dense as can be so, nothing to worry about.

"Thanks, uummm..." he started.

"Lucy Heartfillia." I finished sitting on my bed.

"Lucy? Nice." He said with his goofy grin.

"By the way, thanks for helping me out back there. You didnt have to." I said to him.

"No problem! I couldnt just leave you like that anyways." He answered.

I got up and turned out the light and snuggled up into my bed and soonly fell asleep.


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

I woke up to the warm sunshine on my face. I yawned and stretched all around my bed only to hit something unusual. I lifted my sheets to see a head of pink hair next to me.

I screamed and fell out of my bed landing right on my wound. I yelped again, but this time of pain.

"Hu-huh? Whats goin on?" He said sleepily looking around the room.

He saw me on the floor staring at him.

"Luce, what are you doing on the floor? Your such a weirdo." He teased sitting up.

"Wha-why are you in my bed while i'm sleeping! I told you to sleep on the couch!" I started to yell using the bed to help me stand up.

"Sorry. Your bed seemed comfy and it smelled good. Just like you, actually!" He grinned at me. How dense can this guy be?!

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled poking his head up from under the sheets.

I looked away in confusion and slight disguist.

"Um, ok...im going to take a shower, then ill pack." I said heading towards the bathroom. "You can wait out by the front door." I said pointing him out of my room.

"Alrighty!" He said standing up from the bed and stretching.

I took and shower and combed my hair. I put on a towel to pick out my outfit and pack a couple of my others. I walked outside only to see Natsu still sitting on my bed. I shrieked again.

"Geez, you like to scream alot." He said oblivious to me only wearing a towel.

"GET OUT!" I yelled dragging him out of my room and slamming the door. I cannot believe this guy.

I got dressed and packed my suit case and heading towards the front door with Happy and Natsu by it. I picked a simple tight longsleeve shirt and some capris and sneakers.

"Ready?" I asked opening the door.

"Yup!" They both said at the same time.

"Wait!" I said passing by my lab. "I just need to get a few things from here." I said reaching for my keys to the door.

"Whats here?" He asked staring at the facility.

"This is my labratory. Its where I study and do work." I said running inside and grabbing a few books and papers.

"Wow." He said awestruck at all the complicated structures and books.

"Yea, i've been working most my life." I said grabbing my last book.

"Well I got everything lets go." I said as we walked outside.

We made our way to the train station and got on a train heading towards Magnolia. As soon as we stepped foot on the train Natsu looked green and horrible. Happy told me he has major motion sickness. He fell asleep the whole ride there and woke up as soon as the train stopped.

"Your gonna love the guild! Everyones really friendly and awesome!" He said stopping in front of the guild.

I couldn't believe it. I honestly could NOT believe it! I have dreamed of this place since forever and I finally made it. I wouldnt become a member but actually going inside is enough for me.

Natsu opened the doors and Happy flew in with no hesitation.

"Hey everyone! Im back!" Natsu yelled to the guild. Cheers and welcomings were shouted as a reply.

"Whos the chick?" I heard someone yell.

"She has cool eyes!" I heard another say.

"This is my friend Lucy Heartfillia. I met her along the way back." He said pushing me in front of him.

I waved to the crowd awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Um...hi...everyone." I said

"Cool another guild member?" A little boy with purple-ish hair asked.

"Actually no, im just here to visit. Im not even a mage." I smiled as I put my hand behind my head.

"Dont be silly Lucy! She is a mage just not a normal one! Its really cool what she can do!" Natsu insisted giving me a nudge to explain myself.

I saw eyes stare me down waiting for an explanation.

"Uhhmm...well I can see a persons weak points just by looking at a human...I mean im a scientist...and...it's sorta hard to explain." I laughed awkwardly. "Yea she said she could see a persons weakness just by looking, because of her special eye sight or something like that." Natsu said unsure himself. "But anyways lets welcome her!" He said as the guild roared with agreement.

Natsu left and ditched me to go to some guy not wearing a shirt and started fighting with him. Weird guild. I stood exactly where I was when I walked in, silently cursing Natsu from leaving me here alone. I just decided to stay put and not move.

"Child, what brings you here today?" I heard a deep voice say to me. I turned to see the tiniest man ever.

"Ma-Makarov?!" I exclaimed.

"Lucy? Your that Lucy?" He said in surprise. The guild went silent watching us both.

"MAKAROV!" I yelled as I got on my knees to hug the tiny man.

"Lucy! My child its so good to see you!" He said as he returned the hug. The guild awed in confusion.

"You know him, Luce?" Natsu asked stepping towards them.

"Of course! Hes practically my father!" Lucy exclaimed and she released the grip on Makarov.

"Me and him go way back." I smiled at Natsu.

"Who knew." Said the white-haired bartender.

"I didnt know you were the master of this guild! Why didnt you tell me!?" I demanded playfully to Makarov.

"I thought you knew." He said.

I laughed.

"Well go meet some guild mates, ill be in my office if you need me." He said walking up the stairs.

"Alright." I said kind of dissapointed that i'll be alone again.

"Hey Lucy! Come here!" I heard Natsu say.

I walked over to him next to the same shirtless guy and a red-headed woman in armor.

"Yes?" I whispered to him, uncomfortable around the two others.

"This here is Grey, and she is Erza." He said pointing to the two mages.

"Hi, im Erza Scarlet or known as the Titania." She held out her hand to me. I shook weakly but got forced to strengthen up as hers was strong and forceful.

"I use requip magic." She said.

"Im Grey Fullbuster. I use ice-make magic." Grey nodded to her.

"Its nice to meet you all, im Lucy. No magic, just a scientist." I laughed.

"Really? I heard Natsu say you had some weird type of magic." Erza recalled shooting a suspecious glance towards Lucy.

"Well, I wouldnt call it magic. What I have is more like a gift. I can't really use it to physically fight like how normal mages would." I stated.

"Yea, I noticed you have different colored eyes. Thats pretty rare." Grey said as he looked in her eyes.

I blushed a little from his intense stare. "Well yea, I believe my eyes are different colors becuase my eye sight isn't normal like others. When I look at any human body, I can sort out what muscles you have and how strong they are to see which nerves would cost the most damage to you. In a way I use it for self-defense." I said looking at Natsu who knows what I mean when I say that.

"Wow, your really smart, huh?" Grey said.

"Yea thats a smart technique to come up with." Erza agreed.

"Of course it doesnt work all the time, only on an exposed body. Like with you, Erza, my attacks would be hopeless with that armor you have. But with Grey or Natsu, it would be much more effictive." I said.

"Show us?" Natsu pleaded.

"Eh?" I said noticing the guild taking an interest in Natsu's pleading.

"Please Luccyyy! Pleaassee!" He began. "I saw what you did to that guy on the street! It was really cool! Pleeaasssee!?" Natsu begged.

Other shouts of encouragement came at me. I guess I have no choice.

"Well, okay. Stand up straight and try to punch me." I said to Natsu.

The guild quietied down to watch carefully.

"Punch you? You sure?" Erza said worridly.

"Yea! Just try a simple punch, okay?" I said looking back to Natsu.

"Alright..." Natsu said raising his fist to throw it at me. His fast came at me with great speed, but I dodged and gave him a weak jab in the side torso nerve and pinch his neck nerve as he began to trip. Natsu fell limply on the ground unable to move. Gasps were heard and 'holy craps' too.

"Sorry Natsu!" I said leaning down towards him.

"Dang, to take him out just like that is pretty cool." Grey said impressed.

"Yea..." was all Erza could say.

Natsu moaned. "I...cant...move..."

"That was a paralyasis nerve in your neck I hit." I said laying his head in my lap. "Here." I said as I pushed my thumb in his collorbone and another nerve in his shoulder. He immediatly got up and felt better.

"Wow that was great Lucy! Your really strong!" Natsu complemented. Other voices rambled as the agreed.

"Im actually not very strong, that was a pretty weak punch I gave you. You just gotta know where to hit." I stated to him. Natsu helped me to my feet. I winced in pain as I put pressure on my thigh with the wound.

"That still botherin' ya?" Natsu asked.

"Im alright, still a little sore." I reassured him.

"So how did you guys meet?" Erza asked curiously.

"Well I was finishing up a mission when I heard her scream. I ran around the corner to see some bastard stick a knife in her leg and was about to smash her head in. I was about to help but she took care of him before I got there." He said impressed. I blushed at his words. "It was nothing really." I said.

"Then I helped her back to her apartment with her wound and then I invited her back to Fairy Tail! She said she had some history with one of our mages." He stated.

Erza nodded at the answer.

Lucy noticed it was getting late and soon realized she had nowhere to stay. She tugged at Natsu's vest and whispered "Natsu, I have nowhere to sleep tonight. Can I stay at the guild?"

"Yea, of course! We have no beds but we have the infirmary! There kinda like beds in there..." Natsu replied. "Thanks." I said heading towards the door for my suitcase.

The guild soon returned to its normal rowdiness as I tried to find the infirmary.


	4. Too Much Blood!

"The infirmary's right in those 2 doors there." I heard the same barmaid from earlier say. "Hi! Im Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira!" She said as I turned to her.

"And I'm Levy Mcgarden! That was cool what you did earlier to Natsu!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Mira and Levy! Im Lucy, and thanks but im sure its nothing compared to what you guys can do!" I said giving them a warm smile.

'She sure does like to doubt herself alot.' Levy though.

"Let us help with your bags, Lu-chan!" Levy said taking my suitcase and heading for the twin doors.

"Follow me." Mira said following Levy.

The room was very big and had about 6 beds on both sides of the room. Sunlight poured into the room as all 3 of us made our way to an empty bed. Levy set down my suitcase next to the bed and sat on it.

"So where ya from? Do you like to read? I loovvee reading!" She rambled all at once.

"Im from a small town up North called Hargeon. And yes I 'loovvee' to read too." I laughed.

"Thats great! But you said Hargeon? I heard that place is pretty dangerous." Levy stated.

"Yea I also heard about people always trying to rob and jump you alot..." Mira said worridly.

"Yea I guess the rumors are sort of true, but it really is a sweet town beside that!" I reassured them.

Okay, if you saay sooo." Levy smiled. "So what kind of books do you read?" She asked.

"Mostly just anatomy books, you know for my job. I have started reading animal anatomy books too. I figured it couldnt hurt if I knew my way around a big animal if I ever came in contact before." I began. "Did yo-" I started before Mira cut me off.

"Hey, whats wrong with your leg?!" She asked while heading to a shelf for a first aid kit.

"Huh?" I said looking at my leg. Besides all the bruises and old cuts it was fine, but I soon spotted a think line of blood dripping down from my wound to my foot. I could also see blood bleeding through my capris.

"Sit down, sit down!" Levy said pushing me on the bed.

"Levy, im alright." I reassured her. "Just a little cut." I said waving my hand back and forth to calm her down.

Mira came back and quickly opened the kit and layed it on the bed. I reached down and slowly pulled up my capris to show a blood drenched bandage dripping from all places possible. I winced when my capris came in contact with my wound.

"Oh my Mavis! Is this what that guy did to you?" Mira asked with worry in her eyes as she slowly unwrapped in old bandages getting blood all over herself.

"Yea. I guess it didnt close up right...but first we...should...stop the bleeding..." I said starting to feel dizzy, probably from the blood loss.

"Hey Lucy, hows it goin?" Natsu said with his goofy grin. He lost his grin and saw blood all over me and Mira and Levy aiding me.

"Luce, you alright?" He asked sitting next to me.

"I'm fine...get...stitches..." I asked desperatly trying to keep conciousness.

"Ahh, too much blood is coming! Shes losing too much before we can get another bandage on!" Levy said getting frustrated.

"Its okay...I just...need stitches..." I began, "then I can take it from there." I finished as Natsu came holding a sewing kit. I took it from him and sat up to look at my wound. I pierced my skin and slowly sewed my wound shut. It took a long time though because I couldnt see straight, but I did it. I brought the remaining string up to my mouth and bit it off. "There...all better..." I said as I laid my head back down, now noticing Mira's and Levy's hands and arms covered in my blood and Natsu looking at me with sadness.

"Sorry, I kinda got you guys covered in my blood, huh?" I said trying to smile.

"You did that really well, where did you learn that?" Levy asked as she put more bandages over my wound.

"I dunno, taught myself." I replied, but instantly regretted what I said and saw sadness on Mira's and Levy's faces and slight anger on Natsu's.

"Lucy, im not gonna let you go back to Hargeon! No person should need to learn how to close stab wounds unless your a doctor! That place is to dangerous for you!" His voice started raising at me.

"I agree, you shouldnt get hurt like this alot." Mira said and Levy nodded checking out my old wounds that covered my legs.

"Guys, I have been living there for years, I can handle a few cuts." I said glancing up at Natsu.

"A few cuts?! Look at you!" He almsot yelled, pointing to my legs which were covered with past knife stabs and old bruises from baseball bats or whatever weapon the robber had. I looked away in pain.

"And i'm sure I don't even want to see your arms." Natsu said quietly as he looked at my longsleeved shirt.

"I get you guys are worried, and I even admit, it's better for me here, but I cant just get up and leave! I have too much back home for me to just waltz outta there." I said looking at the 3 of them.

"I don't have any money and even if I did, I have to much stuff, including everything from my lab. It's just not gonna happen." I said shifting my body for my back to face them and go to sleep. With that Levy and Mira slowly got up and left, completley forgetting about the blood that covered their arms and hands.

"I'll make sure you come to stay here." Natsu said standing up from the chair he had been sitting in.


	5. First Mission

Levy and Mira had sad expressions on their faces as the left the infirmary and went back to the main guild hall. Their expressions soon turned to confusion as the whole guild gasped and stared at them.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Levy asked Mira who was next to her.

"Whose blood is that?!" Erza stormed over to them.

Quickly realizing all the blood on them they tried to explain but were to frightened by Erza's deadly glare.

"Uhh...um...its Lucy's..." Levy choked out.

"Whats wrong with her?"

"Why was she bleeding like that?"

"Is she okay?"

All shouts were heard at once as confusion and worry filled the guild.

"QUIET! Let them explain!" Erza yelled.

"Dont worry! Shes okay, she just needed help reclosing a wound." Mira said reassuring everyone in the guild.

"So shes alright now?" Grey asked, slowly pushing his way through the crowd.

"Yea, she just needs some sleep." Levy said as she headed for the sink to wash herself. Mira followed.

A week passed and Lucy's wound was practically gone, just left a scar. She could move much more fluently and could run now. After being held up in the infirmary for a while she just decided to ignore everyones comments about how she shouldn't be coming out yet, and she still needs to rest. Lucy was amazed by this. She had never felt so...loved. She didn't know a lot of people but they still treated her so well. Along the way she met Juvia, who named her her love rival to Grey, Gajeel, who is like Natsu but eats metal instead, Lisanna, who apparently died then came back, Elfman, who always talks about being manly and is siblings with Mira and Lisanna, and lastly Wendy and her exceed Charla, who is also a dragon slayer. Weird, I didn't expect so many considering their pretty rare nowadays.

I was sipping on a milkshake when Natsu called out to me.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" He yelled holding a paper I assume to be the details of the mission. He finally made his way over and slung his arm around me giving me his puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Pleassee!" Natsu begged. "Grey and Erza are coming toooo!"

"Natsu, why would you want me to come? I can't do anything." I said sternly, looking away from his cute, pouting face.

"I don't care if you can do anything, I want you to come because your nice!" He said giving his goofy grin. "And don't be so modest, of course you can do stuff!" He said taking a seat next to me.

"Why are you always so aganist yourself being strong?" He asked as he stared into my green and blue eyes.

I sighed giving in. "I'm not, and yes, I will join you on this ONE mission." I said finishing up my milkshake.

"Great! We'll leave in an hour!" He said running towards Grey and Erza to tell them the news.

After Natsu said we would leave in an hour I saw that I'm completly not ready. I still would have to take a shower and get clothed. (Still wearing clothes from yesterday.) As if Mira read my mind, she told me their was a bathroom in the infirmary with a shower. I thanked her and went to the infirmary with my clothes and took a shower and put on a casual black dress that reaches mid-thigh and a high V-neck. Over that was a light sweater which was white and my usual sneakers. I packed my mission bag and then I brushed my hair and left it down as I did everyday. I walked out to see Natsu, Grey, and Erza talking to each other.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys wait." I apologized.

"No problem, Luce! Ready?" Natsu said stopping his conversation to turn to me.

"Yea, let's go!" I yelled as we all headed to the train station.

I totally forgot Natsu's motion sickness and saw his pained face as he layed his head on my lap.

"So what do we do on a mission?" I asked, knowing nothing of missions whatsoever.

"When we go on a mission we meet with the person who put up the offer and usually its like taking down a beast or defeating some guys messing with the town." Grey said, missing his shirt again.

"Looks like on this, we need to take out a group of bandits and their leader who has been terrorizing this town a lot." Erza stated reading the paper.

"The reward is pretty high for such an easy task, they might actaully put up a fight before we destroy em!" Grey said smirking. "Its 100000 jewels."

I practically choked on air.

"100000 jewels? I've never heard of getting so much at once!" I exclaimed.

Erza laughed, "Yea, I guess so."

We arrived at the town and met with the man that posted the job. He said they lived up in a cave just outside the town. Erza tried to make a plan to ambush them as we waited outside the cave, but Natsu had already ran in and set fire to everything. Sighing in defeat Erza and Grey ran inside too and started beating up bandits. I walked inside careful not to get in anyones way. I was amazed at all the cool tricks they were doing. Natsu was burning everything and bandits too, Erza was changing armor and easily swiping through everyone, and Grey made so many items with his ice it was unreal. I felt pretty pathetic not being able to do much, but just watching them was enough to perk me up. Erza finished the last of the bandits as the guy fell down. (There were about 100+.)

"Wow, you guys were great! Now the only thing that is left is their leader." I said walking towards them all.

"Yea, where is that guy?" Natsu asked looking around the cave.

"Let's keep moving." Erza said heading deeper into the cave.

We all followed till she stopped at a giant metal door.

"Probably in there." Grey said carefully opening up the door.

Once inside, they all spotted the leader standing quietly in front of his desk.

"Pretty impressive how you managed to knock out my whole team. But I will let you know I'm not so easy to get rid of." He said with a dark grin.

Natsu, Grey, and Erza got closer to him as I stayed back but moved to the side by the wall for a better view.

"No matter, your still going down." Erza said to the man in the black cloak. But for some reason he wasn't paying attention to the three of them. His eyes wandered to the blonde standing back aways by the wall. 'Pretty cute.' He thought. 'Why isn't she up here with the rest?'

Soon enough he forgot about the three and transformed into a shadow. He crept on the ground moving slyly and quickly and transformed back into a human right in from of Lucy. His closeness surprised her and she backed up only to hit the wall. He stepped closer and put his hand next to her ear and gave a creepy grin to her. "Well aren't you a pretty one, huh?" He said moving his face closer to hers. Lucy was still in too much surprise and shock to move.

"Bastard! Leave her alone!" Natsu said running towards him. The leader lost his smile and turned around to face Natsu coming at him. Lucy used that distraction to try to run towards the others but the man grabbed her waist and put her in front of him as a shield and as a ransom item.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He said calmly and Lucy struggled to get out of his reach but he was to strong.

Natsu stopped immediently and gave a nasty glare at the man. Erza and Grey joined Natsu as they stood in front of the man and Lucy.

"Let her go." Grey said darkly.

"Really?" The leader started as he gently pulled her hair away from her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't wanna." He said with a grin and his grip around her waist tightened.

The teams eyes went wide with anger.

Lucy shivered with disguist. "P-please let me go." She whispered.

"Sorry, doll face, no can do." He said. "But don't worry." He started. Lucy noticed his grip unintentionally loosened. She figured she might as well try not to be any more of a burden and fight for herself. Oh, this guy is still talking. Perfect. Lucy quickly did a front flip and made the man fall to the ground as she landed on her knees. She got up and ran behind Natsu and the others. Everyone was surprised and stood in front of her for protection.

"I'm sorry I got caught." She whispered to the three mages.

"Its alright as long as your okay, Luce!" Natsu said regaining his grin again.

"Yea nice flip." Grey complemented.

I smiled at his complement but soon turned all our focus on the man standing up again.

"Nice trick you did there blondie." He stated brushing off dirt from his cloak.

Soon enough the three were at him, throwing punches, swords, and ice geysers outta nowhere. I figured this would be over soon, but the leader just seemed to phase through everything and not be hurt a bit. Even though they couldn't land a hit, he sure could. The three mages went flying everywhere but got up again to continue.

Weird. I looked at the leaders body, studying his insides and magic power. Of course! Shadow magic!

I shouted to the struggling mages as they continued to fight but with no prevail, "Hey guys! He uses shadow magic, aim for his shadow not him!" Their faces looked confused but figured why not. The man lost his smile and was replaced with a painful expression as Erza stabbed his shadow and Natsu puched it. Surprised at the outcome, they tied up the sleeping man and went over to Lucy.

"That was great! How did you know to attack his shadow?" Natsu asked.

I replied by pointing to my eyes, he soon realized and nodded his head.

"Good job Lucy." Erza said as she slung the leader over her shoulders.


	6. Useless

We all exited the cave and received our money. We sat on the train-ride home with Natsu barely concious on my lap. I felt a little light-headed and dizzy but I just decided to ignore it.

"You okay, Lucy?" Erza asked noticing my paleness.

"Yea I'm alright just a little dizzy." I reassured her.

"Okay, well here. Let's split the reward." Erza said looking at the stack on money.

"Okay, 100000 divided by 3 is..." I stopped to do the math in my head.

"Why 3?" Grey asked.

"Three ways for you, Natsu, and Erza." I said resuming my math.

"Ah, you each get about 33000 each." I said finally.

"Lucy why don't you get any of the reward." Erza asked looking at me.

"Well...because all I did was get caught by the guy...I don't exactly deserve it." I said softly.

Grey and Erza started laughing.

"Wh-what?" I pouted while confused.

"Lucy, we wouldn't of been able to finish this mission without you!" Erza said calming down from her laughing.

"Yea! You were the one who told us to hit his shadow, not him. We would probably still be fighting the guy now if you hadn't told us!" Grey said.

"So here. You get your fair share." Erza said holding out the money to me.

"Wow, that's really nice. Thanks guys." I said taking the money.

We arrived at the guild by noon. That weird dizzyness wasn't getting any better. I felt my heart rate speed up a bit too but I just shook it off till I sat down somewhere. I sat down at a nearby table as soon as we stepped in the guild. Grey and Natsu didn't seem to notice my unsusal behavior, but Erza did.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" Erza said knealing down to me.

"I...don't know. I just...feel weird." I said unsure what was wrong with me. I could feel a weird sensation with my hands but I don't know what was happening.

"Master!" Erza yelled as she saw my face get paler and blinked a lot more than usual.

The master hopped up on the railing in the second floor. He stood there with a straight face, sort of knowing what was going on.

The guild quieted down to see what Erza was calling the Mater for.

All eyes turned on Lucy.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu said seeing me move uncomfortable in my seat.

"I...don't know." I said weakly as I stood up. I brought my hand up to wipe away a hair in my face as I looked at Erza but then I clenched my fist. Erza's face went from worried to fearful as she stood up straight and her hand strained and went down to her side.

"I-I can't move." Erza squeaked out.

I dropped my clenched fist to my side and then Erza suddenly dropped to the floor, face first.

The guild gasped and wondering was in Mavis' name was happening.

"Lucy. Straighten out your hand and pay attention to me." Master said sternly, still on the railing.

I did as he said and looked at him.

Erza coughed and stood up, still dazed. "What just happened?" She asked holding her forehead.

"Did...did Lucy do that?" Happy asked while holding a fish.

"Wha- no! No! I wouldn't do that! I mean, I didn't!" Lucy sputtered.

"You did, Lucy. What you did right there was a type of magic called Blood Bending. When you clenched your hand while looking at Erza, you got control of her blood and her body to move the same way your hand did. Quite a rare magic, indeed." Master said.

I was unbelievably shocked. He just said I was a mage. That's impossible! There's absolutly no way I could ever be a mage.

"That's impossible! I am no mage. Period." I said getting frustrated. I wouldn't believe it. No matter what I tried I never had any magical capabilities.

"Yes, Lucy. I have known this was coming for some time now. I just didn't want to say anything." Master said walking down the stairs.

"So Lucy is a mage?" Asked a confused Natsu.

"NO! I AM NOT A MAGE AND I NEVER WILL BE. NO MATTER WHAT I DO IT ALWAYS ENDS UP THE SAME!" I yelled and started to tear up. "I'm just a magicless human. No matter what ill always be boring and useless." I started to cry. "So quit getting my hopes up when in the end it will all just be the same!" I cried as I ran out of the guild. 'Why was I getting so upset? I never yell at anyone before...'

"Lucy!" Erza yelled feeling guilty about being controlled by her.

"Lucy..." Nastu said stepping forward.

"Well? Go after her!" Mira said to Natsu with hearts in her eyes.

"Let's go!" Natsu said to Erza and Grey to exit the guild.

I didn't know where I was running to, I just ran. My tears blurred my vision but I saw I ran into the park and sat on a bench away from everyone else. So many thoughts were pounding in my head, I got a major headache. I cried my heart out as the sun slowly dipped down behind the trees.

"Sorry to interupt but-" I heard a deep voice say before smashing his foot in the bench I was sitting on. I gasped in surprise and stood away from him, only to be surrounded by a group of guys. Only 3-4 though, and I was in no mood to play nice.


	7. Ambush

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I ran out the guild with Grey and Erza.

"I don't see her." Grey said looking around. I sniffed the air, I got her scent of sweet vanilla.

"I got her scent! Come on!" I yelled already running in the direction of her smell. We took a short-cut through some trees and spotted a wide opening in the park. There we found Lucy surrounded by some guys.

"I see her! I think. Is that her?" Erza asked moving tree branches out of her way.

"Yea! That's where her smell is from, that's gotta be her." I said looking at her from very far away.

"I think she's in trouble!" Grey said trying to run into the clearing. There we saw her, about a half a mile away, backing up from the four men and into a nearby tree. They surrounded her.

"Let's go help!" Natsu said starting to take off but was caught by Erza.

"Let's see what she does. If it gets out of hand, we'll go help." She said releasing her grip on Natsu's vest. He pouted.

They watched silently as a guy stepped in to touch her, but he fell down when she puched the inside of his elbow and kicked the inside of his thigh. The three men was shocked but still tried to throw punches. She ducked making their punches hit the tree and crawled between their legs. She rolled over and stood up behind them as she seemingly 'karate chopped' a guys neck and kicked another guys back of his knee and they fell. One got back up as she backed away. And the last two ran towards her. One guy caught her hand and she almost fell but was turned around to face him as he caught her other hand. She glared at the guy and headbutted him and then kicked his stomach as he realeased her to hold his forehead. He fell backwards onto the ground and hit his head. Lucy felt dizzy from the headbutt but managed to get her vision straight. She saw the last remaining man walk towards her.

"Come on, Princess. Don't do something you will regret." He said as he started at me.

He threw a punch but she ducked under his arm and grabbed his leg upwards to make him fall face-first.

She sat on his his back and pinched a nerve by his ribcage. He howled of pain but was then knocked out. She rolled off of him and sat, breathing heavily.

"Wow." Erza said obviously impressed she could take down four mages all by herself.

"That was pretty impressive for a non-mage." Grey said being impressed himself.

"I told you she could fight!" Natsu said running across the clearing.

They came over by her and watched her take one guy by the coller of his shirt and press down on his neck somewhere. The same thing she did with Natsu when she took him down at the guild.

The three started moving towards her and saw she woke up a guy from his unconcoiusness.

"Why did you try to take me?" She asked angrily shaking him.

She noticed the three but just chose to ignore them for now. They all stood behind her.

"M-my master made a deal with some guy! I was just following orders! I-I'm sorry!" The guy choked out.

"Who made a deal with your master?" She asked sternly staring at him.

"She's scary..." Natsu said quietly enough for Lucy not to hear.

"I dunno! Some guy named Jude Heartfillia! He just came in one day asking for us to come capture you." He said trying to avoid her intense stare.

Lucy dropped the man. The three others saw a horrifing emotion on Lucy's face but then returned to angry.

"Who's Jude Heartfillia? And isn't that your last name?" Natsu asked.

Ignoring Natsu, Lucy yelled, "WHERE IS YOUR GUILD?"

"Its in the town Lakewood!" He pointed the route to get there.

Before anyone could ask questions, Lucy bolted running down the road with her blonde hair waving behind her and sneakers making loud thuds as she ran.

"We should follow her." Erza said taking off, followed by Natsu and Grey.


	8. Stupid Actions

Lucy ran the whole way to Lakewood. Lucy was already out of breath but she kept running. Good thing it was only a mile or so out of Magnolia. She stopped in front of the guild and thought. So many idea's and problems were racing through her mind. 'Why does my father want me? All I ever did was disapoint him, I chose my own path and he really didn't like that. He kicked me out on the streets to fend for myself, I was only 15. I begged him to take me back but he refused. I had to sleep on a bench in the park that night. I would never forgive him. He wasn't even my biological father. Both my parents died in an accident when I was little. They were amazing mages with incredible power, but when they saw I was magicless, they were dissapointed in me, but still loved me. After they died, I was sent to the orphanage. I was 9 when they died and spent a year in the shelter till Jude came along and adopted me. He trained me 5 years straight to become a world-renown doctor like himself, but hated me when I wanted to become an anatomy-type of scientist. After he saw I wouldn't listen to him anymore he just...threw me out. I was nothing if I didn't bring money to him. Not like he needed it, he was filthy rich.

I was about to open the doors when Natsu, Grey, and Erza yelled to me and ran to the guild next to me.

"Lucy! What the heck is going on?" Natsu asked breathless.

"Yea? Why did you just take off like that?" Era added.

"I'm sorry but I cannot explain right now. I need to see Jude, and he's proabaly in here." I answered opening up the doors.

The once rowdy guild turned dead silent. All eyes turned to the four people standing in their doorway.

"Where is Jude Heartfillia?" I asked strongly.

"And...who might you be missy?" Someone asked in the crowd.

"I am his daughter. The girl you tried to kidnap." I clarified.

"I figured those morons couldn't get you. Pretty pathetic, I mean, look at er!" The same man said.

I ignored the insult and asked again, "Where is Jude Heartfillia?"

My question was answered when he walked out with another man I guessed to me the master on the second floor, standing in front of the railing. Jude and the Master stared deeply at me.

"What do you want from me? Why are you actually spending MONEY to come and get me?" I asked walking forwards a step or two. Natsu and the others were confused but stood next to me in defense. Just then the master whispered something to Jude and nodded in agreement. Erza, Grey, and myself was confused and wondering what they said but Natsu heard.

"Wat-" Natsu started but was cut off when the Master said "Take them out. Bring the girl."

All the sudden powerful attacks came shooting at all four of us. Natsu pushed ourselves over to avoid the attack but I got hit on the side of my stomach. I seethed a scream through my teeth and got up. I looked for Jude on the second floor but he was gone. Natsu helped me up and left to go fight, unnoticing my wound. Team Natsu started to attack the guild but put up a pretty good fight considering being so outnumbered. I tried to move my way to look for Jude but I couldn't stand up very well. Plus I figured he left during the first attack. God, I hate that man. I thought about trying to do something useful and talk to their master, but figured he was more of a man of action. 'What can I do? What can I do?' I thought stressing myself out. 'I can barely fight and I cant get caught. I'M SO USELESS!' I sighed in frustration. I watched Team Natsu fight everyone, they were about halfway through the guild. Then I realized something. Why were they fighting? I mean I know they needed to because they were attacking us, but why? Why defend me when they don't even know the case? They could've easily just left me to delt with my own problems but they ran after me. 'Im so selfish..." I thought tearing up. 'Their out there getting hurt because of me! I just ran inside not even thinking about being attacked or what could happen to anyone else! They don't deserve this. God, I'm awful! And not to mention, I'm not even helping them! Not like I could, but still.'

So many thoughts ran through my mind I didn't even notice a whole table being thrown in my way. In a split second the table hit right in my stomach, on the wound. I yelped in pain and fell and then pushed the table to the floor. 'Great now it's bleeding.' I thought bitterly. My shirt was now stained in blood. I wanted to cry but I knew I shouldn't. I was already disguisted with myself, now I hurt physically too.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled running towards me. He knelt down in front of me with worry in his eyes. 'Great now I'm a burden too. GOSH.' I thought trying to stand up.

"Hey, hey, just sit down a while, kay?" He started but I cut him off from finishing.

"Don't worry about me. I'm sorry for making you fight my battles, you three should get out while you can." I said trying to stand up again but only to be pushed down by Natsu.

"We would never leave you." He said sternly. "No matter what."

"Natsu! This isn't your fight! I'm not just going to sit here pathetically and watch you guys take the punches for a stupid action I did! Get out of here! I've been fending for myself my entire life, I can do it now!" I yelled at him. I tried to push him away to get him out the door, but I was too weak.

"NO. I won't just leave you! I never will! I don't care if you have been on your own your entire life because your not alone anymore! You have us by your side and we will never leave you when you need help. Get that through your mind!" He yelled back and picked me up bridal style.

'Im...not alone? No, I'm always alone...that just can't be.' I thought.

Erza and Grey finished up the last of the guildmates with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. They looked weakened and wore out.

"Natsu, just put me down! You guys need to leave! I won't watch you guys get hurt because of me anymore!" I yelled trying to squirm out of his arms, ignoring the pain it brought to my stomach.

"Quit squirming, your just worsening your wound." Natsu said.

"Don't worry about us, Lucy. Were fine." Grey said trying to reassure me, as he and Erza walked over to us.

"Ms. Heartfillia's right. You guys should leave before you get hurt again." The master said still standing by the railing on the second floor.

We all turned around. We completely forgot about the Master.


	9. Non-Stop Apologizing

"Let's just go!" Lucy said finally being put down by Natsu. She gripped her wound and dragged Natsu by his coller towards the door. All the sudden rocks and dirt was piled in front of the exit. We stared at the mountian in surprise then turned to face the Master.

"What did you just do?" Erza asked requipping into her Purgatory Armor. The master jumped down in front of her with a menacing glare.

I put my arm between the two people, standing in front of Erza.

"What do you want with me?" I asked strongly.

"Personal matters with Mr. Heartfillia. We're old friends and I owed him a favor." He replied.

"By the way, my names Eli." The man said but no one really seemed to listen.

I turned around to Team Natsu to decide if I wanted them to know my past. I figured we would be here all night if I didn't let them.

"Last time my 'father' wanted me was when I was 10 at the orphange." I replied. "Why does he want me back all the sudden?"

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I saw Lucy defend Erza and ask the guy a bunch of questions. She said that Jude wasn't her real father and she was orphaned when really little. I never knew that, when she said she was always alone, I just figured she meant in her apartment, but it goes way back before that. And from the looks it seems like this Jude guy isn't very nice either. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. I tuned back into the conversation.

"You say you know him, huh?" Her voice sounded pained and was raising in volume. "Well did he tell you about all the crap he put me through?! He worked me non-stop for 5 years! 5 years I didn't even get to go to school like other kids because he made me learn everything neccesary to become a doctor like him! He didn't even ask me what I wanted to do! I never had any friends and never got enough sleep because he forced me to learn everything he knew. That was the only reason he bothered to adopt me! For money! He put me through all of that just for MONEY!" She laughed in pain. I saw no good outcome of this when she started to cry. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" She yelled. "Much less go with him now! Why does he want me back? For more money? That's all I ever was to him! Just a fresh source of getting money! Once I refused to become a doctor I was of no use to him anymore. He threw me out like trash! I had to sleep in the park for days and eat food from the hospital!" She contined her voice now yelling at the man who just nodded, not really caring. She lowered her voice, "I was only 15..." she cried really hard now. I looked at Grey and Erza who has sadness and pity in their eyes. I proabaly did too. I walked over to Lucy and gave her a hug. She cried on my chest making my vest soaking wet, but I didn't care.

"Well, that was a sweet story, but I'm afriad I must be going now." He turned around waving his hand in goodbye.

I couldn't believe that guy. Anger filled me but I didn't want to leave Lucy just to beat him up. Even if I were to, he just disappeared along with the rocks blocking the doorway.

Lucy had stopped crying and apologized over and over to the three of us for being stupid and making us fight for her. We made our way back to the guild but I had to carry her because she was wounded.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

It felt good to finally let out all my tears but I wish I hadn't in front of Team Natsu. They already proably thought pretty weakly of me and I'm sure that topped it off. But for now, I just pushed it aside. Nastu had insisted on carrying me back to the guild but even though I told him I could walk he just picked me up anyways.

"Natsu, I told you, I can walk. You can put me down now." I said to him as all four of us walked along the road in the night.

"But your hurt. You shouldn't walk, just incase." He said giving me his usual goofy grin. Grey snickered at the two of us.

"Again I'm sorry about putting you all through that. I was stupid to just walk in there..." My voice drifted off.

"WE TOLD YOU, ITS ALRIGHT!" Natsu, Grey, and Erza said at the same time.

"But-" I started but Erza cut me off.

"Lucy, I swear if you apologize one more time, I'm going to have to knock you out." Erza said smiling at me.

I sighed in defeat. "Well...thanks then." I said giving her a warm smile.

"No problem, Lucy. I'm just glad your okay now." Erza replied.

We finally reached the guild as Grey opened up the doors. We walked inside and Natsu put me down.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?" Mira said rushing towards us all.

"Were fi-" Natsu started.

"I'm sorry! Its all my fault! I take full responsibility to their injuries!" I told Mira and the guild.

"Were fine, Mira. Just a few scratches." Natsu said patting my back.

"Well you four should go to the infirmary." Mira said, glad it wasn't anything serious.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan?" Levy asked helping me walk down the stairs.

"I'm fine, Levy thanks." I replied.

We four sat on different beds in the infirmary, wrapping our wounds. Team Natsu finished quickly but I decided to take my time considering I'm temorarily living here anyways.

I lifted my blood-soaked shirt to reveal a giant gash across the side of my stomach.

"Ow, Lu-chan! What happened there?" Levy asked knealing down.

"Just got hit my some weird magic, then by a table." I laughed.

I folded the shirt across my bust to hold it in place. Nastu, Erza and Grey walked towards me and Levy to see if anyone needed help.

I got some cloth and dabbed the blood around the wound. Everyone around me looked at it with disguist.

"Geez, your not making me feel better." I laughed at them all. They soon realized their expressions and quickly changed them. I got some bandages and wrapped my stomach. I figured I should start it by my hips then raise it from there to under my bust.

"Hey can one of you guys clip it from behind? I can't reach it." I asked one of the four.

"Sure." Grey said because he was closest. I felt his hands struggle a bit but finally clipped the saftey pin on my back.

"Thanks." I said turning around.

I lowered my shirt over the bandages and stood up.

"I'm glad your okay, Lu-chan!" Levy said as she hugged me.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for storming out of the guild. That reminds me I should go apologize to Makarov before I go to sleep." I stated. "You guys should go home. Its like midnight." I said to everyone.

They all nodded in agreement. I headed to Makarov's office and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard his deep voice say.

I slowly walked into his office to see him sitting at his desk.

"I'm soooo sorryyy!" I said. "I didn't mean to yell, I never yell at anyone like that! I don't know what came over me, I feel awful..." I rambled all at once now noticing my hands were leaning on his desk. I quickly stood up straight and waiting for his reply.

"Its alright, Lucy. I know you didn't mean it." He replied calmly.

I sighed in relief of being forgiven.

"I promise I will never speak out of line again!" I said pretending to zip my lips shut. He laughed and reached for something in his drawer. He pulled out a stamp.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Its our guilds offical stamp. I'm asking you to join Fairy Tail." He answered with a smirk.

"J-join? But I thought guilds were only for mages?" I studdered.

Deciding not to go down the same 'you are a mage' road again, he sighed and said "I do not care if you are a mage or not. I want you in my guild, not for power, or strength, simply for just being you."He said lifting the stamp.

I gave the biggest smile in the world. "Really?! This is so awesome! I've secretly always wanted to join Fairy Tail!" I squealed.

"What color and where?" He laughed.

"Hmmm...okay pink and...on my right hand." I said pointing to the back of my hand.

He pressed the stamp on my hand and lifted it. I saw the Fairy Tail insignia slowly appear with bubbles on my hand. I squealed again and ran over to hug the tiny man. "Thank you sooo much!" I said to him releasing my grip. "I gotta tell everyone!" I said running out of the room but slowing down to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal even though I was fangirling like crazy inside. I saw Natsu and Grey fighting and Erza eating what seemed to be some cake. 'Didnt I tell them to go home?' I thought.

I walked over to Grey and Natsu and they stopped fighting to see why I had such a big smile on my face.

"What's up, Lucy?" Natsu said.

"Look!" I began lifting my marked hand in their faces. "I'm offically in the guild now! Isn't that great?!" I said.

"Awesome, Lucy! That's great." Natsu replied giving me his grin.

"Nice to have you finally join. Welcome." Grey said crossing his arms.

I pulled closer to Greys ear to whisper something.

"Your clothes." I pulled away and laughed as he ran away looking for his pants.

I yawned and tried to stretch but winced at my wound.

"You should go sleep." Erza said walking over to me and Natsu.

"Yea, I guess so. Hey, didn't I tell you guys to go home? Its 12:30 pm." I asked.

"We wanted to stay behind and see how it worked out with Master. I guess it went pretty well." Erza stated pointing to my marked hand.

"Yea! Isn't it great?!" I stopped myself from squealing.

"Well I'm heading off. See you guys tomorrow." Grey said finally finding his pants and shirt.

"I'm right behind ya." Natsu said heading towards the door.

Mira was closing up the bar and Erza was helping. I saw Master leave a bit earlier so it was just us 3 left.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved at the two and went to sleep in the infirmary bed.


	10. Kidnappings

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I was sleeping peacefully when I kept feeling a small pressure on my cheek. Someone was poking me in my cheek. I tried to wave off the person and turn around but they kept doing it. I finally opened my eyes to see the infirmary filled with sunlight. I felt my cheek being poked once more. I turned around only to see Nastu leaning over me with a grin on his face.

"Natsu? Why-what? What's going on? Why are you poking me?" I asked groggily and slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Luce. I figured I should wake you up. Its noon." He said not moving away. I blushed at his closeness then realized what he had just said.

"NOON? How could I sleep in so late?!" I said as I scrambled out of bed only to notice I'm not wearing pants. I fell asleep in a t-shirt and panties. I shrieked and quickly ran under the sheets again. I turned to Natsu who was looking away with a slight blush coated on his cheeks. I'm pretty sure mine were bright red too.

"Uhmm...can you hand me my suitcase?" I asked embarrassed.

"Y-yeah." He said rushing to my suitcase and laying it on my lap.

"Thanks..." I said as he stood up.

"Well, I'll let you change." He said heading out the doors.

I groaned in embarrassment. 'I can't believe he saw me in my underwear! And the skimpy ones too!' I thought letting my head fall to my pillow.

I headed to the bathroom with my clothes and took a long shower. I unwrapped my bandages for it because it felt good with the water gently hitting it. I stepped out to dry myself and redressed my wound, same as before. I got dressed in some short shorts and a regular t-shirt. I heard it was going to be in the 90's today so I figured it was okay. I put on my regular sneakers and brushed my hair into a high pony, and headed out into the main guild hall. As usual I saw Erza eating cake and yelling mouthfuls at Natsu and Grey who were fighting. I saw Cana drinking away and Gajeel bothering Levy. Mira was maning the bar as she chatted with her little sister, Lisanna. I made my way next to Erza.

"Hi Erza." I greeted her as I took a seat.

"Nice to finally see you today, Lucy." She joked and took another bite.

"Yea, I don't know why I slept so late. I'm usually the first one up." I stated slightly confused.

"Well I guess you had a rough day yesterday. Its only expected." She shrugged. I nodded in agreement. I ate some food and watched Erza beat up Grey and Natsu. Pretty entertaining.

I noticed the mission board and realized since I'm offically in the guild I can take missions now. And I also need to pay rent for my house back in Hargeon. I stood up and made my way over to the board filled with with papers over papers. I looked at all the requests and rewards.

"Hey, Luce! Looking for a job?" Nastu said slinging his arm over my shoulders. My cheeks went light pink.

"Oh, Natsu. Gosh, you surprised me. And yea, I need to pay rent for my apartment back in Hargeon." I answered looking back at the board.

Natsu lost his smile. "So your still going back?" He asked with sadness in his tone and letting go of my shoulders.

"I'm not sure yet, but for now I still gotta pay or else all my stuff will be evicted." I replied. I turned to him to see a sad expression on his face. I smiled at his pout-i-ness. "Don't worry Natsu." I started showing him my guild mark. "Don't forget, I'm still apart of the guild."

He regained his smile and gave me a bear hug, lifting me off the floor.

"Ow...Natsu..."I choked out. He let me go and apologized. I saw out of the corner of my eye Mira squealing and looking straight at us. I blushed at the thought of what Mira was thinking. 'Geez, Mira, its not like that...' I thought.

"You feeling okay? You look kinda red..." Natsu said leaning in towards my face, studying it. I blushed harder at his closeness.

"I-I'm just fine!" I said backing away and picked a mission.

"This one loo-" I began but was cut off my a large boulder falling through the roof of the guild.

"What tha?!" I yelled.

More giant boulders came hurling in the guilds roof.

"EVERYONE GET OUTSIDE NOW!" Erza screamed as everyone started towards the doors but stopped when another boulder blocked the exit. Before we knew it everyone was being hit by boulders. None life threatening but I could see you breaking a few bones on these.

With no where to run people took cover under tables and behind the bar. My head was going crazy trying to see what in the world was happening. I heard people screaming and shouting and then all the sudden I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down to see a line of rocks lift me up into one of the holes in the roof.

"NATSU!" I screamed trying to get out of the earths grip. I saw him stuck under a bunch of rocks trying to get to me but couldn't move.

"LUCY!" He screamed as I watched him struggle until I was completly lifted out of the guild.

At that moment I saw Eli glancing at me with a smile, then everything went black.

(Sorry if short!)


	11. Stay Strong!

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I woke up with my head painfully throbbing. I groaned and tried to hold my head but I couldn't. Then I noticed I was chained up to a chair. Restraintes held my hands to the arms of the chair and same with my feet to the legs.

"See your finally up, blondie." I heard a familar voice say. I tried adjusting my eyes to the dim lighting to see who was talking.

"Wh-wha?" Was all I could manage out. Ugh, I could hear the blood coursing through my head.

"Sorry I had to hit you so hard back then." The voice said. Then it all came back to me. The guild, the boulders, me being snatched away.

"Eli?" I asked. My eyes adjusted to see him leaning up aganist the wall fiddling with a knife, I prayed he was just messing around with.

As if reading my mind he stood up straight and said, "Yes, this knife was made just for you. I decided to have a little fun before Jude came to pick you up." He smirked evilly.

He walked over and slowly sliced the knife through my cheek making blood drip down. I winced at the pain but stayed quiet. I wouldn't scream or cry, it would just make it more fun for him.

"Torture, huh?" I said calmly. "Pretty low. Even for you."

He laughed at this but quickly stopped and punched me in the face. My head snapped to the left from impact. 'I won't scream, I won't scream...' I thought over and over.

"Huh, your a tough one? Never would've guessed." He said impressed.

After that he stopped talking and just beat me. He punched me in the face a few more times, making me cough out blood. He stabbed me in my arms and legs with that knife, and then unhooked my restrainted and kicked my in my stomach a lot making me cough out more blood all over the floor. I still wouldn't scream. I might've cried a little when he stabbed me but I stayed strong.

"Not screaming yet, huh?!" He yelled getting frustrated at me, kicking me in the stomach again making me fly into the stone wall.

He rushed over and lifted me by my hair, I winced at that, but held my screams inside me. He shoved me up aganist a wall and started to choke me. I squirmed around trying to get out of his grasp but I felt the air escape me. Then he stopped and threw me across the tiny room into the wall. I shrieked finally, getting a smile outta him.

"Therree we go!" He laughed.

I tried to stand up but it felt pointless. Every bone and muscle in my body felt weak and broken. My arms and legs ached from the stab wounds and my head was bleeding and pounding from his punches. I tried to crawl towards the door but the got in front of me and kicked my face. It felt numb after that but I could still feel blood trickeling down from my mouth to my chin. He dragged me with my hair across the room and dropped me as I whimpered. It took all my strength just to get to my hands and knees but was kicked in the gut again. I tried to sit up again.

"P-please...stop..."I whispered, too worn out to actually use my voice.

He laughed and grabbed my shirt to pull me up but was torn in the process, leaving me in just my bra.

I fell to my knees as he kicked me in my jaw again. All the sudden I heard the door open.

I turned to see a young lady walk inside.

"What?" Eli growled.

"There are intruders within the building. We are set to evacuate." She said calmly.

"Fine whatever, just go." He ignored her comment and waved her off as she left, closing the door.

'Intruders? Could it be Natsu and the others? Please tell me it is.' I started to think but was interupted by another kick to the face. I coughed out more blood all over my exposed chest.

'This guy is going to kill me.' I thought bitterly. I looked up at his smirking and clenched my fist. I felt my blood rush to my hands as he couldn't move. I slammed my fist on the wall as Eli was thrown aganist the wall. It took all my strength to just lift my hand, so I released my grip on his body. 'I guess I am a Blood Bender after all, huh?' I smiled. Eli was really angry now.

He brought me to my feet and started to stab my arms again. I finally gave in and screamed, hoping someone would hear me. He punched my face as a way to silence me. I think he broke my nose with that one. I fell to the ground in front of him. He snatched up a handful of my hair and threw me to the ground face-first. I could barely stand the excruciating pain. Then I heard him. I heard Natsu yelling my name. I tried to call for him, but I couldn't talk, just whisper.

With every call Natsu said, I got another kick in my stomach or face. He seemed to get angrier with every one as it got more painful. I looked at the doorway to see it fly open with Natsu in it. A light of hope went off inside me and I smiled but was kicked in the face again and I screeched in pain.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

After the guild was attack I saw everyone was okay with only minor injuries. Erza helped me out of the pile of rocks and I told everyone they took Lucy. I caught her smell and followed it. I came upon this abandoned building that kinda looked like a jail. Her scent was strong here so I raided but there was barely any people inside. Then I noticed Grey, Erza, and Wendy followed me but we split up to search the ginormous place. I called for Lucy alot, hoping she would answer. I found this girl and forced her to tell me where Lucy was. She pointed to the secret door and she ran off. I opened the door to see the worst thing ever.

I stared at Lucy's horrible condition with wide eyes. I saw her bloodied face and bruises cover her entire head and stab wounds all over her hands, arms, and legs. I saw her purple-ish blue bruised stomach and not to mention her not wearing a shirt. Right then...she smiled. I can't believe it, she looked like a walking dead person yet she gave a small smile. I was knocked out of my trace when Eli kicked her face. So much anger exploded out of me I'm surprised the whole building didn't burst out in flames. I ran towards Eli and punched him right up the chin with my fists on fire. He darted straight back into the wall breaking through to the outside letting in all the darkness. He seemed unconcious and he lay still on the ground outside. I turned to see Lucy tremble on the ground. I couldn't bear to see her body like that but I had to.

"Lucy! Are you okay?! Please answer!" I choked out knealing next to her body on the floor. She was breathing heavily but she managed to whisper out, "I'm...okay..."

I turned her on her back but she yelped in pain as soon as I layed a finger on her.

"I'm sorry, your gonna be okay, now. Alright? Just stay with me." I said as I carried her in my arms. She just laid there so limply, I knew I had to find Wendy, and fast. I rushed out of the room and yelled for Wendy all throughout the building. I felt tears drip on my shoulder where Lucy's head was.

"Natsu..."she whispered.

"Don't talk, Luce. Don't worry, we'll find Wendy and you'll be better before you know it." I said trying to cheer her up. I felt her grip tighten on my vest.

"WENDY!" I yelled again getting flustered and impatient.

"I'm...glad you...found me." I heard Lucy say. I felt more tears on my arm from her.

"I tried...to stay strong...like you...and not...scream...but I failed..." She choked out. "I'm sorry..." she cried harder.

"Don't be sorry, Lucy. You've always been strong." I said breathless from running around.

"WENDY!" I yelled again.

"NATSU?" I heard her reply from somewhere.

"WENDY HURRY!" I yelled at her unknown location.

I saw her with Erza and Grey as they rounded the corner. Wendy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and Grey's and Erza's eyes widened as they all took off full speed towards us. I knealt to the ground and gently laid Lucys body down for Wendy to heal. Lucy screamed in pain as she came in contact with the ground. Wendy slid down and study her and strart to heal her as Grey and Erza sat by her as tears filled their eyes.

I saw her pretty blonde hair was now stained with red. Her bangs fell into her face as she was trying to keep conciousness.

"Stay with me, Luce. I got Wendy." I said brushing the hair out of her face. I saw her reach out her hand towards me.

"Don't...leave...me..." she croaked as more tears slid down her battered face.

"I won't, I promise." I said softly to her as a took her hand in mine.

"Lucy..." Grey said looking at her body.

"God! If only I could've saved her! I coulda done something! Or..." Erza voice trailed off as she hit the ground with her hands, and her fist stayed in that one spot.

Her fist was covered by a stabbed one.

Erza looked up to Lucy as she nodded her head no.

"Thank...you..." She whispered.

"Okay! She should be better enough to get to the guild! Let's go!" Wendy said wiping her tears away.

"Where's Eli?" Grey asked angrily.

"I knocked him out. We'll come back for him later! We need to get Lucy out of here!" I said gently picking her up bridal style again. I felt happy when she only winced at my touch instead of screamed.


	12. Nice Save

The 5 of us ran back to whatever was left of the guild. Lucy was knocked out before we got there.

Everyone was in the basement for the time being until repairs.

We raced down the stairs of the guild to the basement and called out for someone to get a first aid kit. Well more like three.

Mira gasped and dropped the mug she was holding and ran to get others to help.

"GUYS! I NEED HELP! LUCY NEEDS A FIRST AID KIT! HURRY!" I heard her yell to the other guildmembers.

I laid Lucy down on a table and Mira came over with Wendy and Levy to give her medical attention.

Levy gasped at the sight of Lucy like that. She actually started to cry and say Lu-chan over and over as she helped dress her wounds.

"Oh my gosh, I have no idea where to start..." Mira said.

"Can you tell what happened to her? Like...what he did..." I asked softly. I knew I wouldn't like the answer but I couldn't help myself.

"Well..." Wendy began." From the damage it looks like he directed all the punches in her face. He broke her nose and gave her a concussion.

On her arms and legs she lost a lot of blood from the stab wounds, way to many to count, and she has some brusied organs from all the kickings in her lower stomach, which is causing the purple color now..." I thought she finshed but apparently she wasn't. 'What else could that bastard do to her?'

"It also looks like from the red markings on her neck that he strangled her and pulled her hair a lot, which would explain her bleeding hairline." Wendy said. "That's all." Knowing they wouldn't know where I would stop.

Levy wrapped the last of her leg and set it down carefully.

"Lu-chan..." Levy said softly.

"She'll be okay but she's not going anywhere for a while." Wendy said wiping her forehead of sweat.

I watched Lucy, covered from head to toe in bandages and band-aids. Squeezed her bandaged hand in mine, hoping she would be alright.

"She'll be ok, Natsu." Erza said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Its all my fault, ya know." I said quietly. "I saw her being taken away, she even called for me but I couldn't push out a few rocks to save her." I held my head down in shame.

"Natsu it wa-" Grey started.

"YES IT WAS! ITS ALL MY FAULT SHE'S LIKE THIS! I PRACTICALLY KILLED HER!" I yelled slamming the table.

"No you didn't, Natsu. If anything, you saved her. You can't blame yourself for getting trapped in a bunch of boulders! You were the one who found her and saved her." Erza said defensivly.

"But..." I started to cry.

With that everyone left me and sleeping Lucy alone.

I silently cried and held her limp hand in mine. My tears dropped on our hands as I sat next to her body on the table.

My eyes widened in shock when I felt her hand tighten around mine. I looked up to see Lucy giving me a small smile.

"Lucy!" I yelled as I hugged her, careful not to hurt her though. I leaned back to look at her face but she pointed to her throat.

"Oh! Yea hold on!" I said as I gave her a cup of water.

She sighed in relief and finally spoke.

"Hi." She laughed. I helped her sit upright.

"I'm sorry Lucy!" I told her but she looked confused. More tears flowed down my face.

"Sorry? About what? I should be thanking you non-stop right now." She stated wiping my tears away.

"I couldn't do anything to save you...all I could do was just watch you be taken away..." I said softly.

"No, it was mine. I shouldn't of relied on you so much, espically when you could've used my help." She replied recapturing my hand.

I looked up to her bright, blue and green eyes, and she looked into mine. I gave a small smile and leaned in closer to her face, only a couple centimeters away. I looked at her lips, even though her bottom one was busted, they mocked me tauntingly. We sat like that for a while, mocking each other silently as I inched closer.

"God, hurry up." She laughed as she pulled me into a breath-taking kiss. My heart was slamming into my chest as our lips were pushed together. They tasted so sweet, like her scent of vanilla.

I stood up and leaned on the table as I wrapped my hands around her waist and hers around my neck gently grabbing my hair. I pulled her gently to sit on my lap as we broke away for air. We both smiled and slammed our lips together for another hot kiss. She tilted her head to deepen it and scooted closer to my chest.

I didn't want it to end, but I needed to take a breath. We broke apart breathing heavily. She pushed her forehead aganist mine and smiled again.

"I missed you." She whispered to me.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. I kissed her lips again and she stood up unsteadily and sat back down at the table.

Thankfully,AFTER that, Mira came in with a plate of food in her hand. She almost dropped it when she saw Lucy awake.

"Your awake!" She exclaimed putting the food down and hugging her.

"I'm alright, Mira. Thanks." Lucy replied.

"You sure? Your breathing kinda heavily..." She questioned.

Lucy blushed a bit.

"No, no my throat still hurts a bit." She answered glancing back at me.

Mira looked towards my way but then gave Lucy her food and left.

"Nice save." I teased.

(Mira's P.O.V.)

I prepared some food for Lucy when she wakes up but I saw she already had! I was so happy I almost dropped the plate just to hug her.

I noticed she was out of breath and asked her if she was okay, but she just said her throat hurt. I caught her glance back at Natsu and saw HE was breathing heavily too. Well, I obviously put two and two together and figured it out! Yay! I knew they would make a great couple since the first time I saw her! I'll be quiet for them though. I'm just so happy!


	13. Kicked Out

(Lucy P.O.V.)

When I woke up at the guild I felt 10X better, I would have to thank Wendy, Levy and Mira so many times! I was still a little sore but at least I could move and talk now.

I especially felt better after Natsu kissed me, but almost got caught by Mira! I hope she doesn't suspect anything...

A couple weeks have passed and I have gotten a lot better. My face has cleared up from all the bruises and my arms and legs only have scars now! Wendy said my stomach was bruised so I could only eat liquid-type foods for a while, but that healed too.

The guild is almost finished with repairing too. Erza said it would be bigger and better than before. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for having the guild destroyed but Cana kept whacking me in the head with her mugs to make me forget about it. After all this time, I forgot that I still needed to talk to Jude. I figured I should end this once and for all. And I still need to pay rent...I'm going to have to dip into my savings for now.

I woke up in the newly built infirmary. It was bigger and had more bathrooms. I did my morning routine and got dressed in my usual black mid-thigh skirt and a plain black shirt tucked into it. I decided to wear some black low-heels just to show him how sucessful-looking I am.

I dug through my suitcase and found my old labcoat I used to wear everyday. It covered up my outfit but I skirt was to long for it.

I tried to sneak out of the guild without alarming anyone but I guess I stood out with my lab coat on. I walked to the door tying my hair in a bun but was stopped my Levy trying to talk to me.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy said walking in front of me. "Where you going dressed up like?"

"Oh, hi Levy. I'm just going to my lab back home." I lied. I really didn't want to start any unnecessary attention.

"Oh, okay. When will you be back?" She asked.

"Maybe in a day or two. It takes a while to get there." I lied again. I didn't like lieing but I knew I had to.

"Alright. See you then!" Levy said as the bounced off to Gajeel.

I opened the doors and walked out and closed the door. I turned around to see Natsu standing right in front of me with a stern expression on.

"Why are you going back?" He asked stepping closer to me as I backed into the door.

"Um...hi! Natsu!" I started awkwardly. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm just going back to check up on everything at my lab and apartment." I said with a straight face.

"Why are you dressed up like that then?" He asked.

"I used to always look like this back home. This is how people in town always see me so." I answered.

"Your going alone?" He said backing off.

"Yea. I'm just going to check up and see if anyone has broken in and stuff." I began. I patted his shoulder and walked past him. "Ill be fine, I also need to pay my lanady too." I realized and started to jog off to the train station. I turned around to see Natsu still by the doors staring at me but quickly turn his head to the side blushing a bit.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME, KAY?" I yelled to him laughing. 'Hes so cute.' I thought turning to jog again.

I sat on the trainride to Hargeon. I stared out the window thinking about what I would say to Jude. I knew he would be at the hospital, so I planned to head there first.

I got off the train and headed straight for the town hospital.

I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, but I shook it off.

I walked in the doors and the scent of sanitizers and medical supplies hit me like a ton of bricks. I walked up to the front desk lady.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Heartfillia's office is?" I asked impatiently.

"What is your business with Mr. Heartfillia?" She asked with a bored expression plastered on her face.

"I'm his daughter." I answered. "Can you please tell me."

She pointed to the elevator. "On the second floor, at the end of the hallway."

I got to the second floor and stood in front of his office. I paced a minute in front of the door, but then stood up confidently and opened the door to see him writing down stuff on papers at his desk.

"Ah, Lucy. I figured you would be here soon enough." He said not looking at me. "Sit."

I ignored him and took a step closer and staring at him with anger.

"Still disobeying your elders, I see." He said glancing up at me and then standing up. "How's that guild of yours?" He asked oblivious to amount of damage he actually did.

"How's my guild?! It was completely obliterated! How dare you do that!" I yelled walking closer. "What in the world made you think it was okay to endanger innocent lives?"

"Why should I care about those pathetic lives? I tried to give you the best life I knew but you were too stupid and spoiled to even notice it!" Jude yelled back.

"Best life?" I laughed. "You say forcing to me to study for 5 years was the best life for me?! You didn't even ask if I wanted to become a doctor! When you adopted me I had no choice but to trust you, I had to to be able to survive! Yet you still threw me out to fend for myself!" I turned to walk out. "I swear if you even try to talk to me or come near the guild again, that will be the end of you."

With that I left the hospital and stopped in the middle of the street.

I heard footsteps behind me but when I turned no one was there.

'Probably Natsu, I swear he either doesn't trust at all or he's really sweet to look out for me.' I thought looking at the sky. It was about 2:30 and I headed to my apartment. I walked down the same road I had when I met Natsu. Now I was definatly sure he was behind me. I saw out of the corner of my eye his pink head peak in and out of allyways. 'Seriously, the worst stalker ever.' I thought smirking. I decided to turn around and head to the allyway he was in.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to follow me?" I asked smiling at his 'busted' face. "If your gonna stalk someone make sure they don't see you."

"Sorry, Lucy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said walking in front of me.

"Aww." I started wrapping my arms around his neck. "That's sweet." I said kissing his lips.

"Well, since you're here, want to come with me to pay my rent?" I asked unwrapping my arms.

"Sure." He replied.

We walked to my apartment complex and knocked on my landladys door. She came out with an angry expression on her wrinkled face. She may be tiny but she could really scare you.

"Where have you been?! Your rent was due over a week and a half ago! I'm tired of not having my money on time!" She yelled staring intensly at the both of us.

"I-I'm sorry! I promise to pay on time now! I have the money!" I pleaded to her while Natsu stepped back behind me.

"No! I'm done with all of this! YOU'RE OUT! GET YOUR STUFF OUT MY NEXT MONTH!" She yelled slamming the door in our faces.

"I-I...PLEASE NO!" I yelled on my knees into the door.

"Luce..." Natsu said trying to help me to my feet.

"No! I'm done! Get out!" The landlady yelled from inside her room.

"Natsuuu! What am I going to do! I have way too much stuff and, and I only have a month to get everything out! I don't even have enough money to get an apartment, I think!" I cried in frustration.

"Its alright, Lucy. If you need to, you can put your stuff with me and Happy." Natsu said giving me his goofy grin.

I looked up at his face from my hands. "Really?" I asked.

"Of course!" He answered.

"That's great, but if I loose my apartment that also means I loose my labratory. And I have so much stuff there too! There's no way possible I can do this." I said banging my head on the wall.

"Don't worry, Luce! We can get everyone in the guild to help move once you find a place!" He said giving me a thumbs up.

"I guess, but I'm going to need a whole nother facility." I said walking towards him.

"Let's go back to Magnolia, then we can start looking for a place." I said quietly dragging myself out of the complex.


	14. Moving

**(Sorry about not uploading yesterday! i have a horrible memory and totally forgot...to make up I will post two chapters today but one is sorta short. And this one might be boring to you guys. some Nalu in it haha and more powers expanding stuff. Anyways Enjoy.)**

We made our way back to Magnolia and to the guild. I slammed open the doors, making the guild go quiet and slumped into a bar stool in front of Mira, letting my head fall onto the counter.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked as Natsu took a seat next to me.

I groaned in reply.

"She got kicked out of her apartment and work place." Natsu translated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucy." Mira said patting my head as I groaned some more.

"Its kind of late. You should go sleep, Lucy." Mira said looking at the time. "Its 11:00 pm."

"I guess..." I said as I stood up and dragged myself to the infirmary.

I couldn't sleep though. I worried myself until I heard birds and saw sunlight pour into the room.

I sighed and got up to get ready. I took a shower and got dressed into a pair of shorts and a airy blouse tucked into them with my usual sneakers. I made my way into the main hall and ordered my usual milkshake from Mira. I wasn't feeling very hungry. I practically drank the whole thing in one sip and left to go look for apartments.

I searched all over Magnolia and came across a few decent ones. There was this one that had a big bedroom and a balcony, but it was a bit pricy. Another was okay, it had some damages in the walls which unsettled me but other than that it was nice. The last one I think I might actually go with. I was right on the river and had a nice open space for my bed and desk. I could afford it too.

After my decisions on the apartment, I still need to find a facility. There wasn't a lot to begin with. Only two buildings in the entire town! The first building was pretty close to the guild but again, too pricy. The other was pretty far away but closer to what I'm used to. It definatly wasn't as big as the others I had but I figured I had to be willing to compromise in a situation like this.

I sighed as I picked up the two papers with the details of the apartment I chose and my new lab. 'I reaally hope I have enough savings to afford BOTH of these.' I thought bitterly as I walked into the guild. It was about 5:00 pm when I got back.

"Hey, Lucy! Who did searching go?" Natsu asked as he ran up to me.

"Alright, I guess. I think I decided on an apartment and lab." I answered handing him the papers.

He studied them but I could tell he had no idea what any of it meant when he handed them back with confusion written on his face.

"Hey, how about we go on a mission tomorrow?" He asked cheerfully.

"Eh, I dunno, Natsu. I still gotta talk with the landowners and get my stuff moved, and that is if I can afford all of this..." I started to drift off. "I suppose I should, for the money..." I finally decided.

"So...is that a yes?" He asked confused again.

"Yea sure. We can do a mission!" I replied thinking of all the money I could get.

"Great! We'll pick one out tomorrow then be on our way!" He stated running back to Grey to start a fight.

I took a seat by Erza who was yelling at Natsu and Grey while holding a fork with cake on it.

"Hi Erza." I smiled.

"AND QUIT BREAKING EVERYTHING! Oh, hi Lucy." Erza began. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really. Just came back to the guild." I sighed ordering a sandwich from Mira.

"Yeah, I heard about your apartment problems. If you ever need a place to move into, you can come live with me and others in Fairy Hills." She said taking another bite.

"Thanks, I thought about Fairy Hills but its way to expensive for me, so that's outta the question. And I can't live here in the infirmary forever so." I sighed taking a bite out of my sandwich from Mira.

"Sorry, Lucy. " she began. "And..."

"Is that a fight, I hear?!" She growled turning to Natsu and Grey who started to hug each other.

"No Ma'me!" They both said.

"Thanks anyways Erza." I laughed at her frightning the two boys. I stood up leaving my empty place and scooted in the chair. "But I think I found a good deal, for now." I said waving the papers in my hand.

"Alright. Good luck." She wished as I decided to check out some requests. I took the liberty in only looking for a nice reward and a fairly simple job. I couldn't find any good ones so I just decided to go to bed early, but was stopped when Makarov wanted to talk to me. I walked up the stairs into his office curious about what he wanted to talk about.

"Take a seat." He said pointing to a chair in front of his desk as he sat on it.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Now Lucy. I know what I'm about to say or ask might upset you somewhat, but I need you to be understanding, okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Um...okay?" I agreed.

"I wanted to ask you about your...magic." He said softly.

"Huh?" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Don't get upset, but I want to know how you have been coping with you type of magic. Blood Bending to be a bit more specific." He said staring into my blue and green eyes.

I wasn't completly comfortable about the subject but I could endure.

"I don't know, honestly. I think I used it again when I was kidnapped but since then nothing has changed. I don't think I understand it yet, much less control it." I answered thinking deeply.

He sighed in relief I didn't get mad again.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about mostly. I'm concerned if you don't know how to control it, you may accidently hurt others." He said.

"I suppose. What do you insist I do? I have no idea about this magic considering its a lost magic and the only thing I know is that if I use my hand movements while focusing on a body, well that's how it works." I answered leaning my head on the palm of my hand.

"I know. That's why I want you and Levy to brush up on Blood Bending alright? The more we know the more we can help you." He said standing up.

"Okay, well I guess we can go tomorrow. Wait, no, Natsu wants to go on a mission tomorrow. The day after I guess. Dang it! I have a meeting with the landowers of my apartment and lab! And then I need to start moving my stuff over to Natsu's house before its all over the streets..." I gave a loud cry of frustration and slammed my hands over my face.

"I don't know what to do anymorreee!" I whined to Makarov.

"It will be okay, Lucy. As long as you think your magic is currently dormant, there's no rush. But tell me if you feel anything or something happens okay?" He said patting my shoulders. "Now go get some sleep."

I held my head low as I drudged out of his office.

"You okay, Lucy?" Grey asked putting on his pants after Erza yelled at him.

I lifted my head to him and gave a very fake and weak smile.

"Everythings juust great!" I almost yelled waving to him as I entered the infirmary.

"What's up with her?" He asked Erza but she just shrugged him off.

I woke up at around 7:30 am as usual. I did my morning routine and got dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a shirt, which was only covered by my over-sized hoodie. I went to find Natsu and look for our job.

"Hey Levy. Have you seen Natsu around?" I asked Levy as she looked up from her book.

"I think he's in the restroom." She replied giving a smile.

"Okay, thanks Levy." I smiled back and waved my goodbyes.

I suddenly saw a cute pink head of hair head towards me.

"Hey Lucy!" He greeted me.

"Hi Natsu. Ready for a job? Where's Happy?" I asked.

"Yeah. And Happy said he wanted today with Carla so it will be just us." He answered rubbing the back of his head. I blushed.

"O-okay! That's okay! Let's just find a job." I said as we both headed towards the board.

We searched for a good minute and finally decided on a simple escort job. It had good pay too.

"Alright, I'll give this to Mira to sign." He said walking away.

I released to breath I had been holding in. 'Alone on a job with Natsu? I'm kinda nervous. I hope I don't do anything stupid.' I thought.

"Coming Lucy?" He asked from across the guild.

"Y-yeah!" I yelled back running to the door.

We took a train to the town and talked with the rich lady who called out the job. She said it was simple and to just watch the wagon full of riches on its way to another town. We made our way to the wagon and began our journey. I asked if Natsu wanted a seat on the wagon next to me but he said he'd rather walk then get sick.

I sat their dangling my legs out of the back of the wagon and watched Natsu walking to keep up.

"Your going to get tired eventually and you should keep up your breath incase something happens." I stated watching him starting to slow down after a hour of walking.

"I'm alright." He sighed.

"Okaay, then." I rolled my eyes swinging my legs back and forth.

I layed down to watch the sunset over the trees in the forest. It was so many colors of orange, red, and yellow, really beautiful. I looked down from the sky to watch Natsu breathing heavily and start to drag his feet.

"Natsu you look horrible. Please come sit with me." I insisted.

"But..." he began but didn't finish.

"Please?" I said patting the seat next to me as I sat up again.

"...fine." He said running to catch up and took a seat next to me. Although as soon as he sat down his face turned green and his head fell into my lap. I laughed and stroked his hair.

"Thank you." I whispered but only heard a small moan in reply.

I was about to drift off to sleep myself when I heard all the horses neigh and whine and the wagon stop suddenly and both me and Natsu fell out onto the ground.

"Huh? What's going on?" Natsu asked feeling better all the sudden.

"What's wrong?" I yelled to the man driving as I walked to the front. I gasped as I saw the driver knocked out and a group of men in front of the wagon.

"Hey! What do...you...think your...doin..." I drifted off feeling really tired and soon crashed on the ground, hearing my name being called over and over.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I followed Lucy to the front of the wagon but saw her falling asleep all the sudden and she hit the ground.

I turned to the group of men in the front of the wagon and easily took them out. Along the way, the driver woke up and thanked me. I rushed over to Lucy and saw her still sleeping. I picked her up bridal style and began to walk along the wagon. I figured I wouldn't be of much help to her if I was knocked out along with her in the wagon so I just decided to carry her until we stopped for camp.

I laid her down next to the campfire and stood watch over her and the wagon. I stayed up all night until she woke up at around 5:00 am.

She groaned and held her head in her hands.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked taking a seat next to her, looking into her pretty eyes.

"Y-yeah...I think so. What happened?" She asked looking at me.

"Well I think one of those guys had some sleeping magic or something and made you and the driver fall asleep, but I took him out before he could to me." I answered.

I saw her slam her hand on the ground and laugh, "Dang it! I knew something was wrong with one of those guys!"

My face went pale and I felt like I couldn't move.

"...Lu...Lucy..." I managed to choke out.

She quickly lost her smile at me and picked up her hand from the ground. I instantly felt normal and took in large breaths.

"Natsu, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didnt-I don't know how I..." she sputtered at me then held her head down in shame.

"Its okay, Lucy. You didn't mean it." I reassured her. "You just need practice or something. I remember it took me forever to control my powers once I realized them." I smiled at her.

She looked up to me with worry still in her eyes.

Before she could talk I reassured her and said we should get moving again. She nodded in agreement and we were on our way to the town. Only about a half an hour left from here.

I yawned and walked behind the wagon like usual.

"How long did you stay up, Natsu?" She asked noticing my yawn.

"All night. I wanted to make sure you were safe." I smiled at her as she blushed. "Oh, and the wagon too." I laughed with Lucy.

"Well come sleep." She patted her leg for me. I felt my cheeks getting hot as I walked over and sat next to her. The last thing I remeber before I passed out from that dang wagon was Lucy's pretty face smiling at me.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I watched Natsu fall asleep on my lap as soon as he sat down. I stroked his pink hair as we rode down the rest of the pathway, finally arriving in the town. I woke up Natsu and we received a thank you and our reward from the driver. We headed to the train station and Natsu once again was knocked out on my lap.

We made it back by the guild at about 7:00 am.

"Were back!" Natsu yelled from the guilds doorway. Cheers and shouts were heard as a welcome back.

I sat down in front of Mira as Natsu went off somewhere.

"Soo? How was your guys little trip?" I heard Mira whisper to me. I blushed.

"I-it was fine! Just had a run in with a group of guys with weird magic though." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Mmhmm..." Mira said raising an eyebrow and walked away to help a customer.

'Geez, Mira really suspecting something about us.' I thought.

'Oh well. She always "shipped" me and Natsu I bet she doesn't really know anything.' I thought heading towards the infirmary to get ready for my landowners meeting. I took a long shower and dressed up in my black pencil skirt and a tight, red, short-sleeve shirt with a light, black jacket over it. I brought out my fancy red low-heels and tied up my hair half up, half down. I rushed my way to the guild hall where I heard whistles and shouts at me from my outfit.

"Lookin good, Lucy!"

"Hot outfit!"

"Don't party TOO hard, Lucy!"

I laughed and told everyone I would be back in a few hours. I headed towards the door as I heard a few more complements from everyone in the guild, but then stopped when Natsu yelled at all the guys to shut up and quit looking at her like that.

"Ah, calm down Natsu. No ones going after your little girlfriend." Grey stated crossing his arms over with shirtless chest.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu yelled blushing.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I yelled at the same time as him, blushing also. I heard Mira squeal and laugh along with the rest of the guild, but left before I could hear anymore.

I met with the landowners and had a nice conversation about the buildings. The apartment lady was a lot like my old one but a bit nicer. She gave me a great deal on only 50,000 jewels a month. Much better than my old 70,000. As for the labratory, I couldn't expect much considering its so small but gladly accepted as it was only 20,000 jewels. I have to consider what is logical nowadays when a labratory is less than an apartment. I payed out my two landowners with my job reward money and saved the extra for my savings back at my old apartment. They handed me 4 keys, each key duplicated incase I lost one. I felt a lot better after I actually had keys on my keychain now. I rushed back to the guild and yelled, "I HAVE A HOME!" Waving my new keys in the air.

Loud cheers and roars were shouted with happiness and I laughed.

"About time you finally got out of the infirmary, Lucy!" Wendy cracked congradulating me.

"I know! I'm so glad, but I still have a lot of stuff to move over now." I felt my spirits drop.

"Its okay, Lucy! Ill help you move!" Wendy cheered me up.

"Me too!" Carla agreed.

"Thanks guys, that means the world to me!" I smiled widely for them and they left to go order a drink from Mira.

I saw the Master walk from his office, unsure why everyone was rowdy-er than usual.

"Hey Makarov! I finally got an apartment!" I said running over to him as he sat down at a bar stool.

"That's great, Lucy! Congrats." He said smiling. "How did the mission go? Anything happen?" He asked, his face turning serious.

I sighed and sat down into a stool next to him and faced him.

"Unfortunaly, yes. I almost choked Natsu just by slamming my hand on the ground! I don't know what to do about this anymore." I said looking to him for advice.

"Your power seems to be increasing a lot in a short amount of time. We need to find a way to control it before it overtakes you. Talk to Levy and ask her to bring some books on the lost magic Blook Bending, okay?" He asked staring at me.

"Sure. Ill read up on those as soon as she gets them to me. Ill let you know if anything else happens." I replied standing up.

"Thank you. Good luck also." He smirked and turned to face the counter.

I looked around the guild to find Levy but the crowd was too thick for only my eyes to see.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said with Erza next to him.

"Oh, hey guys." I replied still looking over the crowd for Levy.

"Looking for something?" Erza asked noticing my eyes searching the crowd.

"Yeah, have you guys seen Levy? I need to borrow a couple of her books." I answered looking at Erza and Natsu.

"She's in the booth over there with Gajeel and Pantherlily." Erza pointed at their booth, all of them engaged in a conversation.

"Ah, thanks Erza!" I smiled running past them to her booth.

Levy noticed me and smiled. "Hey Lu-chan! What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. Do you happen to have any books of lost magic I can borrow?" I asked.

"Sure! I have lots! What type of magic?" She asked petting Pantherlily's head in her lap as he purred.

"Blood Bending." I answered.

"Isn't that the type of magic, Master said you had?" Gajeel asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I want to know more about it so I was hoping Levy had some books on it I could take a look at." I said looking back at Levy.

"I have lots of books you can look at. Ill see what I have and bring them tomorrow." Levy said.

"Thanks Levy! That'd be great!" I smiled widely and gave her a quick hug.

"No problem, Lu-chan!" Levy said and then returned to her conversation with Gajeel.

I decided to go ahead to sleep. I'm gonna have a big week with moving all my stuff out of my apartment AND lab by the end of the month. Not even considering I still need to clean up my apartment and facility before moving any actual stuff into it. But before I went to sleep I asked the Master if I could take a while off to get settled in and everything. He agreed and headed out the guild with a bunch of others.

With that, I actually got some sleep that night.

I woke up really early, around 6:30 am to get ready and head to Hargeon with a small magic cart. I usual needed another mage with me to actually use this, (considering it only works on magic power, and I had none.) But it turns out I could just drive it on my own. I felt happy being able to use it on my own but it sure does take a lot out of you if you use it for too long. I finally reached my apartment and began packing up everything into boxes and put them aside. I figured I should get my essentials first like my bed and kitchen appliances. I packed up everything that will fit in my cart which was my bed frame+mattress, fridge, and a couple boxes full of my clothes. I was already tired from moving all of this down the freaking stairway and up into the cart but I knew I had to keep going till back to Magnolia. It was already about 10:00 pm by the time I got back to the guild. I was completly drained on energy and magic power from that dang cart. I could barely stay awake but I knew I had to find Natsu to unload my stuff. I slowly opened the door to the guild and said a small greeting to everyone.

"You alright, Lucy?" Grey asked helping me stand straight.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired from drving a lot. I just need to find Natsu and where his house is so I can unpack." I clarified looking around for him.

"Take a seat, I'll get him." Grey said as he helped my into a chair and walked away for Natsu.

"HEY FLAMEBRAIN YOUR GIRLFRIEND WANTS YOUR HELP!" He yelled across the guild and then everyone broke into laughter.

I would yell at him now if I weren't so tired.

"What are you talking about, Ice Princess?" Natsu growled back at Grey.

"Lucy said she needs your help to unpack her cart at your house." Grey said pointing to an asleep Lucy at the table he sat her down at.

Natsu walked over and gently woke her up.

"Huh? Oh...umm...RIGHT! Hey I need your help with directions." I said slowly standing up and yawning.

"Okay, you alright? You look kinda pale." He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, let's just..." I yawned again. "Go." I finished walking towards the door.

I sat up in the drivers seat again and hooked on the drain plug for the cart.

"How long have you been driving those?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Eh, I dunno. Two hours from here to Hargeon, I got packed up, then Two hours back...so four." I stated turning on the cart.

"FOUR? Lucy your not supposed to drive these thing for more than two!" He yelled turning off the ignistion.

"Whatever, let's just go." I yawned and reached for the keys again.

"No!" Natsu yelled taking the keys before I could. "Lucy you look horrible, let me pull it or something." He whined but with a stern face.

I blew hair out of my eyes. "Fine."

Natsu got out and pull the cart all the way to his house with Happy asleep on my lap. We arrived and I got out to open the back to unload.

"Thanks, Natsu. You can go to sleep, its pretty late. I can take it from here." I said pulling out a box and laying it next to me.

"Lucy, you seem really tired. I can do this if you want." Natsu said.

"No, I need to, I still have a lot to do but I can handle it." I gave a weak smile and dragged out my bed frame.

"But..." Natsu said softly.

"Seriously, I'm fine." I reassured him taking the last piece of furniture out and placing it on the floor.

Natsu sighed knowing she would be too stubborn to let him do it and went inside. Lucy opened up their backdoor and dragged everything from the cart inside. She went back outside and looked up at the sky. 'Must be about 2:00 am.' I thought.

I walked inside to see Natsu asleep on his hammock. I smiled at his sleeping face and layed down on the nearby sofa, first taking off all the junk from it though. Seriously, this place was a mess. I easily fell asleep.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I woke up on my hammock with Happy next to me. I squinted and saw Lucy knocked out cold on my couch. She looked like a wreak, her hair was messy, her face was pale, and her clothes looked dirty.

I walked over to her to wake her up. I figured we could go to the guild together. I lightly shook her shoulder until I saw her eyes flutter open slowly.

"Huh...Natsu?" She groaned.

"Come on, Lucy. Wake up." I said, it was about 8:00 am.

She gasped and threw herself up.

"Natsu! What time is it?" She asked hurridely.

"About 7:30 or 8:00" I shurgged.

"CRAP I'M LATE!" She yelled taking off from the front door. I followed her outside and saw her plug up the wire to her cart.

"Lucy, I still don't think you have a lot of power to..." I stopped as she cut me off.

"Thanks, Natsu! I gotta go, bye!" She yelled taking off in her cart.

I sighed. 'Shes going to kill herself doing all of this.' I thought.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

Natsu woke me up at his place and told me it was already 8:00. I can't believe I could be so behind! I rushed to the car and took off for Hargeon. I don't think all my power was recollected but it was enough to get me there. I only had four more days before I was officaly evicted, including today, and I had A LOT more to do. Once I got to Hargeon, I packed up all my smaller stuff and I was proud at the progress I made after clearing out maybe half my apartment now. Tired, but proud. I still had some big stuff to get out like my dresser and desk but I figured that was for another trip. It was already about 7:00 pm by the time I was packed up and ready to go back to Magnolia. It really took a lot out of me but I managed to get back to Natsu's house. I parked the cart in the same spot as before but I think I took a little nap on the steering wheel. Natsu woke me up again with worry in his eyes.

"Lucy, you okay?" He asked as I lifted my head from my arms on the steering wheel.

"Hmm? Hm...oh. OH! Yea, hi Natsu!" I slowly jumped out of the cart next to him. I checked my watch. Only a half hour nap, but I couldn't complain.

"Sorry, guess I dozed off for a second huh?" I started rubbing the back of my head. "I got more stuff to unpack. I will try to be quiet."

He stared at me with pity. It annoyed me a bit but I shook it off.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I can unpack for you." Natsu asked stepping closer.

"Ah, Natsu. I couldn't ask you to do that. Its a lot more this time and I shouldn't sleep while others are helping me. It wouldn't be fair." I smiled starting to turn around. Natsu grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Lucy. Go to sleep. You look like crap, just let me do this one favor for you." He asked sternly staring right at me.

I smiled at his kindness. "Thank you, Natsu, but I can handle it. There's no-" I started.

"Damn it, Lucy! GET INSIDE AND SLEEP." He yelled pushing me inside his house. I pouted and turned to him. He made a face at me and pointed to his hammock. I sighed and layed on it.

"Happy now?" I asked staring at him.

"Much." He smiled and turned to go unpack for me. His hammock was surprisingly comfy, and I fell asleep fast.

Meanwhile Natsu unpacked into his house until 1:00 am. He groaned in soreness and wondered how on earth could she pack and unpack AND drive 4 hours with energy being sucked out of her AND without getting a lot of sleep. He dragged himself to his hammock to see Lucy sleeping peacefully. He scooted in next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. With her in his grasps, he fell asleep also.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I awoke the next morning at 6:00 am, feeling great. I yawned felt really comfy. I didn't want to move at all, I turned around in Natsu's hammock to see his cute face sleeping next to me. I noticed his arm around me and blushed a little before trying to get up without waking him. I gently tried to pry his arm from my waist but it seemed to only make him pulled me closer. My face was only a few inches from him now and I was definantly blushing like crazy. I put my hands on his chest to push him away but he groaned in his sleep and pulled me even CLOSER. I decided I had no choice but to wake him, considering how close we were now. Only a few centimeters.

"Natsu. Natsu wake up." I whispered into his face.

"Hmmm?" He groaned, eyes still closed.

"Natsu." I said a bit louder. "Come on, I need to go."

His eyes slowly opened and met hers which were very close. I smiled at his confused face.

"Can you let me go?" I whispered.

He looked down and noticed his arm wrapped tightly around me and our faces only centimeters apart. He blushed.

"Oh, sorry Luce!" He smiled and let go. Happy snickered at us.

"Thanks." I said sitting up and stretching. "Well I gotta go finsish up my apartment. See ya."

"Wait, so after this your done?" He asked sitting up in his hammock.

"With my apartement. Then I have to do my lab, but that shouldn't take more than two trips." I said going out the door.

I sat in the drivers seat and plugged up the wire.

"Hey, wait!" I heard Natsu yell from inside his house. I saw him jog out and wave to me.

"What?" I asked turning on the ignition.

"Can I come with? Happy wants to stay behind but, can I help?" He asked with pleading eyes.

I smiled. "Of course. Take a seat." I said patting the passenger seat. He jumped in and took of towards Hargeon once again.

Of course he was knocked out the whole ride, but it was still nice to have some company with me, even if they couldn't talk.

I stopped the rental cart at my usual spot and Natsu shot up looking a lot better.

"Finally! That took forever!" He smiled getting out of the cart.

"Only about two hours, I think." I contemplated unhooking the plug and got out.

"What's left?" He asked walking up the stairs into my old apartment.

"Not a lot, just a dresser, desk, sofa, and coffee table. Lightest load ever. I figured we could also get a few small items from my lab, if it will fit." I answered pointing to what's left in my empty apartment.

With Natsu's help, I packed up everything a lot quicker. He was really strong so he practically had no problem with loading everything. I couldn't help but stare at his muscles when he took my entire couch out, but he almost caught me staring. Close one.

I finally got all my stuff out of my apartment and slid my key under the landladys door. We drove over to my lab and only got a few boxes, anything that would fit really. We were worn out by the time I placed the last box from my lab in the cart. I was surprised to still see the sun high in the sky when we were packed up to leave, maybe around 5:00 pm?

"Natsu, I can't thank you enough for helping me." I smiled and wiped my forehead.

"Its no problem, Lucy. I'm glad I could help. Now I get why you were so tired everytime you came by, this really tires you out!" He laughed also wiping sweat from his head. I noticed his body was sweaty too...okay I need to stop.

I took a seat and drove back to Magnolia, with Natsu of course passed out on my shoulder. I remembered along the way that I asked Levy to bring that book a few days ago. I should go see if she's at the guild. I drove up and stopped at the guild, at around 7:00 pm.

"Huh? Oh, were at the guild." Natsu said quickly getting out of the cart.

"Yeah, I remembered I asked Levy to get a book for me a few days ago. I wanna see if she's here." I said unplugging and walking to the doors.

"We'll be quick, I just..." I yawned. "Need to find Levy." I finished.

I was really tired but decided to put on a happy face for the guild.

I walked inside with Natsu and hears cheers and shouts for my 'return'. I gave a weak smile and waved to the crowd.

"Glad your back Lucy!"

"Yay! Lucy's back!"

I heard shouts from all over.

"Hey, Lucy. How are ya?" Grey asked walking up to me.

"Hey Grey! I'm great. Halfway done." I answered.

"Halfway? You've been working non-stop for how long, and your halfway?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I'm a shopaholic." I laughed awkwardly.

"Alright..." He smirked and walked away.

I looked around for Levy and saw her sitting at a booth with Gajeel. I walked over but was tackled to the ground with a hug from her.

"Lu-chaan! I missed you so muccch!" She cried squeezing me harder.

"Levy..." I choked out.

"Sorry." She apologized and helped me stand. "Oh, I got your books!"

She ran back to the booth and picked up about 2 or 3 books and handed them to me.

"Thanks, Levy this means a lot." I smiled readjusting my grip on the stack of giant books. They looked old and worn but I figured most instresting books did.

I went over to Natsu and Grey who were fighting.

"Hey, Natsu. I found Levy." I showed him the giant books. "I'm gonna head back to your place. I'll give you a ride if you want."

He stopped fighting with Grey and both listened to me.

"Sure! I'll go with." He gave me his signature grin. "Want help?" He asked taking the books from me.

I noticed Grey smiling trying to hold in a laugh. I blushed upon realizing what it must of looked like in his eyes. A couple going back to their house together and her boyfriend offering to take her books to carry.

"You okay, Lucy? You look a bit red." Natsu said glancing down at me. I blushed harder and Grey finally bursted out laughing but still trying to conceal it.

"What's so funny, Ice Prick?" Natsu snapped.

Grey trying to stop laughing just shook his head no and walked off.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" He asked pouting.

"Its nothing, let's just go. We have a lot of unpacking to do." I answered pushing him out of the door.

We drove back to his house and unpacked everything. The room was cluttered and messy, but fine until we needed to move everything AGAIN.

"Well, I will be on my way. See you." I waved as I left his house.

"See ya." He replied.

I drove back to the guild at about 11:30. Only a few were left in the guild when I passed by to the infirmary. I slumped down onto a random bed and fell asleep.

I woke up again at 6:00 am and was on my way to Hargeon. I hadn't taken a shower or had a decent meal in a week, but I decided I would right after I had everything out and moved. I arrived at my lab and started packing up everything. I got my books and human body structures in boxes. It wouldn't seem to take very long but practically every wall in my lab was lined floor to roof with books about everything I knew. Quite a lot. I took a break to eat some granola bars and was back to work. I filled up my cart and saw that I only needed to get some documents, computers, and a few chairs with a desk. I sighed and sat in the drivers seat. I was about to take off when I felt a punch in my face and flew off my cart.

"What the hell?!" I yelled standing up. I saw a man walks towards me with a mask on to hide his face.

"Hand over your money." He said darkly.

"Sorry to dissappoint but I'm broke." I said calmly putting my hands on my hips. He punched my face again and shoved me up to the wall.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY." He yelled.

I sighed. 'And I was going for a nice (not getting jumped/robbed) streak too.' I thought.

"I'm serious. Ill let you have my gold necklace, but that's seriously all I have on me. I didn't exactly plan on bringing money here." I said looking into his blue eyes.

He backed off and snapped my necklace off my neck and took off. I held my forehead. 'Dang, that guy can hit.'

I felt blood trickle down but I didn't mind it. I took off towards Magnolia.

There was no more room left at Natsu's house, so I figured I could stick everything in their basement till I was done refurnishing my lab.

One more day, one more trip. I sighed and fell asleep dreaming of all the weight that would be lifted off my shoulders.

I woke up at 8:00 am this time. I only had another small load so I decided to sleep in. I felt my head pounding and remembered my wound on my head. I saw blood on my pillow but flipped it over to the clean side. I got a quick drink from Mira and headed out to my cart.

"Hey, Lucy." I heard Erza say.

"Oh, Hi Erza." I smiled.

She walked towards the car. "Need any help today?"

"I only have a small load then I'm done, but you can accompany me." I said walking next to her. She looked at me and frowned.

"What happened to your head?" She asked touching my wound on my forehead. I winced and stepped back a bit.

"Nothing really. Well, you know Hargeon." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ugh, I'm so glad you moved out of that place." She said examining my head.

"Yeah, I guess in a way me too." I laughed.

"We should go." I said pulling away from her and into the drivers seat.

"Want me to drive?" Erza asked.

"Really? Will you?" I asked really hoping she was serious.

"Of course. Scoot over." She said taking the drivers seat.

"Thanks. I've been wanting to read these books for a while but never had the time to." I said cracking open one of Levy's books.

I finished a whole book and started another by the time we got there.

"Is this the place?" Erza asked staring at my facility.

"Yup!" I said slamming the book. "Let's go!"

We got up the last of my stuff and packed it up. We managed to finish by 1:00 pm. The earliest time ever.

"Wow, that was quick! That's so much Erza." I thanked her gave her a bottle of water.

"You're welcome." She smiled and jugged the whole thing in one sip.

"Well, let's head back. I can drive now." I said sitting in the cart.

"Sounds good." She replied.

I gave the landowner his key to the facility and were on our way to Magnolia.

"I'm finally done!" I sighed.

She laughed. "Good for you Lucy. Now you just gotta clean up your places and get your stuff in!" She said giving me a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Yep..." I said letting my spirits drop. We drove past a forest and talked about what else I had to do.

"Dang it! Still so much!" I laughed clenching my hand around the wheel. "Ah, oh well. I figured it will be worth it, huh?" I waited for a reply, not wanting to take my eyes off the road because of misc. trees.

"Erza?" I asked finally looking at her. She was frozen with her hands at an unusual angle by her side.

"Crap!" I loosened my grip on the wheel and she immediantly coughed a bit and was back to normal.

"Erza, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Are you okay?" I paniced stopping the cart.

She coughed a bit more and looked at me. "I'm fine, Lucy. Don't worry. But I think you need to brush up on your magic..." she drifted off.

"I know, I know. That's what those books were for. I'm still trying to figure things out here." I said banging my head on the wheel.

"Its okay, Lucy. Controling your power is hard, but I know you can do it." She patted my back.

"Eh..." I groaned.


	15. Cooperation

We arrived at the guild and unpacked the last of everything. I finally felt relief inside me and wasted a whole day to sleeping and finally taking a hour long shower.

Over time, I fixed up my apartment and lab very nicely. I painted my apartment light pink and got new floorings all throughout it. With my lab, I painted it sky blue and got a nice white tile throughout it except my office which got carpet. Everyone in the guild helped me set up my apartment and lab just how I liked it. I felt really giddy and excited about my new place, but realized that took a couple weeks and I was going to have to start my rent payment soon. I took a couple missions in between fixing up the places so I had enough for a couple months. Once everything was settled and I slept in my apartment finally, I remembered something I forgot to do.

"Lucy!" Happy managed to yell over the roaring of the guild.

"Yeah, Happy?" I asked as he flew up to me at the bar.

"Have you seen Grey? He promised me a fish but I can't find him in the guild like this." Happy replied pointing out to the rowdy guild with tables flying everywhere.

"Ummm..." I started, my eyes searching the crowd until I saw him fighting with Natsu as usual. "There he is! With Natsu by the door, sort of." I pointed straight at the two of them looking back at Happy.

"Oh..okay, thanks, but...what's wrong with them?" Happy said with fear in his eyes and ears dropping.

"Huh?" I said looking over to where my finger was still pointing. The guild quieted down and stared at the two frozen figures, in battle stances. I quickly retracted my finger into my fist. As if moving in the same motion with my finger the two quickly stepped out of thier battle stances and straightening out the backs with their necks held high up in a very uncomfortable way. The guild gasped. All eyes turned to Lucy.

"I'm sorry! What do I do?!" I shrieked staring at the two still figures. I dropped my fist to my leg and Natsu and Grey grunted dropping face-first to the floor. I groaned in frustration and confusion.

"Try laying your hand out flat!" Levy said frantically.

I lifted up my hand and made the the 'paper' sign. Coughing echoed throughout the silent guild. Natsu and Grey slowly stood up shakily. Grey rubbed his throat and Natsu held his dizzy head.

"Guys, I'm so sorry!" I yelled running over to them.

"Ugh, what happened?" Grey asked taking a seat on the floor, leaning up aganist the column.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked again knealing down and examining Greys throat where he was rubbing.

"Yeah. Were okay." Natsu said.

"Lucy. Come in my office please." I heard Master say from his balcony. I stood up from Grey and turned around to face him. I held my head down from shame. And from the stares coming from everyone in the guild. I trudged up the stairs with my head still down.

"I'm sorry..." I teared up but held them back.

"Come." He said walking me into his office.

He stood on his desk as I took a seat in front of him.

"Lucy, you magic is getting out of control. Not to mention increasing extremely. I don't remember you having the strength to control TWO humans at the same time." He said giving me a stern expression. "Have you read those books from Levy?"

"I have only read one so far...I forgot about them for a while. I read it while I was still packing up my old apartment." I replied avoiding his intense stare.

"What did the book say?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just the history on it. Nothing much of use." I answered.

"Lucy, I'm telling you to read those books. You NEED to get your magic under control before you seriously hurt someone." He said raising his voice unintentionally at me. I felt a tear slip away from my eye. I didn't want to hurt everyone.

"I'm sorry...I just don't know what to do about it." I felt more tears fall.

"Lucy, I know you don't mean to do it. I will try to help you as much as I can, but I need you to cooperate with me, okay?" He said with a sweet tone.

I nodded my head and rushed out of his office. I wiped my tears walking down the tears and went straight out the guild, ignoring the calls of my name.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

After I was controlled by Lucy again, I stood up from the floor, but my head was all over the place. I saw Grey was just as messed up as I was. Lucy came over and tried to help but Gramps called her in her office. I saw her look really sad and she avoided everyones eye contact as she walked up the stairs. Meanwhile she was in there, everyone crowded around us to make sure we were alright.

"You guys okay?" Erza said helping Grey stand up.

"Were fine. Just a little dizzy." I said reassuring everyone.

"I didn't think she could control two people!" Mira said from behind in counter.

"Yeah, I thought she could only control one." Lisanna agreed.

"Her powers must be growing." Erza said crossing her arms.

Just then all eyes turned towards Lucy run out of Gramps office, wiping her tears. I tried calling for her but she just ran out.

"Lucy..." I mumbled at the closed door.

"I think she needs time to cool off." Grey said standing next to me.

I didn't answer but I felt like I should visit her, to make sure she was okay.

"Ill be back tomorrow." I said running out of the guild into the darkness of the night.

If I remembered correctly, her new apartment was by the river on Main Street.

I walked in the front of the building and saw her light on in the second floor. I climbed up on the ledge of her window and looked inside. I saw her back facing the window as she sat on the edge of her bed with her hands on her face. 'Shes crying.' I realized.

I slowly opened the window and jumped over her bed, landing right by her. She gasped and wiped her tears. She quickly got up and backed away from me. I took a step forward but she kept backing up.

"G-Get away from me!" She yelled backing up into her dresser knocking over bottles of perfume and makeup.

"Why should I?" I asked stepping closer.

"Natsu! Just get out! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" She yelled with another tear falling.

"Lucy, you won't hurt me." I answered calmly.

"Natsu! Did you just forget what I did to you? Just leave me alone!" She said taking a step forward and pointing to her door.

"I won't leave you." I said giving her a glare. "Lucy, I don't care if you kill me, I won't leave you alone when you need me."

"Damnit Natsu!" She started walking in front of me giving me a strong look. "I don't need you right now!"

"Yes you do." I sighed. "And until your happy, I'm not leaving." I laughed falling on her bed.


	16. Training

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I was surprised to see Natsu in my apartment, espesically since he used the window. Idiot. I told him to get out before I hurt him again but he was to stubborn to listen and just laid down on my bed.

"Natsu, I'm serious. I won't hurt you anymore. Go." I said walking up to him pointing at my door.

"Nope." He grinned.

I sighed loudly in frustration. "Then what do you want?"

He sat up and gave me a serious stare. "To let you know you don't have to be alone. I remember how hard it was to control my powers, all the people I accidently hurt and buildings I burnt down, it was rough. But I had Igneel to be there with me, so it wasn't as hard." He gave me his signature grin.

"Well, sorry. I don't have a giant red dragon with me, so." I said crossing my arms and turning away from him.

"But you do have a dragon." He smirked and stood up next to me very closely. I blushed a bit but made it go away. I was supposed to be angry, dang it.

"Whatever. You can stay, but I need to read, so go lie on the couch or something and be quiet." I waved him off taking another one of Levy's books. I was determined to get myself under control before something serious happens. I just had to think of it as teaching myself. Simple, I did it all the time. Shouldn't be a problem. Right?

"Okay, sure." He said walking around. This would be the first tme he would be here huh?

I grabbed the book and sat comfortably on my bed. I really hoped this book would be more of a use than the last one. I read the table of contents of the Blood Bending book. Of course most was history but some chapters actually looked helpful. Only about two chapters said information on how it is controlled and how to use it. I read for about 10 minutes and realized I already figured this stuff out, but then I read that the 'masters' of this magic made scrolls for trainees such as myself to help with hand movements and control. Then I remembered something. on our way back from a mission, I was walking through the older section of Magnolia and saw this antique shop. It looked like a really old and dusty place but interesting. I wanted to go check it out but Natsu said it looked boring so we just left. 'I wonder if it's still open...' I thought closing the book.

"Hey Natsu what time is it?" I asked him as he looked away from the fire he was playing with in his hands.

"Id say about 6:30 pm. Why?" He asked.

"I'll be back in a few." I said rushing out. 'I really hope its still open. And they have some scrolls.'

I walked out of my apartment and looked around deciding the best route to go.

"Hey Lucy! Wait up!" I heard Natsu yell catching up with me. "Where are you going?"

"I need to visit a shop real quick." I said deciding a route and running down it. I heard Natsu's steps behind me but I didn't wait up. I was too excited and curious.

I ran the whole way across the town in front of the old shop. I saw inside an elderly women preparing to close up. I walked inside with Natsu next to me. I heard the bell ding as the women looked at us.

"I'm sorry, I'm about to close up." She said putting down a book.

"Please, can I just look around? I promise I won't be long." I pleaded.

"If you must." She replied waiting by the register.

"Lucy, why are we here?" Natsu whispered to me.

"I heard there were scrolls and books made to help new mages with my magic. I was hoping this store might have some." I answered.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the shop owner.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I was wondering if you had any Lost Magic scrolls or books?" I asked.

"I have several. What type are you looking for?" She asked standing up from her stool and headed towards a back closet door.

"Blood Bending." I answered hopefully.

"Ah, I do." She answered. I fangirled inside me but kept quiet. "I have had a couple of these scrolls for a while. Its about time someone claimed these."

She brought out about 2 or 3 scrolls and blew off the dust to form a cloud at me and Natsu.

"How much?" I asked, hoping I could afford it.

"Well, for all of them, let's say 5000 jewels." She said stacking them in a neat pile.

"Okay, I hope I have enough on me." I muttered digging through my bag. I came up with barely enough and placed on the counter in front of the women. She took it and ringed up the purchase.

"Thank you. Come again." She waved as the door bell clanged when we opened it.

"Thanks!" I yelled back and then exited.

"So you got some weird scrolly things. Now what?" Natsu asked confused.

"Well, I'm hoping with these I might be able to learn a thing or two about my magic." I sighed. "Why couldn't I just get a recent magic where actual people knew about it."

"That's too boring. Lost magic is way better!" He grinned, being a form of lost magic himself.

I laughed. "Alright, let's go home." I walked back to my apartment.

Once I got inside I gently laid the old scrolls down on my desk, making sure they were safe. I didn't know how sturdy or fragile they were but I didn't want to take any chances.

It was pretty late, I was going to tell Natsu I was going to take a shower, but I saw him halfway asleep on the couch so I decided to not disturb him. I took a shower and laid down onto my bed. Wow, I really missed my old bed. I missed the feeling of the warm sheets and the softness of my mattress under me. I snuggled up into my blanket and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up feeling great and warm. Really warm actually. I shifted a bit to turn around. I didn't feel like getting up so I just stretched a little, but my arm hit something. I lifted up my sheets to see a snorning head of pink hair.

"NATSU!" I screamed getting up from my bed. I flung the sheets off of him. I saw him cradleing one of my pillows in nothing but just his pants and scarf. 'Really? He didn't even have a shirt on.' I tsked at him.

"Luccyyy. What do you waannnt?" He whined shifting around to make his back face me.

"Natsu, get out of my bed! Where you in there the entire night? Why?!" I rambled angrily all at once.

He sighed and turned to look at my blue and green eyes. "Because. Your bed is comfy and I like it." He answered simply.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE." I yelled dragging him by his scarf onto the floor.

He groaned and stood up in front of me. "Fine. Ill see you at the guild." He said brushing himself off.

"I'm not going today, but feel free to leave."I said impatiently.

"Why aren't you going?" He asked tilting his head.

"Because. I still don't know what to do about my magic. I've decided that I won't return until I have completley controlled my powers. I can't risk hurting others again." I answered looking down.

"How long will that be?" He asked with a sad tone.

"I don't know. But don't worry. You can always find me at my lab if you need me. Meanwhile, you just go return and do whatever you usually do." I said trying to cheer ourselves up.

"Okay, Luce. But, just promise me you WILL come back?" He asked stepping closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a light peck on his lips. "Of course." I said smiling.

He suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer to give me a passonite kiss. My grip on his neck tightened as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. He shoved me back aganist the wall and laughed in between kisses.

We eventually pulled apart desperately trying to get in air.

"That was fun." He said giving me his toothy grin.

"Y-yeah." I said breathlessly.

I cleared my throat and grabbed my scrolls. "I should head out." I said kind of embarrassed we just made out. He walked closer and put his face right in front of mine.

He smirked at me, noticing my blush.

"See ya, Luce." He said standing up and jumping out of the window.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I hoped he would kiss me again but kind of relieved he didn't. Then I would be extra off scheledue.

About halfway to my lab I remembered I didn't take a shower or anything. I was still in yesterdays clothes but I figured I could take a shower at my lab and get dressed. It had a sort of gym type room in it but I didn't know what to put inside it. I unlocked the door and placed the scrolls down on my desk.

'I guess that could be my training room, but I'm going to need a person for me to test on.' I thought stepping into the shower. All throughout the shower I tried to think about who would actually be willing to let me test my kind of magic on them. No one would be that crazy enough. I stepped out and dried myself with a towel. I got dressed in a casual dress. I put on my labcoat over it even though I don't really need it. Most the time I just wear because it feels right and I feel important when I do. Other times I would need to because patients might come in for help or I would be examining a corpse's structure.

I decided to ask Makarov what I should do about my problem. I really didn't want to face the guild right now, but I knew Makarov would be there. I brushed my wet hair while I walked my way to the guild. I slowly opened the doors hoping no one would notice me. But of course, EVERYONE noticed me. I walked in to the silent crowd. I felt people take their distance from me, probably afraid I would unintentionally control them. I can't doubt them though. I would be scared too.

"I'm just here for Master." I reassured the nervous guild. I walked up the stairs and knocked softly on his door. I heard him reply and stepped in closing the door behind me.

"Yes?" He asked closing the book he was reading.

"Okay, I have made some progress." I said smiling at him. " I found some ancient scrolls about my magic that helps trainees like me, but I have a problem."

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"I want to train and get better, but I need a human body to practice on. I know no one woul-" I started.

"I'll do it." He said giving me a smirk.

"Really?!" I asked stepping closer to him.

"Of course. I said I would do anything to help you." He said standing up next to me.

"That's great! Thank you so much!" I cheered hugging the tiny man. "But hey, can you not tell anyone?"

"Why is that?" He asked pulling away from my hug.

"Because, I know ill end up feeling pretty rotten about possible hurting you in my training but I can only imagine what the guild will think. They already scared of me, I don't think they should know I'm a possible threat to their favorite master." I said looking away.

"You are no threat, Lucy. Just a mage getting to know her magic. If it will make you feel at ease, I won't say anything." He sighed as we headed for the door.

"Thank you." I said opening the door. I saw Natsu seemingly just come in the guild now, as everyone talked to him, but then all eyes turned to Master and me.

I walked down the stairs with Makarov and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Lucy. I thought you said you weren't coming?" Natsu asked.

"Hi, Natsu. I just needed a favor." I said quietly so no one else could hear. "I'll be going."

Makarov walked outside and I was to follow, but then Natsu blurted out something to definatly break the tension between me and the guild.

"Why did it get so quiet all the sudden? Its only Lucy." He said shrugging to all the stares at him and Lucy.

I turned around quickly. "Natsu!" I whispered to him.

"What? What's the matter with everyone? There acting like scared puppies." He stated crossing his arms.

"Just stop. I understand why their scared, let's just leave it like that, okay?" I tried to quickly reason with him so I could leave soon.

"Why are they scared of you Lucy!? You didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled as the guild murmered and muttered things among themselves.

"Natsu!" I said with my voice rising. " I do not blame them for being scared! Don't be mad at them for feeling frightened of me! They should be! Its for the best." I said trying to storm out, but Natsu grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What's the matter with you all?! Treating your own Nakama like this! You should be ashamed!" He yelled standing next to me.

"W-were sorry, Lucy." Wendy sputtered.

"Natsu, just quit! Your scaring them even more." I said to him.

"I'll be leaving everyone, don't worry." I waved to the guild and a pouting Natsu and met with Makarov outside.

"Ready?" I asked Makarov.

"Yes, let's go." He replied as we started towards my lab.

"Okay, so when w-" I was cut off again.

"Lucyy! Wait upp!" Natsu, Grey, and Erza yelled after me.

I sighed as Makarov giggled.

I turned around to face the three who caught up rather quickly.

"What?" I asked, curious at why their not scared.

"We want to help you." Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah, were sorry about treating you like that. It was wrong of us." Grey said with sorry eyes.

"Really?" Was all I could say.

"Of course! We'll always be here to help you!" Natsu said grinning.

"You guys do realize what your getting yourselves into, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"We don't care if we get hurt. We'll always be there for ya." Erza said.

"Aww! Thanks you guysss!" I squealed and hugged them all.

"Well let's go. Before the whole day is gone." I said looking up in the sky to tell the time.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

We trained the in gym for hours. Grey held up the scrolls for me to study as I tried the hand movements that was pictured on them.

"Okay, let's try again. Really focus, Lucy." Erza said observing me and Makarov in the middle of the room.

"Okay." I said determined to do this right for once.

I studied the scroll from Grey and memerized the weird hand movements, then turned back to Makarov.

I focused on Makarov and brought up my hand in front of me. I slowly clenched my fist, feeling the hot blood pulse course through my veins. I saw that it was working when the Master looked uncomfortable. I twisted my clenched hand and turned it sideways then laid it out flat. Along with my movements, Makarov fell to his knees in a painful groan. I didn't feel right about hurting him, but Erza reassured me from the sidelines to keep at it.

I quickly brought up my other hand and clenched it into a fist and placed it right next to my flat hand. I saw Makarov fall sideways onto his right ear with a loud thump.

"Wow...Lucy..." Natsu said in awe.

I quickly left my train of thought and released my grasp on Makarov. I walked over to the struggling man on the floor to help him up.

"Sorry. You okay?" I asked patting his shoulders.

"I'm just fine, Lucy. Good work." He gave me a weak smile. "I don't know how much longer I can take this, though. I call for a substitute!"

"Not me!" Natsu yelled fearfully.

"Well my job is holding her scrolls so..." Grey drifted off.

All eyes went to Erza.

"If...I must." She said regretfully.

"Thank you. And sorry." I smirked.

She got up and took Masters old spot on the floor.

"Hey Grey, try the other scroll." I instructed. He picked up another one and slowly opened it for me to examine.

"Huh, it says this one allows you to make your victim give up anything they posses on them." I read off the scroll. "Don't really get it, but let's try."

I turned to Erza, who was trying to keep a brave face.

"Okay..."I muttered reading the hand movements.

"As usual, reach out hand and clench fist to get control of body..." I mumbled to myself. "Okay, then point your first and second finger at the part of the body you wish to overtake."

I reached out my hand towards Erza and clenched my fist, feeling the same blood coursing sensation again.

She muffled a groan.

I unhooked my first and second fingers and pointed it at her arm. All the sudden her arm shot out from beside her and was stretched uncomfortable in the air. I moved my hand down to my leg, where on her, he sword was holstered. Moving along with my hands, Erza's stretched arm moved quickly by her sword and took it out. Natsu and Makarov took a step back by this. I thrusted my hand downwards and Erza pointed her sword at the ground and stabbed it, leaving the sword to stand for itself into the floor. I let go of my grip of Erza and walked towards her.

"I think I'm getting better." I smiled at everyone. They were all dumbfounded. "You guys alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Erza said clearing her throat.

"That was great, Luce! It was like having a little puppet of Erza!" He grinned but soon lost it from the evil glare from her.

"Hey..." I said staring to hatch and idea.

"What?" Grey asked from across the room.

"Hey, Erza? Can you do me a favor?" I asked looking at her.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Take off your armor." I said simply.

"Okay...why?" She asked.

"Ever since I met you, I couldn't precisly tell your weakness because of your armor, I want to try a crossover. I think that's the correct term for it. She equipted into a regular shirt tucked into her skirt.

"What's a crossover?" Natsu asked confused.

"It is when two forms of magic combine to become stronger."Makarov explained. "But I don't see how Lucy can preform this, she only has one type of magic."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't know if I was using the correct term. But let me just try an idea."

She stared into Erza's body, looking throughout all her muscles and nerves. It wasn't easy but she saw that she her right side was dominant, which means her left side of her body was a bit weaker than the right. It wasn't a lot to go on, but she figured why not.

"Lucy, you okay?" Erza asked getting embarrassed from the intense stare from Lucy.

"Yeah. Sorry, its just...your strong."I said giving a smile. She laughed a bit and thanked me.

My face grew serious with my idea. I brought up my hand, but instead of clenching like how your always supposed to start out like, I pointed first ans econd fingers outward and my thumb upward, focusing on her two weakest nerves in her body. I split up my fingers to look like a pair of scissors and heard a howl of pain from Erza.

"Sorry!" I yelled but continued.

I drew back my middle finger and clenched it along with my others, making her moan in pain some more. I let go of her, realizing I put her through enough pain. I rushed over by her body on the floor.

"Ah, geez Lucy. What did you just do?" She asked rubbing her neck and back, where the nerves I pointed out were.

"Just an idea..." I drifted off while helping her to her feet.

"Lucy that didn't look like anything of these scrolls, what did you do?" Grey asked joining everyone.

I sat Erza down on a bench next to Natsu and Makarov who looked worried and confused.

"Well..." I began. "After I tried learning Erza's weap points, I saw there was barely any but managed to find two of them that would hurt the most." I said pointing to my eyes as a symbol for my gift.

"I figured just as much." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"I tried to use Blood Bending to bring all of her blood to those two nerves, basically putting the same amount of pressure on them as a punch would but it lasts longer." I tried to clarify. "Get it?"

I saw confused looks and shifts from positions and took that as a No.

"I just combined my magic with my research." I said raising an eyebrow at them all. 'Oh's' and 'Hmm's' were heard as a reply.

"We can quit for today. I think I have tortured you all enough for now." I said taking a seat next to everyone else. "But don't forget." All eyes went to me.

"Natsu. Grey. Your next." I said giving them an evil smirk.

They cowered in fear and hid behind the sore Erza. Erza noticed this and pushed them away.

"Please? You think I can protect you? I'm honestly impressed someone could hurt this much without even touching me. Your on your own." She said standing up unsteadily. The two boys awed that someone could actually scare Erza. I laughed at their fear-stricken exppressions.

"You did a good job, Lucy. Keep this up and I could see you become a wonderful mage one day." Makarov said giving me a proud glance.

Those words touched my heart. I would finally be a great mage, just like how my parents wanted. I hugged the tiny man and walked everyone out of my lab, staring into the sunset.

"Thank you all for helping. I really appreciate it." I said looking at the four mages. "And I don't think I will have those random bursts on control now. Hopefully since I used it on purpose for once." I cracked.

"No problem, Lucy. Just call us if you ever need anymore help." Erza said giving a strong smile. With that the four left for the guild.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

We said our goodbyes from Lucy and made it back to the guild. I still saw Erza suffering a bit from training and was frankly freaked out Lucy could actually do THAT to The Titania! Imagine what she would do to me! I walked in the guild with everyone else and it went silent, as if waiting for Lucy to appear.

"Ugh, I'm taking a nap." A tired Makarov said dragging his feet upstairs and into my office.

"Mira! Ill take a strawberry cake!" Erza yelled and then plopped into a chair groaning.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Levy asked.

"Lucy's training. She's really getting strong!" I laughed but quickly faltered. "Levy. Your not scared of Lucy, right?" I asked giving her a serious glare.

"N_No! I mean, k-kinda...I don't know!" She sputtered. "I don't want to be, but I can help but feel a little...on edge..."

"I understand. But I'll tell you this now with proof. She is taking care of her problem and I think she has solved it. So next time she comes here, please don't be afraid. She's controlling it now, so no worries!" I grinned at her.

"Really? So she won't control us randomly anymore?" Levy asked with hope in her eyes.

"I highly doubt it if she were too." I answered. "SO HEAR THAT EVERYONE? LUCY HAS EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL NOW!" I yelled to the entire guild. Everyone turned to face Natsu.

"She has overcome her problems and won't have random bursts of power anymore! So please quit treating her like how you all have been lately!" I yelled.

"Of course!"

"We never meant to!"

"Yeah, she just intimidated us a bit!"

Loud shouts came from everywhere.

I laughed and enjoyed the rest of my day, knowing I should before training tomorrow...


	17. Natsu VS Lucy

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I trained like that for weeks on end, maybe even months, I can't remember. All I do remember is the awesome feeling of magic power growing inside me after every practice. I memorized all my techniques from the scrolls I bought so I stored them safely in my lab. I even taught myself new techniques like how I did with Erza on our first practice. I could still see tons of improvement needed but for now I was okay. I'm still using still bodies as a target, but I do want to bump it up a little. Ah, I still remember those faces Natsu and Grey had on the second day of training. They looked horrified at what they thought I was going to do to them, it was hilarious. I went easy on them but that didn't stop their whining. Over time they got used to me picking them for a target and just gave up simply, no questions asked. Then one day, about a month into training, I thought I should try to boost my tatics a bit.

"Hey, guys?" I said turning to them all sitting on a bench in the training studio. (Old gym.)

"Hmm?" Makarov said.

"I think I was to try something different this time." I thought out loud while putting my finger on my lips.

"What is it?" Natsu groaned probably thinking the worst.

"I want to try a moving target this time. I'm pretty sure whenever I'm in a fight, my rival won't just stand there and let me control them." I explained.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." Erza agreed.

"So...who's up?" I asked smirking.

Silence filled the room.

"Come on! You've all been through this before!" I whined to the four.

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less!" Natsu countered.

"Humph...I suppose your right. Then your up Natsu." I said simply walking to the middle of the room.

Natsu groaned and stood up with his head down, joining me in the middle.

"Okay, now just try running towards me. Let's see how fast I can control you." I smiled.

"Just...run?" He asked to clarify.

"Yup. Right at me." I said getting in a battle stance.

"Okay..." He said then shot off towards me.

I saw him come at me with great speed but I quickly pulled up my hand, clenched it into a fist, and pointed out my two fingers and slammed them on the ground. Moving along with my hand, Natsu immediantly stopped and fell to his knees on the ground with his arms locked behind his back. She groaned out in pain. Grey clapped at the moaning Natsu.

"Well done, Lucy." Grey clapped some more laughing.

I let go of his hold and he fell to the ground completely. I walked over and helped him back to his feet.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No problem. Didn't even hurt!" He laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, cause those groans were of pleasure, not pain!" Grey remarked from the bench.

"Grey..." Erza scoffed.

"Say something, Ice Princess?" Natsu snapped.

"Nope! Nothing at all, Flame Brain!" He snapped back.

"Guys..." I said quietly at the arising battle.

"QUIT FIGHTING!" Erza yelled at them.

"Yes Ma'me!" They said in unison.

"Well, anyways, good job Lucy. You should practice more with a moving opponent, then maybe with a real fight." Makarov smirked, crossing his arms.

"A real fight?" I asked worriedly. "I don't know about that."

"Pssh! You can totally fight!" Natsu said giving me a thumbs up. "Just, not me."

"Alright. I'll just keep training for now." I said stretching my arms.

"Natsu? Ready to go again?" I asked slowly making my way to the middle of the room again.

"Yes..."He whined. "Hey after this can we go on a mission?"

"Sure. We haven't been on one in a while, now, huh? About 2 weeks?" I replied.

"Yeah! I've been itching to fight someone for a while!" He remarked lighting his fist on fire.

"You've been fighting me." I said.

"Yeah, but I let you win." He said simply.

"Oh, really?" I countered.

"Uh...oh..." Grey drifted off.

"Yeah. For your training." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you let me win, eh?" I said walking up to him.

"Yes, Lucy." He said starting to get aggravated.

"Wanna test it then?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Let's fight. No one holding back." I smirked and leaned in closer to his face.

"Nah, I don't wanna hurt you Lucy." He countered smirking back.

"You won't." I smiled leaning back a bit. I saw him smile a bit wider.

"You're on, then."

"You guys, I don't think this is the best idea." Erza said.

"Its fine, Erza. Just consider it as...sparing." I thought out loud.

"I would also recommend taking this outside. I don't think Nastu would survive if he burnt down her new lab." Grey considered.

"Your right. Let's go out back." I said leading the way into the medium-sized backyard. The grass was full and green and had a tall wood fence surrounding it, with a few trees in the middle.

"Pretty." Erza complemented.

"Too bad its about to get destroyed." Grey dead-panned crossing his arms.

We all walked outside and took in the great view. Makarov, Grey, and Erza took a seat on a picnic table near a corner. Me and Natsu stood a few feet away, readying ourselves.

"So. Who wants to bet?" Grey asked.

"I don't know, actually." Erza said, thinking about who could win.

"It is a close match. Natsu could easily be controlled by Lucy, but if he had the possibility to overcome that, he could knock her out." Makarov contemplated. "Plus, this type of magic can wear out easily."

"How could he overcome it?" Grey asked turning towards him.

"Well, from what I have seen, there's two ways. Either if he miraculously had enough strength to still move his body, which I don't think any human could, or if Lucy gets too distracted why controlling him. She can have enough concentration to control another person, but if she forgets about Natsu for too long, her grasp can bet let go without her knowing." Makarov clarified.

"Ready, Natsu?" I asked him.

"I'm all fired up!" He yelled.

The two got into their battle stances and prepared themselves. The silent tension in the air was broken when Natsu came at her will full force.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" He yelled as he spewed a tornado of fire at Lucy, really hoping he wouldn't hurt her too bad.

I quickly dodged and tumbled out of the literal line of fire. Natsu found her from all the smoke and ran at her. I was caught off guard and began dodging his punches until I was up against a tree. I saw a heavy throw come at me and I ducked. I flew to the right and held out my hand and pointed my two fingers at Natsu's neck. A groan of pain was heard as he fell to his knees and clenched his neck. I slowly got up, worn out from the fight already. I saw his pained face and felt sorry for a second but then realized it was just a friendly match and it would be over soon. He knelt of his knees which were on the scorched ground. I slowly came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kneeling myself. I pinched his right waist nerve and he fell over unconscious. That nerve was my best friend.

Claps were heard from behind me and turned to see the others heading towards us. I laughed at their awed expressions and sat down to help Natsu regain his consciousness.

"Ugh...mrrph.." He groaned stirring his head which was on my lap. His eyes slowly fluttered open and a confused expression crossed his face. I leaned over to look at his face upside down, with my hair almost touching his nose.

"Hiya." I smiled at him.

"W-wha? What happened?" He asked sitting up, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You just got your butt kicked by Lucy." Grey laughed at him.

Natsu turned around to look at me for confirmation. I nodded and gave him a smile.

"WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY!" He yelled standing up.

"Sorry, Natsu. We all witnessed it. And unfortunately, so did her backyard..." Erza drifted off looking at my scorched grass and trees still on fire. I looked at the four mages in front of me but noticed something weird. Both Natsu and Grey looked red in the face but Makarov was looking down. Erza seemed okay, but what up with the guys? I decided to not worry and listen to Natsu.

"B-but...that's not fair! She has all these weird moves no one knows about and and..." He stopped letting his head drop in shame.

"Its alri-"

"He's right, though." I cut off Makarov.

"Huh?" Everyone said at once.

"I agree with Natsu. If I didn't know anything about muscles or pressure points, he probably would've won. Pretty quickly too." I remarked crossing my arms.

"Come on, Lucy..." Grey started but didn't finish, knowing what she said was true.

"I mean think about it. If I were to teach you all my knowledge on the human body, I'm sure you guys would be invincible. Like I said before, its just research. Anyone can do it, its just no one was willing to give it a try, except me." I said simply. "So Natsu, I honestly wouldn't count that as a loose."

He lifted his head to look at me with happier eyes.

"Well I do." Grey said but soon regretted it with a slap to the head my Erza.

"But still, Lucy. Don't judge yourself like that anyways. Your probably the only one who had the brains and imagination to come up with your OWN techniques. That is some amazing and has given you the right to be called a mage. And a very strong one at that." Makarov said reassuringly.

"You all still think I'm strong?" I asked amazed.

"Of course! You managed to take me down, right? That's pretty cool!" Natsu said with an impressed tone.

"Yeah. That's the upside. You created the whole, punch in pressure point system AND combines that with the rare magic Blood Bending, so there really is no offical weakness. Until you find out yourself, your have the world at your fingertips." Erza said wisely.

"Thanks everyone." I said giving them all a warm smile and hugging them.

I looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting.

"So, I guess no mission today?" I assumed.

"Yeah, we can get one tomorrow." Natsu said then looked over at Grey, and Erza. "Anyone else want to come?"

"I have nothing planned for awhile. I'll go." Erza shrugged.

"Sure. Why not." Grey sighed.

"Alright. We should all head back to the guild." Makarov suggested. We all nodded and was on our way to the guild.

We all bursted into the guild and went our separate ways. Grey wanted to fight with Nastu but saw how worn out he was from our fight and turned to talk with his friend Loke. Erza of course went to order her favorite desert and chat with Mira about practice. Natsu found Happy and sat at a table with him as Happy ate a fish, and Makarov went upstairs to his office.

I sighed and went to sit down by Erza, but got a few weird glances but I shook it off and ordered a vanilla milkshake.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy skipped and sat down beside me.

"Hey Levy." I greeted giving her a smile.

"What happened to your clothes?" She asked looking down at my dress.

"Huh?" I asked wondering what was wrong. I looked down to see my dress burnt and torn. My knee high dress was now singed and mid-thigh high now. I had tears and rips all throughout my sleeves and back, and a giant cut across my chest revealing what I think was way to much cleavage.

"Holy crap!" I yelled taking off out of the guild, trying to hide myself.

"Wait, Lucy!" I heard Levy yell from her barstool.

"See you tomorrow Levy!" I yelled not turning back.

I ran all the way home ignoring the looks people gave me. I went inside and locked my door, then went to the mirror. 'Its worse than I thought! Why did no one tell me?!' I thought frantically while looking at my exposed body. I smacked myself in the face upon realizing that's why all the boys were blushing or looking away at me back at my lab. 'Arrg! I can't believe they saw me like this! WHY DIDN'T ERZA SAY ANYTHING?' I thought bitterly. 'And that's why I got those weird looks back at the guild!'

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I hit myself in the forehead.

"Your not stupid, Lucy." I heard a familiar deep voice say. I gasped and turned around scared to the person in my apartment. My eyes met with Natsu laying on my bed with that grin of his.

"N-Natsu?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hey why did you run out like that all the sudden?" He asked curiously.

I remembered my clothing and ran to hide behind my closet door peaking my head out to look at Natsu's confused expression.

"W-why didn't you guys tell me about my clothes?!" I asked blushing. He blushed too and sat up scratching his head.

"Didn't think it mattered?" He said asking more than answering.

"Natsu! My clothes are in ruins and are...exposing..." I whispered the last part.

"Sorry, Lucy." He apologized.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said softly with the blush still on my cheeks. I grabbed my pajama's and hesitantly stepped out from the closet door.

"Don't look." I ordered and bolted for the bathroom. 'He looked anyways.' I thought as I closed the door behind me.

I took a long shower and threw away my old dress. I put on my pajama's and walked outside to see Nastu asleep on my bed. I sighed and realized I had no energy to deal with his complaining if I were to wake him up. I crawled into bed next to him and snuggled up into my sheets. His heat was warming up my bed to the perfect temperature and inched closer to him. I poked my head out of my sheets and looked at his cute sleeping face. I smiled and felt my eyelids droop and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling wonderful. My body didn't ache as much and I felt way to cozy to move a muscle. I sat staring to my room for a while until I heard a sigh and felt hot breath on the back of my neck, making the hairs stand up. I tried to turn around but I felt a muscley arm weigh me down from my waist. It was Natsu's left arm around me.

"Natsu." I said still locked in my position. I felt his head snuggle closer into the back of my head, moving my hair, his grip tightened around my waist.

'Is this going to happen whenever we sleep in the same bed together?' I thought.

I heard some snickering from above me and looked up to see Happy's face red from trying to control himself from laughing.

"Oh, Lucy. You guys look so cute together!" Happy laughed sitting in front of my face to mock me. I blushed but couldn't cover it because of my position. This made him laugh harder.

"Happy! Help me out here!" I whined trying to reach my hands out to him.

"Why? Aren't you comfortable?" He joked, backing away from my grasp.

"Happy!" I said getting angry from his jokes but still blushing.

"Mmm..." Natsu mumbled in his sleep taking his right hand and moving it under me to grip my waist with both arms now. He snuggled some more in my hair. I blushed harder.

"He liiiiikes you!" Happy snickered.

If I could get redder, I would.

"Happy! Just wake him up!" I almost yelled at him.

"Okay okay, Lucy." He finally agreed and flew over my head out of my view.

"Hey Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!" I heard him yell.

"Mmmm...Luccyy?" He mumbled in his sleep. 'Is he dreaming about me?!' I thought getting red again.

Happy laughed and yelled at him a couple more times before he gave up.

"I don't know what to do Lucy! He hypnotized or something!" Happy whined in defeat. "You try."

I sighed in frustration.

"Natsu! Get up!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Natsu said waking up right away.

"W-wha? How come you could do it so easily!?" Happy whined.

"Oh, Happy, Hey." Natsu said not lifting his head from my hair.

"Um...Natsu?" I said nervously.

"Hmm?" He said still not moving. Happy snickered.

"What are you doing?" I asked still locked in my position.

"...oh." He muttered realizing what he was doing. He hesitantly let go of my waist and sat up. I turned around to face him and sat up too.

"Sorry. Whenever I'm near you in my sleep I kind of get get hypnotized by your scent. I love it." He sheepishly grinned scratching the back of his head. I blushed 50 shades of red.

"T-thanks. Its no problem." I said awkwardly giving a smile.

"You liiiiike each other!" Happy said softly floating above us.

We both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Shut up, Happy." Natsu muttered. He only snickered in a reply.

"Come on Natsu! I'm hungry, let's go to the guild!" Happy said changing the subject.

"Me too. We'll be off Lucy." Natsu said preparing to jump off out of the window.

"Okay, see you later. And use the door." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"But this way is more fun..." He stopped, halfway out the window as Happy already left. I crouched over by him to help him back inside. I took his arm but he lost his balance and we both fell screaming out of the window. I landed on top of him with a loud thud outside my apartment complex. I groaned not wanting to move incase my head was to explode any second. I heard Natsu laugh a bit.

"Haha, sorry Luce." He said. I looked up at his grinning face and my heart skipped a beat. I used my hands to sit up from his chest and he sat up too, with me on his lap.

"Natssuuu! Where'd you g-" Happy was cut short at the scene before him.

I held my dizzy head and looked at Happy flying in place their with his mouth wide open. I realized yet another awkward position and quickly tried to deny what Happy was thinking.

"H-happy! No,no! Its wasnt-I mean its not what it seems!" I spat out all at once.

"Wow...you two really DO like each other." Happy confirmed keeping his amazed face. Natsu and I both blushed till we were crimson. I pushed myself off of Natsu and stood up.

"We fell out of the window." I confirmed to the cat.

"Yeah...sure. Anyways Natsu quit getting all lovey-dovey with Lucy and let's go! I'm hungry!" Happy whined.

"We weren't getting...like that!" Natsu defended trying to hide his red face.

"I'm going back inside." I said embarrassed. 'Stupid cat!' I thought opening my door with my key and getting dressed in a pair of jeans and my hoodie.

I stopped dressing when a thought came up into my mind. 'What exactly are we?' I thought about me and Natsu. 'I mean we've kissed a few times but nothing has really been made official between us.' I thought continuing my morning routine. 'Do I want a serious relationship?' I considered. 'Nah. That would make things complicated. Were great as we are now.' I shook the thought out of my mind and was already on my way to the guild. I opened the doors and welcomed everyone in the guild.

"Ah, Lucy. Come here." Makarov immediately came to me.

"Sure." I agreed walking into his office with him. I saw Erza, Grey, and Natsu already inside lounging around.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone.

"I want you all to take a mission." Makarov said jumping on his desk.

"A mission? What for?" Asked a shirtless Grey.

"I was told by one of the Magic Council members that they want a team from Fairy Tail to preform this mission. They didn't give me a lot of details but they said it is important that you do." He explained to us all.

"What do we have to do?" Erza asked.

"It seems like a town has been taken over by a Dark Guild. They have captured and held prisoner the women and children and the males are doing forced labor. I want you guys to go in and destroy everything but no victims are to be hurt, understand?" Makarov said sternly.

"What kind of forced labor?" I asked.

"We don't know. The only clue we have is that victims will enter a nearby cave and will stay in for hours, then return looking pale and lifeless. Some don't return at all." He explained softly.

"We'll do it! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

We all shouted in agreement and was on our way to the train station.

"So where is this town?" I asked playing with my train ticket.

"In the middle of nowhere. There aren't any other towns nearby for miles and is in the mountains." Grey said reading the page of information.

"So I guess we're going to have to hike, huh?" I said disappointed.

"It won't be so bad." Erza reassured me as we all took our seats on the train. As usual, as soon as the train started Natsu's head fell into my lap. My heart skipped a beat and I hesitantly laid my hand on his head for comfort. I stroked it until I fell asleep myself, along with Erza and Grey.


	18. Dont Get Noticed

It was a whole day trip just to get there, it was really secluded from the rest of the world, no wonder it was taken over so easily. We all stepped out of the train at dawn and was ready to begin our mission.

"So what do we do first?" Natsu asked.

"First." Erza started looking up to the mountain before them. "We hike."

We hiked all day up that mountain. My feet were blistered even though I wore shoes, the air was getting thin and I started to breath heavily. We finally saw the camp and hid behind the bush until night-time. Then Erza plan would be in-tact.

"So what's your plan, Erza?" I whispered sitting next to her.

"Okay." She began. "From what it looks like this place is heavily guarded so were going to need to sneak in."

"And that means WITHOUT getting noticed by anyone." She directed at Natsu and Grey.

"Natsu and Grey, you two will go to the left side of the camp and try to find their headquarters. I think I saw a building up ahead from that direction. Me and Lucy will go towards that cave by the cages with women and children." She explained.

"Okay, what are we going to do once inside their building?" Grey whispered.

"Find the leader and take him out. Then hide him for the time being and meet us by or in the cave." Erza whispered back.

"Sounds good. What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked.

"I need Lucy to help me with the mystery in the cave and help set free the women and children. Its about time to start. We need to figure out a way to sneak in." She whispered.

"Maybe..." I started to think.

"What?" Grey asked.

"I could pretend to be a prisoner trying to escape but then get caught. All eyes would be on me then you guys could go in." I said.

"No, Lucy. That's too dangerous." Natsu said strongly.

"Oh come on! I will only be taken by one or two guards to the cages and once I'm alone I can take them out!" I whispered, getting more confident in my idea.

"I don't know, Lucy..."Erza said.

"It will be fine." I said taking off my hoodie.

"Natsu. Burn my jeans." I ordered sticking out my legs.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I need to look like a prisoner. Burn them at the ends." I said giving my legs again.

He burnt the ends of my jeans to about halfway up my calves. They looked worn out and torn. Perfect. I grabbed my shirt with my mouth and torn it sideways to reveal a little of my stomach and had Erza shred my sleeves with her sword. I ruffed up my hair and took off my shoes.

"So? Do I look like a prisoner?" I asked.

"Yeah, great." Nastu complemented. I blushed.

"Okay, wait for my signal." I said and left them behind the bushes.

I walked out into the open right in front of a watch tower. I looked up inside and met eye to eye with a guard.

"HEY A PRISONER ESCAPED!" He yelled to the camp. I froze in fear of what they were to do to me but quickly tried to run away. You know for the act. I backed away slowly with fear in my eyes as two or three guards ran out. I ran parallel to the bushes that hid everyone else. I pretended to trip and fall on the ground as the three guards caught up to me. One lifted me up by my hair and I screamed in pain. I saw the bushes start to move but just hoped it wasn't them.

"Take her back inside. She needs to be punished for her crime." The second guard said. The one pulling my hair didn't let go. Instead he dragged me away with me screaming, not even caring about my pain. I was dragged inside the gates and saw them close slowly. I couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

(Erza P.O.V.)

We watched carefully after Lucy left us. We saw her stand in front of the gate and look up at the watch tower.

"HEY A PRISONER ESCAPED!" I heard a guard yell.

I saw three guards come out after Lucy and she ran away sometimes stealing glances at us through the bushes. I made everyone go in the opposite direction but heard a scream. We all turned around to see Lucy being held up by her hair by a guard who caught her. I felt anger rise through me but I had to push the feeling away. Lucy knew this would happen so we should get in before our chance is gone.

I had to hold Natsu back from murdering that guy, he almost blew our cover but he only shook a few leaves. We watched Lucy get dragged inside screaming as we hopped the fence.

"Let's go get her! Were inside!" Natsu whispered to me.

"No. We follow through with our plan. I will get her. You guys go to their hq and remember. DO NOT GET NOTICED. WE CANNOT GET CAUGHT. If we do Lucy would've been dragged around like a doll for nothing." I whispered.

"Okay. Remember meet at the cave when your done. Be careful." I said and left the two. I really hope they won't mess up.

I snuck around the right side of the camp, cautious of wandering guards. I finally came upon the cave I was searching for. I careful came closer but stopped in my tracks when a bloodcurdling scream was trying to be muffled came from the cave.

"Lucy." I whispered to myself and bolted into the cave cautiously.

I went through tunnels that were twisted and confusing. I was wondering mindlessly for a good 20 minutes before I stopped to take a breath and think.

'I need to calm down. I can't find Lucy and finish the mission with me acting instead of thinking.' I thought.

All the sudden I heard the voices of guards coming right at me. I dashed behind a wall and eavesdropped on them.

"So, what kind of punishment is that blonde getting? I don't remember seeing her before but I guess I never really looked at all of em." I heard the first guard say.

"Me neither, and the usual punishment." He replied boredly.

"Ah, the worst kind." The first guard chuckled.

"She's a tough one though. I have never heard anyone actually be able to muffle their screams when it comes to punishment. I think she will be okay, though." The second one said kicking a rock from the cave.

"Eh, too bad." The first one said.

After they passed, I quietly ran down the hall from where they were coming from and saw a room up ahead. I approached cautiously and saw Lucy lying on the floor alone. I ran in and sat beside her.

"Lucy! Lucy, are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"Erza?" She asked surprised. "Erza! You guys got in!"

"Of course. We had to come get you!" I said hugging her. "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"I'm okay, they just roughed me up a bit." She said standing up.

"Alright. Glad your okay." I said standing up too.

"So what's the next move?" She asked looking around.

"Okay, I have an idea. After Natsu and Grey take down the leader, it won't take long for the guards to notice him missing or find him unconscious. During that time we should try to free as many prisoners in the cages and help them escape. All without getting noticed." I explained quietly in case someone came.

"Good idea. But do you think Natsu and Grey can take down their leader?" She asked nervously.

"Believe it or not they can be serious when they need to be. I'm sure they can do it." I reassured her. "Now let's get out of here before someone finds us."

"Right." She replied as we made our way to the opening of the room. We snuck out of the cave, getting lost a couple times. About a half hour later we managed to get outside.

"We shouldn't stray too far from the cave. I told Natsu and Grey we would meet them by there." I whispered to her peaking my head out of the cave. 'So many guards...' I thought.

"That's a lot of guards Erza, we could get caught easily." Lucy said losing hope.

"Don't give up yet Lucy. I have a plan." I smirked at her. "Follow me."

I crept quietly behind a rock wall. I looked out to see about a mile long yard of cages after cages filled with shivering women and children who look horrible. Guards walked up and down the rows and columns of cages but not really paying attention.

"Hey, what are you doing? If they catch you your going to get murdered!" A little girl in the closest cage whispered to us, holding the bars that contained her. I put up my finger to my mouth to quiet her and nodded my head. She understood and relaxed a bit. I peaked my head out further to see only one guard twirling his keys on his finger, as we walked towards our way. I turned to face Lucy who was also looking.

"Lucy, I need those keys from that guard. Can you make him come here?" I whispered to her and she nodded. She stepped out a bit and lifted her hand. I saw the girl in the cage shiver and stare at us in confusion. Lucy clenched her hand while focusing on the guard who automatically was strained to stand up straight. She made some weird movements with her hand and made the guy walk over uncomfortably and hold out his keys to her. I saw the fear and confusion in the guards eyes but were closed suddenly when Lucy knocked him out.

"Great. Good job Lucy." I said dragging the guards body away from sight.

"No problem." She replied handing me the keys.

"Okay, I'm going to try to let out some prisoners, if you see a guard notice me, I need you to keep his mouth shut, okay?" I asked.

"Got it." She whispered.

We crept out unnoticeably to the cage with the same little girl.

"Were here to help. Don't be afraid." Lucy said to her as I unlocked her cage slowly and quietly. The girl nodded and jumped out onto the ground in front of us. She was about 9 or 10 with light brown hair.

"I'm Sally." She whispered to us. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm Erza and this is Lucy. And its no problem, but for us to get everyone out, we need to be quiet and stealthy. Can you do that?" I asked while giving her a smile. She nodded and stood behind Lucy for protection.

"Okay, let's move. Keep an eye out." I started. "Sally if you see a guard notice us tell Lucy right away." I said to the girl. She nodded in agreement.

I crept along the whole row of cages, quietly waking up the prisoners and helping them escape. Soon our group was getting to big and noticeable.

"Lucy, let's take this group by the fence. Could you lead them out and ill take watch?" I suggested.

"Let's switch jobs, incase someone does notice, I could keep them quiet." She suggested instead.

"Good plan." I said.

I walked the group back by the rock we started by and ran towards the fence next to the cave.

"Okay, everyone. Erza will lead you out into the forest, but make sure to stay close to her. We don't want to risk letting the guards see us." Lucy said just above a whisper so everyone could hear.

The crowd nodded in agreement and one by one prisoner after prisoner climbed the fence and landed safely on the other side. I left Lucy to tell the group on what to do.

I lead them into the forest just outside the fence, enough to keep them hidden.

"Okay, everyone. I'm going to go back for others. Meanwhile, please stay here and be quiet until I return." I said leaving the group and rejoined Lucy.

"Everyone gone?" She whispered. I nodded.

"Let's ge-"

My sentence was cut off by a blast from the other side of the camp.

"Natsu..." I growled angrily.

(Natsu/Grey P.O.V.)

After Erza left us, we snuck quietly around the left side of the camp.

"She said there was a building sort of thing around here." Grey whispered.

"I think that's it." Natsu whispered back pointing to a large metal building, only about two stories high though.

"Let's go." Natsu whispered crouch walking silently.

We got up to the front door, trying to hurry before some wandering guards saw us. Grey opened the door cautiously peeking inside for anyone then quickly ran inside with Natsu behind him, closing the door softly.

"Do we even know what the leader looks like?" I questioned him looking around the corner.

"Nope." Grey answered sighing.

We snuck down the hallway peering into all the rooms we pass until the second floor staircase was the only place left.

"Guess he's on the second floor." Grey said looking up at the stairs to make sure no one was coming down. Our feet pattered on the cement staircase until they stopped at a door. We opened it a crack to look for oncoming guards, but saw none and ran into the hallway.

"Look." Grey said pointing to a lonely door at the end of a hallway.

"That's probably it." I whispered heading towards it. We stood on both sides of the door ready to break it down, when we heard voices on the inside.

"What?! How did a prisoner escape?! I thought I told you to have guards posted by the cages at all times!" A deep voice yelled.

"We did. No one knows where she came from, nor has ever seen her before, but she had rags on and was sneaking outside till a watch guard spotted her." Another voice said.

"Bring her here." The deep voice commanded.

I signaled Grey to get ready to go in. We knew they were talking about Lucy and we couldn't let them have her. We burst in the doors to see the faces of the two men.

"W-wha, who are you?" The man with the deep voice said. He was a old guy but he looked fit and could take a punch. The other guys was about a head shorter but had on a bored expression on.

"Stop what you are doing to these civilians." Grey said strongly.

"Ah, I see. You've come to overtake me, no?" The older guy said calming down.

"Just stop all of this nonsense and let these people go, before you get hurt." Natsu said taking a step forward.

"James, go get the girl. I will have this finished up by the time you get back." The older guy said smirking.

"Yes." James said trying to get to the door but was stopped by Natsu.

"You're not going anywhere." Natsu said looking down at the tiny man.

James rolled his eyes and turned halfway around to look at the older guy.

"Well, Master Harry?" He said sarcastically.

"If it is a fight you want, I won't pass up an offer like that." Harry said walking closer to the three.

"We don't want to fight. Just stop all of this. What reason do you have to do all of this?" Grey asked stepping in front of Harry.

"Eh, no reason. Just got bored." Harry laughed.

'Uh oh...' Grey thought.

"You think imprisoning innocent people is just a game!? What is the matter with you? I outta torch you right now!" Natsu yelled stepping in front of Grey to give Harry a nasty glare.

"Natsu." Grey said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just give up, before someone gets hurt." Grey said calmly looking at Harry.

"I'm not just going to give up my whole camp just like that." Harry replied simply.

"Grey, can we beat him up now?" Natsu seethed through his teeth from his anger.

Grey sighed and stood next to Natsu.

"Yes."

With that, Natsu leaped and punched Harry straight in his face, making him fly into the cement wall leaving a crater from his body.

"Remember Natsu! Try to be quiet!" Grey yelled after him. He turned around to face James.

"I suppose we have to fight too, huh?" James said boredly.

"We don't have to. You could help us." Grey suggested shrugging his arms.

"Nah, then I won't get paid." James said trying to throw a punch at Grey but missed.

"Ice Make Lance!" Grey yelled shooting lances at James but he dodged barely jumping around and then landing on the floor.

"Lightning Strike!" James yelled sending a yellow bolt of lightning at Grey but he dodges and shot more lances at him, catching his leg making him fall to the ground. James quickly got up and shot a tornado of lightning at Grey but almost missed only giving him a tiny shock and a burn.

"Ice Make Sword!"

Grey came full speed at him, elbowing him in the face, then stabbing his leg, making blood spew out.

Grey stood above him victoriously, pointing his sword at his neck. James expression turned from bored to a slight worry, but then to sleeping when Grey knocked him out instead of killing him.

'Pretty easy. Then again he only looked like a butler or something. How's Natsu?' Grey thought.

(Meanwhile with Natsu)

Natsu punched Harry, sending him into the wall. Nastu flew up and sent a tornado of fire at him still stuck into the wall, but when the smoke cleared Natsu met a fist to his face, making him fall down.

"Don't underestimate me, kid." Harry said darkly.

"I never do." Natsu grinned and kicked his stomach making Harry bang into his desk. Natsu quickly got up and sent fiery punches in all directions but were all dodged.

'This guy is fast.' Natsu thought but was disrupted by a punch to a punch to his face, making him fall back a few feet. Natsu recovered but ducked when he saw some lightning come from all directions and saw it was from James and Grey's fight.

Natsu got up and ran at Harry managing a kick to his face. Harry groaned in pain, spitting out a bit of blood.

"Poison Gods Roar!" Harry yelled at Natsu who got hit head on making a very loud blast, breaking through the wall of the building.

'Erza's going to kill us.' Grey thought after hearing the deafening blast. Grey ran over and shot Harry in the head with his ice bazooka, knocking him unconscious.

Natsu slowly recovered from the attack, almost falling out of the building.

"Natsu! You alright?" Grey asked running over to him.

Natsu coughed a bit from the poison. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's find the girls."

"Let's hide the bodies, and hurry. That blast was pretty loud." Grey suggested and ran to hide the bodies after freezing them to keep from waking up and moving, and into a nearby closet.

"Okay. Let's go." Natsu said heading for the door.

"Wait. Let's use that. They'll be expected us to go through the door." Grey said and Natsu nodded while jumping from the second story onto the grass outside.

"Crap, its getting bright. We should hurry before daytime." Natsu whispered moving stealthily, to avoid running guards towards the HQ.

"Is that it?" Grey asked pointing to the cave.

"Think so. I hope Lucy and Erza are okay." Natsu said walking slowly towards it.

"Yeah, me too." Grey agreed following Natsu till at the edge of the cave. The peered inside to see nothing.

"Lets look around, their probably helping prisoners." Grey said walking up to a giant rock, then peering over to see what seems like endless rows of cages filled with women and children.

"Some are empty, look." Natsu said also looking behind the rock.

"Probably the girls." Grey assumed. "Look! There's Lucy!"

They saw Lucy hold her back up against a wall and wait for the guard to pass by. The guard passed by her unnoticing, then she jumped on his back, wrapped her legs around his torso and squirmed for a bit but then he fell to the ground with her on his back. She quickly looked around and dragged his body out of sight.

"She could kill us so easily, and no one would know." Grey laughed quietly.

"Yup." Natsu said impressed. "Let's follow her."

They snuck low to the ground and came up behind her drag yet another guard onto a pile and take his keys.

"Hey Lu-"

Natsu's words were but short by his body being taken over and throat circulation being cut off, not being able to speak. She turned around and gasped and quickly let her control fall, leaving Natsu trying not to cough.

"You guys! Sorry Natsu, I thought you were a guard!" Lucy said as the ran up to us. She hugged us both. "I'm glad you guys are safe."

"Same here. Its good Erza found you." Grey said. "Where is she?"

"She's looking out for our group outside the gate. She should be back pretty soon." Lucy said looking behind the big rock.

"INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED IN THE CAMP! PREPARE YOUSELVES!" An alarm rang off startling everyone.

"Crap! How did they find out?!" Lucy whispered sternly. "Probably that blast from before."

"You heard that?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"You guys did it didn't you." She raised an eyebrow.

"The guy was tough!" Natsu whined. "But nothing we couldn't handle."

Grey wanted to boast about how he saved him but decided against it. At least for now.

"We need to find Erza! Now!" Lucy said running to press her back against a stack of boxes to check for guards before bolting to the big rock. Natsu and Grey followed Lucy to the fence where they found her with Erza. Erza saw them and stormed over, making Natsu and Grey almost pee their pants.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING QUIET?" She whispered but could still hear the anger seeping out.

"Were sorry! It was the leaders attack, not us!" Natsu said backing away from Erza's glare.

"Whatever, now they know were here. We still need to finish getting the women and child out AND then men in that cave, but I have no idea where." Erza thought out loud.

"Ill finish with the women and children." Lucy said standing next to Erza. "I learned the routes of the guards but they might be more alert now that they know."

"Yeah, its only a matter of time before they see some prisoners gone, we have to hurry. I will go find the men working in the caves. Who else wants to come?" Erza asked but no answer.

"Fine, Grey, you come and tell me what happened with that blast." Erza said pulling him away into the cave, leaving Natsu and Lucy.

"Okay, what do you gotta do?" I asked staring into Lucy's blue and green eyes.

She signaled him to follow her to the big rock wall and peek over the side. She saw more and more guards come up alerted and notice that a couple rows of prisoners were missing.

"FIND THE PRISONERS! HURRY!" One guard yelled and the other scattered around, some coming towards them.

Lucy cursed under her breath and pulled me back to the other side of the rock to let the guards pass.

"Okay." She whispered more to herself than me." We need to distract the guards away from the cages."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm...not sure." She confessed. "I got it! Go start a fire away from here and make sure it is to spread okay?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. 'Shes cute when she's all serious and thinking.' I thought. 'Dang it! NOWS NOT THE TIME BRAIN.'

I ran away quickly and quietly and saw giant stacks of wooden boxes and set a stack on fire, making sure its big enough to spread then ran back unnoticed to Lucy.

"Good job!" She smiled watching the panicked guards run across the whole camp. "Let's hurry before they return."

I followed her lead as the walked up to a cage with a women holding a small child.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Were here to help but I need you to be quiet okay?" She spoke softly unlocking the cage and helping the women and child step out.

"Thank you!" The women holding the child whispered.

"Natsu, I need you to take over Erza's job. Just do exactly what I did and take as many as you can until the group is to big, then come to me and I'll tell you what to do." Lucy said walking backward while talking and throwing me a keychain.

"Be careful!" She whispered.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused at why she was leaving.

"Take out some remaining guards." She said while running into another row quietly. I watched her sneak up on a guard and trip him but then cover his mouth from screaming. She muffled her shriek when I suspect he bit her hand. She pressed up against his jaw and he laid still wide eyed and mouth open. She stood up and examined her finger then dragged the guard away cautiously. I realized I hadn't helped any people and got to work quickly. I cleared out a whole row with a group behind me, and wanted Lucy to tell me what to do now that my group was getting too big. I saw drag away another guard to behind the same wall from before and called her quietly for her to come here. I don't think she heard but she saw me anyways and slowly ran over.

"Ah, nice Natsu." She said looking at the group of prisoners behind me. "Follow me, I think the guards put out the fire and are coming back. Let's hurry."

She lead us all back to the big rock and went to the fence.

"Um...now what?" I asked.

"Now...we jump." She smiled. "Just do as I do everyone."

She got a running start and jumped onto the chain part of the fence, climbing up quickly and jumped over, landing on her feet and staring at the people on the other side.

"Its not very hard to do. Natsu help everyone get to the chain part (it was about 5 feet of wood at the bottom then became chain at 6 feet.) And I will help from this side."

"I'll help too." A little brown haired girl from the forest said.

"Thanks Sally." She smiled at the girl and patted her head.

"GET GUARDS TO CHECK THE BORDER! FIND THE PRISONERS AND INTRUDERS NOW!" A guard yelled from afar.

"Natsu we need to hurry!" Lucy whispered.

I helped women after women, child after child get up to the chain part and Lucy gave a hand to the women to jump down and she caught the children that ran down, giving them to Sally to set down if they were younger. The shouts of guards were getting louder and I picked up the pace, and finished climbing over the fence myself.

"Now what?!" I whispered hearing the guards.

"Everyone follow me!" Lucy whispered loudly to the crowd. "Don't let go of one another, we don't need anyone getting lost."

She held my and Sally hands which were grasped onto other in the crowd to form a line. We wandered in the forest for about 3 minutes then she stopped suddenly.

"What?"I asked.

"Were here." She replied turning to the crowd. "Now everyone listen closley. Guards are bound to come through here looking for you. What I need you to do is find a nearby tree and climb as high as you can okay? Don't stray to far and try to find one with others in it." She said pointing up at the prisoners dangling their feet from strong tree branches.

'Wow she and Erza really thought things through.' I thought.

"Let's hurry, I think guards are coming. Natsu let's help he children and give them a boost." She said out of breath.

We lifted kid after kid in high trees with their mothers if they had any. We finished and she told everyone to try to be quiet as possible and we left.

"Wow Lucy, how long have you and Erza been doing this?" I asked.

"A while, she found me pretty quickly and we got to work straight away." She replied breathing hard.

"I wonder how Erza and Grey are doing." I thought out loud.

"I'm sure their fine. Come on we only have about a fourth left-"

Her words were cut short as we arrived at the fence but were surrounded my guards.

"Don't move!" A guards yelled at us.

I heard her curse under her breath and could see she was thinking of a plan. We were clearly outnumbered by at least 5X us, but that didn't seem to stop her.

She held up her hands at the guards slowly as a sign of surrender but she then clenched them and crossed her arms quickly making the two guards in front of her knock the person next to them fall down and stay there.

"Natsu! Now!" She yelled struggling to hold down two men which were also on top of two others.

I jumped and attacked the six mage guards. Unfortunately for them they were fire wizards, and I got a good snack outta them. I finished off the last guard and saw Lucy knock her fourth guy out and her sink to the ground breathing heavily again.

"Nice thinking Lucy." I complemented while giving her a hand to stand.

She took it but her legs were to weak to move.

"I'm completely out of magic power. I don't know how long I can go on." She said breathlessly shaking her head.

"Don't give up, Luce. We can do this." I said picking her up bridal style.

"How are we going to get over the fence?" She asked looking at me.

"Can you climb still?" I asked.

"I can try." She said slinging onto the fence and making her way over the top but falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Lucy!" I said quietly jumping over the fence to help her up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. We still need to help the rest of the prisoners." She said managing to stand up. "Let's hurry."

She ran over to the big rock and peeked out to see guards running everywhere panicking about loosing prisoners.

"How stupid can these guards be?" She muttered.

"Lucy! Natsu!" I heard a voice call from the cave a ways down. We turned to see Grey lead out a giant group of guys with Erza in the back looking tired. She must be as tired as Lucy now.

"Hey, Grey!" Lucy whispered loudly. "Follow me!"

She ran back to the fence and everyone followed.

"Hey, Lucy. How's things here?" Erza asked.

"Alright. Not much progress, the guards are getting anxious and caught us outside the fence." She said pointing to the unconscious guards by the fence. "But we got out another group. Are these all the guys?"

"Yes. There aren't many left but we saved all that there was. Let's get them into the trees." Erza said.

All the men hopped the fence and Lucy and Erza ran into the forest. I walked over by Grey.

"Is Lucy as lifeless as Erza?" Grey asked.

"Yeah. It seems they have been doing this whole routine for practically a whole day." I said looking up to see it was daytime already. "Let's go get some prisoners."

"Okay." He agreed.

We walked over by the rock and I told him everything Lucy told me. I let him be the lookout while I got the prisoners. I got about halfway done through my row when a whole mob spotted me and my group.

"GREY!" I yelled backing up to protect the prisoners.

"I got it! Get them outta here!" I heard him yell.

"Let's go everyone!" I said running towards the rock but was stopped by about 20 guards in front of me. I sighed and turned around to the frightened faces of the prisoners.

"Okay, listen to me. Once I start to beat up these guys go behind this rock and climb the fence. Once you do, start walking to the woods. You might run into a red headed girl and a blonde headed girl. They're with us so trust them. Now go!" I said as they all started to run. I turned to face the mob of guards.

"Let's get this over with."


	19. We Return

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I started to help the men climb the trees and rejoin them with their wives and children. I remembered I left Natsu and Grey. 'I should go check on them.' I thought.

"I'm going back, Erza! I'll be back soon." I said.

"Okay!" She agreed.

I ran back there and got to the fence to see new prisoners jump the fence but no Natsu or Grey.

The prisoners gasped in fear.

"Its okay. I'm Lucy, I'm here to help." I said reassuring them.

"The blonde girl." A women said restating Natsu.

"Yes. Now just go in the forest and walk until you see a red-headed girl. She's my friend and will help hide you." I explained to the prisoners all on my side of the fence now. With that they took off and I slowly made my way to the fence only to fall off again. I got up unsteadily and saw a burst of fire come from behind the rock.

'Oh no!' I thought.

I ran in front of the rock to see a number of passed out bodies on the floor but even more about to overwhelm a tired Natsu. He tired throwing punches but was to weak. About 5 or 6 men came and brought him to the ground. He grunted and tried to get up but it was no use. I saw a man pull out his sword to Natsu's neck.

"Natsu! No!" I screamed.

I lifted up my hand and made two of the six fight against another two with their swords. I ran over and surprised the last two on Natsu and jabbed them in their lower backs and knees. They fell paralyzed to the ground. I turned to see my controlled guys won and rushed all their blood to the same two pressure points as the men before making them fall paralyzed too.

I turned to see Natsu slowly make him way up off the ground, on his hands and knees. I slid on the ground and hugged his neck.

"Please don't do that again." I said softly into his ear. He looked up at my crying face and sat up, me still not letting go.

"I'm okay, Luce." He said returning my hug. "I'm fine. Don't cry."

"Dang it Natsu! I leave you for one minute and..." Her sobs cut her off.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. He rubbed my back but that just made me cling to him tighter, but I let go after a minute. I looked up to him and wiped my tears away.

"If you do that again I will kill you myself." I said sternly looking into his eyes.

"Yes, ma'me." He said apologetically.

I laughed and helped him to his feet.

"Where's Grey?" I asked.

"I don't know, he got caught in a fight too. Let's go." Natsu said taking my hand and running towards the cages.

There we saw him with a small group of the last of the prisoners.

"Grey!" I yelled running up to him. "Your okay! And you got the last of them!"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get them out of here before the send in replacements!" He said.

"Wait. Remember what Makarov said?" Natsu said to me and Grey smirking. "We forgot to do one thing."

Grey snickered remembering as well. "How could I forget?"

"What? What did we forget?" I asked confused.

"We can handle it Lucy. Take the prisoners to Erza." Grey said walking over to Natsu.

"Okaay...just hurry." I said and then left with the tiny group.

(Meanwhile)

"How could I forget what we do best?" Grey scolded himself playfully.

"Let's just do it." Natsu said lighting my hands on fire.

I brought my group over the fence and into the woods with Erza.

"Erza! This is the last of them! Let's move out!" I said looking up at all the prisoners in the trees.

"That's great, but where are Natsu and Grey?" She asked walking up to me.

"They said they forgot to do something that Master said and that they would handle it." I explained to her.

"Uh oh. Let's get out of the blast zone." She said looking behind me for the camp.

"Blast zone? What is everyone talking about?" I asked confused once again.

"Don't you remember? Why do you think Master would send Fairy Tail's most destructive team, on a job like this?" She asked crossing her arms.

"To destroy everything..." I realized. "Let's get out of here!"

After realizing Natsu and Grey would soon obliterate the prisoner camp, me and Erza got the prisoners out of hiding and deeper into the woods until we came out near the train station at about 10:00pm.

"Um...where do we take all of them? We've been walking for practically a day." I whispered to Erza.

"Some of the council's guards should be around here to pick them up. They said to meet at the train station..." Erza drifted off, looking around the station for the guards. "Aha! There!"

Erza pointed to a large group of council guards near the back. We brought our group to them and the guards took them from us. We received 'Thank you's and God Bless you's' and saw the giant group take off. Some council guards waited for us to bring the leader, so we would see them later.

I sighed and rubbed my hair. "Finally."

"Yeah, were not done yet though." She reminded me.

"Yeah, Natsu and Grey are still up there I think." I said as we both looked the at the mountain and saw smoke coming from the camp. "Yep."

"Its a days walk again. Do you think we should just wait?" I asked.

"No, I think we should help and get the leader in custody." She replied.

"Right. Forgot about him." I said. "Well might as well get started."

We walked all the way back up the mountain and finally got there at about 12:00 in the afternoon.

"I can't...do anything..." I said trying to catch my breath. My bones ached, my lungs hurt, I still had wounds from some guards that put up a fight back at the cages, and I was extremely tired. We all haven't slept in days.

"I...know...but we...have to...help." Erza said breathing as hard as I am.

We walked up to the front gate and could see clouds of smoke coming from the inside. No more guards were posted anywhere in sight and the gate is hanging on by a nail. We slowly got inside to see frozen guards and buildings, and cargo on fire as well as some buildings.

"Should we find Natsu and Grey first...or the leader?" I managed to say finally catching my breath.

"Leader first. Natsu and Grey can handle themselves." Erza said straightening her back and heading towards the left side of the camp. "Grey told me while getting the men, that they froze them and hid them in a closet on the second floor room."

"Smart idea." I said walking up to their hq building. We didn't waist any time on sneaking around, knowing that most guards have either evacuated or been knocked out. We made our way up to the second floor and saw a lonely door at the end of the hallway.

"That must be it." I said speed walking down the hallway.

"Be careful, their probably awake and trying to get out of Grey's ice." She said stopping at the door.

"It doesn't melt, right?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think so." Erza shrugged her arms.

We walked inside and could hear shouts for help inside a closet by the back. We walked over to open the door and I met a punch to the face, making me fall back onto the ground.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled then turned around and gave the old guy a good kick to the face, knocking a few teeth out, and his consciousness.

I recovered from the punch, rubbing my jaw and got up next to her.

"You alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I reassured her.

We saw another guy awake sitting in the closet, but he was still frozen. He gave us a bored expressions and sighed.

"The other guy is the leader, I'm just his butler." He said.

"Well, you're coming too." I said dragging him out of the closet. I didn't know whether we could trust the guy so I broke whatever was left of Grey's ice and pinched my favorite right waist nerve, making him slump to the ground.

"I got the old guy if you have the butler." Erza said slinging the older man on her shoulder.

"Yeah." I said thinking of a way I could carry him. I'm not that strong to carry him on my shoulder like Erza.

Erza saw me thinking. "Try your magic to make him move." She suggested.

"Yeah. I think I have enough left to at least do that." I said clenching my hand on him. His body shot up onto the ground and stood up straight, with his eyes still closed.

"Let's find Natsu and Grey and get out of here." Erza said as we ran out into the hallway and out of the building.

We saw even more damage was made and could barely walk because of the smoke.

"Their over doing it again." I said coughing.

We heard another explosion by the front gate and ran over there. We turned a corner and saw Grey and Natsu observe what they had done around them and stand proudly.

"Natsu! Grey!" I yelled but was also coughing. We ran up to them and had the knocked out butler next to me standing.

"You guys? Why are you here? I thought you brought out the prisoners?" Natsu asked confused.

"And why is James still standing with his eyes closed?" Grey also asked.

"No time to explain! I can barely breathe, let's go!" Erza said running out of the gate, with us following till we were safely in the forest.

Erza set down the old man, and I let James fall to the ground.

"So you got out the prisoners?" Grey asked taking a seat on the ground.

"Yes...we got them to the train station...and the council guards took them somewhere safe." I explained breathing hard with Erza again.

"We came back...for the leader and you guys." Erza said.

"Oh, okay. Here we can take them for you." Natsu said wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Thanks." I said.

I laid on the ground, staring at the sky, trying to catch another breath. Erza did the same.

"I can't wait to go home and sleep." I said breathlessly, letting my eyes droop.

"Come on...Lucy...not yet..." Erza said shaking me to wake me up but I was knocked out.

(Meanwhile)

"I'll carry the old guy. Who wants to carry Lucy?" Erza asked Natsu and Grey.

"I'll take James." Grey said putting his hands up as a surrender.

Natsu sighed and lifted Lucy up bridal style. Grey lifted up James over his shoulder and same with Erza and Harry.

We took our time walking down the mountain and finally reached the train station at 2:00 in the morning. We sat the station empty except for the two sleeping council guards.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

"Lucy, wake up." I said laying her down. "Come on, you gotta wake up.

"Hmmm..." She shifted in her sleep.

"We'll bring these two to the guards. Keep trying to wake her up." Erza said taking Grey to wake up the guards.

"Lucy! Wake up!" I said raising my voice and shaking her.

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Na-Natsu?" She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning." I joked and helped her stand.

"Oh,no! Did I fall asleep?" She said with guilt in her eyes. "Did someone have to carry me? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Its okay, Lucy. We let you sleep." I tried to reason with her.

"Why? You guys could've used my help!" She whined. "I shouldn't of laid down."

"It was no problem, Lucy. You haven't slept or eaten in a few days." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but neither have you guys! It wasn't fair!" She stomped the ground and pouted cutely. I laughed at her actions.

"What's so funny?" She snapped still pouting.

"Its nothing." I was still snickering. "Let's go to Erza and Grey."

We walked over to meet with them handing over Harry and James to the guards and saw them leave. Lucy apologized a million times about falling asleep, and we all sat down, finally done with our mission.

"Ugghh! Were done!" Grey groaned.

"Now all we have to do is go to the council, but that's for later. Let's get a ride home." Erza said standing up.

"Yeah, we can eat on the train." Lucy said as we all realized how hungry we were.

We bought our tickets and ate together on the train. The intercom said we would arrive in Magnolia at about 4:00 in the afternoon. Everyone ate but Natsu who was knocked out by the time we stepped on the train.

"Well I'm going to sleep." Erza said dragging her feet and falling down in a booth.

"I'll join you." I said falling asleep in the same booth across from Erza.

We all slept till we reached Magnolia and the train attendant woke us up. We were all still extremely tired but had enough energy to reach the guild, to show Master we had finished the mission.

We slammed open the guild doors and it grew silent.

"What happened to you guys?" A voice in the crowd said.

I looked at Natsu, Grey, and Erza. I realized we all looked pale and worn out, with our clothes in tatters (besides Erza) and had wounds all over us.

"Mission." I mumbled and fell into a barstool and let my face fall.

"I will tell Master." Erza said dryly.

"Wait! You all go to the infirmary, I will get Master." Mira said running from behind the bar.

"Its ok-"

"No excuses! Go!" Mira cut Natsu off.

Erza, Natsu and Grey dragged their feet to the infirmary and disappeared into the doors. I would go to but I felt paralyzed and just wanted to sleep.

"You too, Lucy!" Mira pointed to the infirmary.

"I...can't...move..." I said weakly with my head still on the counter.

"Elfman! Help Lucy!" I heard Mira call.

"Helping women in need is MANLEY!" Elfman roared and slung me over his shoulders.

He bursted open the doors and put me on a infirmary bed, along with the others. Erza started treating her wounds and Grey and Natsu fell asleep already.

Makarov and Wendy came in through the doors together.

"I brought Master!" Wendy hollered. She noticed Erza treating her wounds and went to help.

Master saw Natsu and Grey asleep and Erza busy so he came to me.

"How did the mission go?" He asked standing on a chair next to my bed.

I groaned in reply.

"I see, but you did finish it right?" He asked nervously.

"Of course." I tried to smile at him.

"Wonderful. I will contact the Magic Council. Meanwhile you all get rested up and I will send Mira for food for you all. Good work." Master said impressed and headed towards the door.

"Hey Master?" Erza called after him, finishing up her wrappings.

He turned around to face her.

"What's going to happen to the prisoners?" She asked. I knew she was thinking of Sally mostly.

"They are going to reclaim their town and hopefully everything will be back to normal." Master replied then left the infirmary.

"There you go, Erza. You should be as good as new in a few days." Wendy said standing up from her chair. She looked around and stopped at me to come help.

"I'm fine, Wendy. You should do the boys while their asleep. They won't squirm as much." I laughed weakly at her.

"Alright, Lucy." She said walking over to Grey.

"Think Sally's okay?" I heard Erza say to me.

"Pretty sure. She's with the council now, so I'm sure she's fine." I reassured her.

"Yeah." She sighed, then fell asleep.

'I hope we don't have to do a mission like this for a while.' I thought drifting off to sleep.


	20. I Love You

**Well ,prapare you guys! the ending of this wonderfulll story will be out tomarrow! Just a heads up, the whole Blood Bending thing i got from the show Avatar The Last Airbender, of course with a few personal touches ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to Tuesday!**

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt a pressure on my cheek, like something was poking it. I tried to ignore it but it was continuous.

"...cy..." I heard some say.

*poke* "...ccyy..." the voice said again.

*poke* I growled and opened my eyes but only to have them be burnt by how bright the room was.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice said again.

I turned around with a murderous glare plastered on my face only to come eye to eye with Natsu. All my anger suddenly drained out of me.

"N-Natsu?" I said weakly.

"Sorry to wake you, Lucy." He gave me his signature grin. My heart started to pound. 'Probably because I just woke up.' I thought.

"What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eye and yawning. I looked around the empty infirmary room and then turned my gaze to see Natsu look down with his cheeks a bit red.

"You okay?" I asked lifting up his face with my hand on his chin. "You look red."

He squirmed out of my grasp. "J-just fine, Luce!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright...why did you wake me up?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, Gramps has some news about our mission and he wanted to talk to us all." Natsu explained standing up from his chair.

"Okay, let's go." I said standing up from bed and stretching.

"Y-yeah." Natsu muttered quickly walking out of the infirmary.

'Whats up with him?' I thought.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I was told by Erza to go wake up Lucy for our meeting with Gramps. I did what I usually did and just poked her cheek softly till she got up. When she did, she looked seriously angry for a second but then she looked normal the next. She looked around the room confused while she rubbed her eye and yawned. She looked so cute, like a little kid I couldn't help but blush. I tried to hide it but she saw and held up my face to look into her pretty eyes, which I'm sure made me blush harder.

She got up and started stretching, which forced me to look at her great body. She was just so...perfect. My heart skipped a beat and I knew I had to get out of there before I did something stupid, but I felt guilty when I just left her there.

'What is going on?' I thought getting confused.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I walked out of the infirmary into the main guild hall, rubbing my head of messy hair.

"Didn't someone want to see me?" I yawned to the guild.

"Lucy! Up here!" Natsu hollered from the second level.

I look up at his grinning face and felt my cheeks get hot.

"O-Okay N-Natsu!" I stuttered and walked up the stairs.

I came in the office and saw everyone lounging around as usual with Makarov standing on his desk.

"Ah, good. You're all here." Makarov said.

I took a seat in a armchair and he began to explain.

"I brought you all here to thank you for doing a job well done on your mission." He began. "Because the Magic Council is so thankful, they have invited you all to a ball they have plannaed for a while now."

"A ball?" I asked for more details.

"Yes. Important people from all over would be attending and have asked you four to attend as well." Makarov explained. "It is in 3 days at 8:00 pm."

"Sounds cool. Can we bring dates?" Grey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you can." He answered.

I glanced at Natsu and accidently made eye contact with him. I blushed and turned my head towards the ground. 'A date, huh? Maybe Natsu will...no way! Were just good friends...who has kissed a few times...but that's it, nothing more. I guess no date for me.' I thought. 'He looks good today...STOP BRAIN.'

"That is all, you can leave now." Makarov said.

"Thanks." We all said and closed the door to his office.

Erza came up by me with a devious smile.

"So, who's gonna be your date?" She snickered already having an idea of who.

"I-I'm not sure. No one really." I blushed thinking of my earlier thoughts.

We walked down the stairs and sat at the bar.

"What about Natsu?" She suggested.

I blushed like crazy. "N-Nat-Natsu? W-Why would you think him!?" I tried not to stutter but failed massively.

Erza laughed a knowing laugh at me. "I knew it! You liiiike him!" She teased.

"N-No!" I denied quickly still blushing.

'I mean we kissed one or two times but...' I thought.

I was torn out of my thoughts when I saw Erza's face go pale and mouth open wide in a 'O'.

"Y-You g-guys have k-kissed?!" She stuttered in shock.

I blushed and felt my stomach knot up. "What?! What do you mean?" I demanded lowering my voice so no one would hear.

Erza recovered and gave a giant smile. "You kissed him!" She almost yelled.

"SHHHH!" I put my hand over her mouth. I saw eyes wonder in our direction but soon look away.

"How did you know?!" I asked uncovering her mouth.

"You tend to think out loud." She replied. "So tell me! When, why, where, and how?" She rambled.

I sighed in defeat. "It was first when you guys left me alone after I got kidnapped at the guild. I woke up and he was all sad and then before I know it were kissing!" I said leaning on the counter.

"That's amazing. I never knew Natsu of all people..." she drifted off to her thoughts.

"I know...but he kisses good." I confessed to her.

"Okay, too much for me." She waved her hands in front of her. "So you said you did it another time? What happened?"

"Well, I was sleeping at my house and he was in my bed..." I started lowering my voice in case anyone heard.

"And?!" Erza said impatiently.

"Well I woke up and yelled at him, then I said I wouldn't be coming to the guild as usual, and he got kinda sad and made that reaally cute face, so I sort of gave him a tiny kiss, more like a peck, but then he got me and we started making out and then he left..." I said quickly.

"Wow. So you guys are going out?" She asked putting a hand on my knee leaning in closer for the answer.

"No, nothing offical. Just those kisses and that's it." I clarified as she backed away.

"You guys should. You obviously like each other enough to do THAT. Why not go for it?" She asked readjusting herself in her seat.

"I...don't know. I mean, sure I kissed him but a relationship? I don't know..." I drifted off into my thoughts. 'I have been feeling weirder when I'm around him...' I thought.

"I don't think so, its probably just a crush. I shouldn't ruin our whole relationship over a tiny crush." I reassured her.

"Sure...juust a crush..." Erza clicked her tounge in sarcasm.

"I-its true!" I said blushing.

"Face it, Lucy! Your head over heels for him!" She almost yelled, attracting attention. I looked like a tomato. "Admit it!" She demanded standing up off her seat and towering over me, almost making me fall down.

"Admit what?" Natsu asked coming up to us.

Erza quickly sat down and turned away from him. If I could get any redder, I would.

"I-its nothing!" I laughed awkwardly.

"Okay...Lucy you look red. Are you getting sick?" He asked putting his face close to mine and lifting my chin up. My heart skipped three beats and began to hurt my chest.

Erza almost burst out laughing.

"N-Natsu! I-I'm f-fine!" I stuttered badly pushing his warm hand away. "I'm going home. And Erza..." I said getting up and turning to her to nod my head 'no', hoping she gets my message not to tell anyone.

She nodded in agreement as I walked out.

(Meanwhile)

"Erza, what's wrong with Lucy?" Natsu asked confused at her behavior.

Erza snickered. "Its nothing. Hey I have a suggestion for you..."

I walked home finally getting my face back to a normal temperature and slammed the door. It felt good to let all my feelings escape to Erza, I just hope she doesn't say anything.

I sighed and took a long bath, thinking about what Erza said about me being 'head over heels' for Natsu.

'Am I?' I thought. I remembered all our memories together, making me blush all over again as I got out and wrapped my towel around my body. I prepared myself for all the cold air outside my bathroom and stepped out. I got Goosebumps all over my body, and not because of the air.

"N-Natsu?" I said.

"Hey...Lucy." Natsu said looking at me in a towel and blushing a tad.

'Im in a towel.'

I gave a tiny shriek and got some clothes and started to change in my closet, putting on some shorts and an oversized T-shirt which makes it look like I'm not wearing pants. I really wished my other pajama's weren't in the washer right now. I walked out feeling my cheeks get hot and saw Natsu looking at my bookshelf then over to me. He blushed at my sight.

"Hi, Lucy. Sorry to barge in, but you looked red at the guild and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Erza thought I should come." He said walking towards me with that grin. 'Really cute grin.' I thought blushing. 'And that Erza...'

"See, your red again!" He pointed out coming closer.

"No! I'm fine, Natsu! Really!" I reassured him taking a step back.

"You sure? You've been acting a bit weird lately..." He drifted off.

"Have I? I don't think so..." I said calming down.

"Well, whatever. He said looking down at my T-shirt, furrowing his eyes. "Whose shirt is that?" His expression turned serious.

I glanced down to my T-shirt. "A guys that I met a while ago." I saw his eyes narrow. "Why?"

"So a guy gave you his shirt? Why?" He asked ignoring my question.

"I was at the beach and I didn't want to walk into a store with just my bikini on, so he offered it...are you okay?" I asked getting concerned at his emotions.

He tsked and turned away. "Why do you still have it?" He asked looking back at me.

"Well, it makes a good night shirt." I smiled at him making him turn away, but then back around to me.

"You shouldn't take random guys shirts, ya know." He said keeping his serious stare.

'Is...is he jealous?' I thought.

"Natsu...are you jealous?" I asked letting a smile form on my lips.

"W-What?! No way!" He denied blushing.

"You are!" I realized pointing at him, starting to laugh.

"Shut up! No I'm not!" He pouted turning away from me.

I stopped laughing and put a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I promise not to take any more shirts from guys." I said looking at his cute face.

I let out another laugh when he stopped pouting and gave me a small smile, followed by a noticeable blush.

"Hmm." He answered.

"Well I'm goi-"

"Can you take it off...please?" My words were cut short by his.

"Excuse me?" I blushed. 'Did he just ask me to take off my shirt?!'

"Your shirt...can you find another one?" He mumbled turning away from me.

"Does it bother you that much?" I asked stepping in front of him to see his face.

"Hm." He replied still not looking at me.

"I don't have another shirt right now." I smiled at him and turned for my bed.

"You can take mine..." He said softly.

"I thought you said I shouldn't take shirts from guys?" I teased looking back at him with my hands on my hips.

"I'm the exception." He said sternly, finally looking at me.

I sighed and nodded my head. He took off his scarf and his vest, revealing his tan and muscley chest. I blushed and wanted to look away, but I was hypnotized. 'Look away before he sees you!' I screamed internally. 'Oh my...he's hot...'

He slung his scarf on his shoulder and held out his vest to me, but looked at me confused to what I was staring at.

'He sees you! Look away, Damn it!' I screamed internally again, finally listening and quickly looked at my feet still blushing.

"You okay?" He asked with his hand still holding his vest for me.

"Y-Yes!" I squeaked and took his vest. I twirled my finger in a circle as a signal for him to turn around so I could change.

He turned around and I took off my T-shirt and placed on his vest and buttoned it up until my boobs were to big to button up anymore. I kept trying to cover my boobs with a button, but they were too big. I tried once more but saw the button fly off and hit Natsu in the back at full speed.

"Ow! Lucy what are you doing?" He asked not turning around, rubbing his back.

"S-sorry!" I said quietly.

Besides from the fact it was made for guys and the actual vest started from above my belly button, I could only go up three buttons! I am so embarrassed!

'So revealing...' I thought bitterly.

"Okay...I'm done." I said letting him turn around and seeing him blush like crazy.

"I'm sorry...I broke a button." I said picking up the button that hit him earlier.

"Oh...no problem." He said confused.

He soon realized what happened and blushed even harder.

I blushed at his realization and threw my old shirt in his face.

"Happy, now?" I asked crossing my arms to hide my revealing chest.

"Yes, thanks. It just bothered me..." He confessed burning the shirt over my trashcan so the ashes could fall into it.

'Did he really have to burn it?' I asked myself.

I felt myself yawn and stretch my arms above my head, and saw Natsu look at his feet quickly.

'Crap, I forgot I'm wearing this vest!' I thought mentally slapping myself.

"I'm going to sleep." I said turning around and slipping into my sheets after turning off my light.

"Okay." I heard him reply.

After a while, I tossed and turned a bit then felt Natsu crawl into bed with me. It was too dark for either of us to see our faces, but I was blushing. I pretended to be asleep and not move, letting him into my sheets with me. His heat was so comforting and I inched closer to him, still pretending to be asleep. I felt his hand wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I felt his hot breath on my face and his forehead touch mine, and heard him sigh.

'I thought he always embraced me in his sleep...' I thought. 'So comfy though.'

I felt my eyes droop and snuggle my head into his bare chest, while he wrapped his arm around my back.

'I want to stay like this forever.' I thought, finally falling asleep.

I woke up to see the same bare chest I fell asleep in. I let my hands touch his chest and looked up to see him sleeping peacefully. I sighed at his cute face and snuggled my head into his chest again.

'I really am falling in love with this idiot, huh?' I thought.

I stayed in his arms for a little while longer then thought I should be getting up by now. His arms were still cradling my back and shoulder with his chin almost on the top of my head.

'How am I going to get out of this one?' I thought. 'Good thing Happy isn't here to see this.'

"Natsu?" I said softly looking up at his cute face again, feeling my cheeks grow hot. He muttered something but I couldn't tell what he said.

"Natsu? Wake up please." I said a bit louder.

"Hmm?" He answered with his eyes still closed.

"Natsuuu..." I said poking his cheek like he always does with me. I did it over and over finding it very entertaining on how his expression gets a bit angrier every time I do it.

One eye opened, followed by another looking down at me. I giggled at his annoyed expression.

"Let me go." I said looking up at him. He sighed and lost all his anger, but didn't move.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" I asked again.

"I don't wanna." He complained pulling me in closer to him, letting out a laugh.

I blushed as he pulled me closer, let's my hands feel his abs and chest. I brought my hands up to his waist and pushed him away sitting up. He pouted and sat up too.

"You smell good." He complemented giving my his signature grin.

I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks..." I said quietly.

I got up and stretched glancing out the window behind Natsu, but saw him fidget and look and his hands.

'The vest.' My brain reminded...my brain.

I quickly stopped stretching looked down to see I'm still wearing his vest.

"Want your vest back?" I asked making him look up from his hands.

"Keep it." He smiled and stood up next to me.

'God, his chest is amazing.' I thought blushing again.

"I'm going to go change." I told him heading over to my closet.

"Okay, I will head out to the guild. See ya later." He said climbing out of the window.

"USE THE DOOR!" I shouted after him.

I took off Natsu's vest and laid it on my bed, then got dressed in a casual pink halter dress with my sneakers. I brushed my hair and left it down as usual. I grabbed my sweater and left for the guild. I walked down the paved road, balancing on the railing next to the river.

"Be careful, Lucy!" The fishermen called out to me.

"Always am!" I called back to them laughing.

I jumped off and started to think as I walked.

'I wonder if anyone will ask me to the ball in two days. Eh, I'm not even sure if anyone besides the four of us knows about it anyways.' I thought finally reaching the guild.

I opened the doors and greeted everyone.

"Hi everyone!" I yelled and heard shouts and hollers in reply.

I took my usual seat at the bar in front of Mira.

"Hi, Lucy. How's it going?" Mira greeted drying a glass.

"Hey, Mira. And pretty good, so far." I replied.

"Can I get anything for ya?" She asked.

"Hmm...a vanilla milkshake." I said.

"This early? Okaay..." She said smiling and then turning around to make it.

"Sooo Lucy." I heard Erza say as she sat down next to me. 'Oh geez, what does she want?'

"How did last night go, I saw Natsu leave after you..." She drifted off smirking.

Mira turned around to join the conversation.

"What? Natsu did what?" She said quietly leaning in between the two of us.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" I waved my hands back and forth, trying to hide my hot cheeks.

"Wait is something going on between you two?" Mira asked innocently, even though she already knew the answer.

"Maybe." Erza muttered.

"No! Nothing is going on!" I denied quickly.

Mira sighed and turned around to finish my milkshake and Erza decided to change the subject.

"So, want to go dress shopping for the thing Friday?(The ball) Erza asked watching me receive my milkshake from Mira.

"Oh yeah, a dress. Yeah, I guess I need one huh?" I said sipping on my milkshake.

"Yep, I do too. Let's go shopping after you finish, kay?" She said.

"Alright, I just hope I have enough money..." I said drifting off.

"Its okay. If you find one you like but can't afford, I will gladly buy one for you." Erza smiled at me.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that." I tried to reason with her.

"Don't be silly. Consider it as a present. Plus you need to look good for a certain someone." She smirked glancing at Natsu across the room arguing with Grey. I blushed.

"Shhh! Don't talk about that here." I said looking away from her smiling face.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." She said pulling me away from my milkshake out the guild doors.

We walked around the shopping center and talked about old missions and funny moments in the guild. We stopped in a few stores and found some cute dresses for us. We realized they would have to be elegant looking so Erza got a black, strapless gown with a big white crevasse down the middle and frilly edges at the bottom. I found a beautiful dark green dress, that was also strapless and dipped down my back. Near the ending of the dress it seems to the pinned upwards and held by a bow, leaving the white underskirt showing. After falling in love with our extravagant dresses, Erza paid for mine and I thanked her non-stop till she threatened me to stop.

We also found some matching shoes, both white heels and then ate dinner together. I thanked her one last time then we parted ways to go home. I slowly made my way home, carrying my large bag and unlocked my door. I walked in to see a sleeping Natsu on my couch. I giggled and closed my door quietly. I set my bags down on the coffee table near him and went to go take a quick shower and got changed in my pajama's. I wanted to wear Natsu's vest, but I figured I shouldn't with him here. I came out and was drying my hair with a towel and walked quietly over to my bag. Careful not to make noise, I lifted up my new dress halfway out of my bag and awed over it. It was just perfect.

"Is that your dress?" Natsu asked.

I gasped and turned to him wide awake sitting up on my couch.

"Y-yeah. I just got it." I answered turning back to it.

Natsu got up and look over my shoulder to get a better view. I blushed at his face being to close to him.

"Looks nice." He complemented smiling.

"Thanks. I really like it." I said. "Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Do you have...a date?" I tried to sound curious and innocent.

"A date? No..." He answered.

"Oh..." I drifted off.

"Do you?" He asked turning to look at me.

"Nope. No one has asked me yet." I said really hopeful he would ask me.

"Oh." He started. "Do you want to?" He asked blushing looking to the side.

"Huh?" I asked feeling as if my heart were to explode.

"Do you want to? Ya know...be my date?" He asked shyly, looking up to my face slowly.

I smiled greatly. "Of course. That'd be great." I answered. He shot up his head in surprise and gave a big grin.

"Thanks!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem." I started. "Hey, another question."

"Yeah?" He said.

"Do you know how to dance?" I asked curiously.

"A little...I'm not the best though. Igneel taught me the slow kind." He said pursing his lips in embarrassment.

"That's great! Now I know I can dance with you." I exclaimed giving him a warm smile and tilting my head a bit. He blushed a bit.

I put the dress back in my bag and was ready to go to sleep.

"Well, I'll be off. See you tomorrow." He said climbing out the window.

I turned out the lights and laid in bed thinking.

'I wanted him to stay tonight...' I thought. 'Oh well, get over it Lucy. Its not like he's your boyfriend. Sadly. Wait, did I just think I wanted him as my boyfriend?'

I sighed out loud and brought my sheets up to my face and turned around in my bed. I felt something under my pillow and brought it out to see it was Natsu's vest. I snuggled it to my cheek and thought about him till my head hurt.

'Why can't I get him out of my mind?' I whined internally, stuffing my face into his vest, sniffing his scent of the woods and bonfires. I loved it.

I soon fell asleep snuggling his vest, deep into my heart.

Well today was the day. The ball held at the Magic Council was at 8:00 and I plan to meet Natsu and the others at the guild at 6:00. I look a long bath with my favorite scents, brushed my teeth again, and slipped on my dress. The dress fit perfectly and was a bit tight at the top to show my curves but then flowed outward near the end. I even waved my hair and put it half up and half down, braiding it together at the back. I put on some makeup I never really use and my new shoes also. I twirled around in the mirror a few times and even I can say, I'm gorgous.

I made my way to the guild and held in a breath as I opened the doors. I saw Erza and her date Jellal talking by the column, she looks amazingly good in her dress as well. I stepped in some more and saw Juvia dressed up in a deep blue gown as well, sitting next to Grey in a tuxedo.

The guild went silent as I made my appearance.

"Hi...everyone." I said a bit nervously.

Shouts and cheers exploded at me.

"Lucy! You look great!"

"Wow Lucy!

"Your so pretty!"

I felt my cheeks get hot from all the complements.

"Thanks everyone...has anyone seen Natsu? Its almost six." I asked everyone.

"He went to the bathroom. He's your date right?" Levy said coming through the crowd.

I blushed and fiddled with my dress. "Uh, yeah." I gave a smile.

"How cute!" Mira squealed from the bar.

"Congrats Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed hugging me.

"Thanks?" I said as a question. 'Congrats on what? Me getting a date?' I thought.

Erza, Jellal, Grey, and Juvia came up to me looking elegant and fancy.

"You look great Lucy. I knew that dress was a good one." Erza complemented, holding onto Jellal's arm.

"Thanks Erza, you look great too! Right Jellal?" I teased.

Jellal's face went bright red. "Yeah. She looks great." He gave a small smile and Erza turned as red as her hair. I laughed at the couple.

"And I see you and Juvia are going together." I stated looking over to them two.

"Yeah. Juvia offered." Grey said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes. So now love rival cannot take my Grey to the ball." She said sternly.

"Didn't plan too." I said awkwardly.

"So who's your date?" Grey asked looking around.

"Um, Natsu." I said feeling my cheeks get hot. Erza started snickering.

"Natsu? So you guys-"

"Yeah, just my date." I clarified Grey.

"Good. Juvia is happy on your date choice." Juvia said smiling at me.

"Where is he, anyways? We're going to be late for the train there." Erza said looking around.

"Over there." Jellal said showing Erza as her eyes widened a bit.

I caught her glance and looked in the same direction and my eyes widened twice as hers.

Natsu came out from the crowd and he was..well...Hot. He had a typical black tux, like Grey's and some nice black dress shoes on. I stood behind everyone else trying to hide my massive blush and heart pounding in my chest. I peaked over Grey's and Juvia's shoulders again and saw him. His buff body and broad shoulders was the perfect fit for his suit. He of course had his scarf around his neck, but was placed neatly. His hair was natural, unbrushed that is, but still looked nice.

I ducked back behind Grey and Juvia, trying to control my heart-rate.

"Is Lucy here?" I heard Natsu ask.

My heart sped up.

"Yeah...well she was..." Erza said looking back.

"I'm here." I said nervously coming out from behind the four.

I stepped in front of him and gave a small smile as he looked at me and blushed.

"You look nice." I complemented him.

"Y-yeah..." He said. "You look really pretty!" He blurted out and then looked to the floor, making my cheeks feel hot.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"Well if were all here, let's go." Grey said breaking the silence.

We were all picked up in a fancy magic cart and were driven to the Magic Council's HQ. Jellal had to pretend to be Mystogan again but it seems like it worked.

We all walked in the doors and saw an enormous room with a dazzling chandelier in the middle. A stage was in the center back filled with musicians playing classical music and the buffet table on the right of the room along with some tables. Couples everywhere were dancing elaborately with the ladies holding their dresses so not to drag on the floor.

"Wow. Its beautiful." I said astonished.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

We took another step in and was greeted my a man in a suit.

"Welcome, and thank you for attending our ball." He said with a smile. "Our ceremony will begin in a hour or so, so meanwhile, you may enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you for having us." Erza replied kindly.

We walked away and left us to think.

"Want to dance?" Grey asked Juvia and she nodded quickly. Grey took Juvia's hand and made their way to the dance floor.

I saw Erza and Jellal go off to 'talk' somewhere, leaving me and Natsu alone. I turned to his examining the large room with his hands in his pockets.

'Dang, he's hot like that.' I thought biting my lip to stop my expression from exposing. He turned to me and smiled, making me bite down harder.

"Uhm...want to go eat?" I asked knowing that's probably what he wanted to do.

"Okay." He agreed and we heading towards the buffet. I could see he didn't know what most of this food was but he grabbed it on a plate and we sat down at an empty table together.

"Thanks for asking me Natsu." I said taking a bite of some lobster.

"Thanks for going with me." He smiled at me, almost finished with his plate. We ate in silence until both of us finished. I drank down a whole bottle of sparkling water, so I had to use the restroom.

"I'll be right back." I said standing up from my chair.

"Where are you going?" He asked concerned.

"Just to the restroom over behind the stage." I replied then walking away.

I saw the door to the ladies room and saw how elegant everything looked. The walls were white with gold paint trimmings, there were little candies near the sink and it smelt like flowers. I finished up and walked out the doors flattening my dress down, but I bumped into a tall man and almost fell down, but he caught my arm to prevent it.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized looking up at the man. I gasped.

"Jude?" I said weakly. 'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?' I screamed in my mind.

"Lucy. Its nice to see you." He said giving me a warm smile.

"Wha-what? What are you doing here?" I asked letting my eyebrows furrow.

"I was invited. Just like you." He answered calmly. "Listen, I wanted to apologize.

"Huh? Wh-"

"Lucy?" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Natsu coming around the hallway, with a smile, but quickly lost it when he saw who I was with.

"Nats-"

He cut me off and stepped in front of me for protection, glaring at Jude.

"What are you doing to her?" Natsu asked strongly.

"I was apologizing." He said calmly.

Natsu turned his head to me to see if he were telling the truth, I nodded and he turned back to him to let him continue. I stepped out from behind Natsu and next to him, grabbing his strong arm.

"I've come to apologize to you all. After you talked to me Lucy, I realized that what I did was wrong. I honestly didn't tell Eli to destroy your guild. I am also sorry Lucy for what you said I have done to you after I adopted you. Please forgive me." He said dropping his head in shame.

My eyes widen at his words. "Y-your sorry?" I said utterly shocked. He has NEVER apologized to anyone! That I've seen anyways.

"Yes. I regret everything I have done." He said looking away from Natsu's 'still not buying it' stare.

I stepped closer to Jude to look him in the eyes. I saw fear and sorrow, reflected onto me.

"Your serious?" I asked taking a step closer, much to Natsu's displease.

"Yes." He said simply.

I smiled at him, making him smile in return. "I'm still not totally sure, but I can tell your guilty a bit in your eyes. Thank you." I nodded my head. I heard Natsu huff behind me, but ignored it.

With that Jude left into the ballroom leaving us alone again.

"I don't buy it." Natsu said honestly making me turn around.

"I know." I said sighing.

"What did he mean when he said you talked to him?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

'Crap.'

"Well...I just had a small conversation with him." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"When?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"When you stalked me to Hargeon..." I drifted off avoiding his glare.

"You talked to him!? He just destroyed our guild and had that bastard kidnap you and you still went to him?!" He raised his voice at me.

"I'm sorry! I had to finish things before he made another move! I didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt." I said in a reasoning tone.

"Why didn't you let me come with?" He asked stepping closer.

"Because you would murder him." I said simply.

He opened his mouth to deny but shut it after knowing it was true.

"Whatever. What done is done. Let's get back to the party." I said wanting to go dance.

"Hmm." He said still a little mad.

"Oh come on!" I said locking our arms together making ours cheeks hot. "Don't be like that. Let's dance."

We walked out, back into the ballroom and spotted Grey and Juvia eating and Erza and Jellal on the dance floor.

"You said you knew how to dance right?" I asked pulling him into the crowd of couples dancing.

"Yeah." He answered snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, making me blush.

I put on hands on his shoulders and swayed together along with the music. I moved my hands around his neck and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes. His grip on my waist tighten as we swayed slowly until someone speaking in a microphone interrupted us.

"May I have you attention, everyone." A voice said.

I didn't want to move from Natsu's grip, buti had to. I leaned back to look at his smiling face. I blushed a bit and turned around to look at the speaker. He was tall, with brown wavy hair, that reminded me of someone I knew, but I couldn't remember.

"Thank you all for joining us here of this beautiful night. I would like the following to come up here on the stage for a special thanks." He said looking at the audience.

"Thanks to these four brave mages, my daughter was returned to me safe and sound. There is no way in Earthland I could thank them enough for bringing my little girl back. Everyone I would like to thank the mages from the guild Fairy Tail!" He said with a big smile. Applause and cheers echoed through the ball room as the four of us met up in the middle of the ball room, with Jellal and Juvia clapping as the stood side to side.

"First! Erza Scarlet!" He announced into the microphone.

Erza smiled and lifted up her dress to walk up the stairs of the stage. She curtsied to the man and took a step behind him.

"Natsu Dragoneel!" He said as more applause erupted from the crowd. He walked onto the stage and shook the man's hand and stood next to Erza.

"Grey Fullbuster!" He announced as Juvia was cheering the loudest.

He gave a small smile and also shook the man's hand and stood on the other side of Erza.

'Crap, I'm next! Don't freak.' I scolded myself.

"And last but not least, Lucy Heartfillia!" He laughed pointing at me from the crowd. Applause echod once more as I lifted up my dress and walked up the stairs carefully. I curtsied like Erza and smiled at him, then stood next to Natsu who gave me a grin.

"These four kind and brave people helped have my daughter and a town, overun my dictators. Now, here is my daughter. Sally Mcpherson!" He introduced as Sally came from the bathroom hallway and stepped up the stairs.

Me and Erza exchanged glances at Sally.

'No wonder that guy looked familar! He's Sallys father!' I thought clapping at Sally arrival.

Sally turned around and waved at the four of us then stood by her father's side.

"As a token of my appreciation, I would like to hand out a gift for the four of them." He said as two ladies and two men came on the stage holding something in a pillow.

The man and Sally turned around and stood to the side a bit, with a man holding out a pillow with a gorgeous, giant, white pearl in the center. I held in my gasp and covered my mouth.

"To, Ms. Heartfillia, who I heard took out numerous guards, trying to help those locked in cages, become free once again, a Pearl, from the oysters of the Ocean of Dawson." He held up the shiny pearl and placed it in my hands.

"Thank you...so much!" I smiled in amazement, as the crowd clapped. Sally gave me a hug and returned by her fathers side who was now by Natsu.

"To, Mr. Dragoneel, who took park in defeating the leader of the horrible camp, and destroyed the awful memories that came of it, a Jade, from the mountains of Kannan." He held up a beautiful black, sleek, oval shaped gem, and placed it in his hands.

"Thank you." Natsu smiled at him then received a hug from Sally.

The man walked over to Erza and took what seemed to be a blood red gem.

"To Ms. Scarlet, who helped the escaped caged prisoners hide in the trees from further threats and help the men escape, a Ruby, from the deep caves of Azurath." He held up the shiny, almost heart shaped, blood red ruby and placed it in her hands.

"It was my honor. Thank you." She curtsied and hugged Sally.

Lastly he came to Grey and took a blue-ish green gem off the pillow.

"To Mr. Fullbuster, who defeated the leaders strongest guardian and helped release the imprisoned men to safety, an Emerald, from the most famous mines of the Morters." He said holding up the long, green-ish blue, oval shaped gem and placing it in his hands.

"Thank you, sir." He smirked then gave a small hug to Sally.

The man turned away from us all and back to the front of the stage.

"Let's give another round of applause to our heroes!" He shouted as the crowd roared in agreement.

I laughed with excitement and gave a big hug to Natsu.

"Nice pearl." He complemented pulling away.

"Thanks, nice jade." I complemented back.

We went over to Erza and Grey and I hugged them too.

"Now, everyone please enjoy the rest of your time here." He said and everyone began dancing again. We all stepped off the stage and showed each other our presents, and then a butler of the door came up and offered to hold our presents safely until we were to leave. We gave him our gems and took them away to place them in containers.

I sighed at this great evening and went out onto the empty balcony and stared at the stars.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

We all received our rewards and left the stage. I saw Lucy go out onto the balcony alone and look into the sky.

"You should go by her." I heard Erza say, stepping next to me as we watched Lucy through the glass doors.

"Huh?" I answered.

"You should go be next to Lucy. I think she would like that." Erza said to me crossing her arms and smiling as I blushed.

"Well...I dont-"

"She likes you." Erza said calmly cutting me off.

"Eh?!" I said as my heart rate sped up immensly and my stomach began to flutter. "W-What did you just say?" I asked nervously.

"You like her too, don't you?" Erza smirked again.

"W-well, I...I" I stuttered failing at my attempt to find words. She laughed at me making me blush like crazy. 'How does she know?!' I thought to myself.

"I knew it." She sighed leaning aganist the wall by her arm, still facing Lucy on the balcony. "She likes back, ya know. Just go out there and confess. Everyone's getting impatient with you two dense idiots." She said looking at my red face.

"She...She likes me?" I asked softly staring to her eyes to make sure she was joking around. Her eyes were calm and serious, she wasn't lying.

"Of course she does!" Erza smacked me in the arm lightly. She pointed to Lucy outside. "Go get her!" She ordered.

"Yes, ma'me!" I said looking away from her intense glare.

"If you don't, I won't have any choice but to make you guys confess. And I don't think you want me there when you do." She said still pointing to the doors.

"Okay, okay! Just give me a minute." I breathed heavily as I started towards the doors and stopped in front of them to turn around to look at Erza. I saw Jellal had come up to her and held her hand, she saw me and signaled me to hurry up to Lucy.

I sighed again and opened up the doors silently and closed them behind me. She hadn't noticed and I walked up to lean on the railing along with her.

"Hey, Lucy." I smiled at her.

"Oh." She blushed a bit. "Hi, Natsu."

"Stargazing?" I questioned looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. They're really pretty tonight." She said looking up again.

"Hey, Lucy..." I started. 'Just relax Natsu. You can do this.' I thought.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at me with that cute confused face of hers. 'Crap my face is getting hot!' I yelled at myself.

"I have something to tell you..." I drifted off.

"What is it?" She asked standing up straight and faced me.

"I...I...I sort of..." I began. "...love you..." I mumbled the last part, but she heard. I saw her eyes widen and looked like she was too shocked to move.

"Well, yeah! I'll be going!" I blurted out running towards the door, but was stopped halfway there when I felt like my body couldn't move and I was frozen.

"You know you can't run away from me." She said calmly from behind me. She soon came into my line of view and stepped closer with a smile plastered on her face.

"...Luce..." I choked out. 'Dang it! I forgot she could control people!' I thought bitterly.

"So, did you just...ask me to be your girlfriend?" She asked releasing her grip on me.

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head. "Everytime I see you smile my heart skips a beat, and I think your really pretty, and you smell really nice, and whenever you touch me my cheeks feel hot and my stomach has a weird sensation, and I like sleeping with you in my arms, and I don't like it when other guys look at you or give you shirts, and-"

"Natsu..." She cut off my blabbering.

"Yeah? I know that you might not feel the same, but-"

My words were cut off my her lips slamming onto mine. My eyes widen with shock but I soon fell into it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms embraced her waist tightly. I felt her hot breath in my mouth and her turn her head to the right to deepen it. Her tongue slowly pushed its way into my mouth as I tasted her lips. She pushed me back till we were up against the stone railing. She broke away and took a deep breath but I slammed our lips together again, missing hers for that one second. I felt her hands cradle my jaw line and push our faces closer. I broke apart for a millisecond then kissed her again.

Realizing we were almost about to push ourselves over the railing we broke apart taking in deep breaths.

"So...is that a yes?" I asked looking at her flushed face.

She walked over slowly and held my hands in hers, swaying them lightly. "Of course." She gave that amazing smile that made my heart leap.

I gave the biggest smile in the world and gave her a giant hug, lifting her off her feet and twirling around, making her yell my name in shock and laughter. I put her down and laughed at her flushed face and kissed her sweet lips again quickly.

She smiled and held onto my arm as we walked back to the ballroom. It wasn't as crowded as before so I guess the ball was ending. We looked around and found Erza, Jellal, Juvia, and Grey sitting at a dining table chatting and laughing.

"Here they coome." Erza drag out, as we approached.

"Hi everyone." Lucy greeted still holding my arm.

"So you guys going out or what?" Grey asked boldly.

"Grey!" Juvia scolded him in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Grey. We are." Lucy said proudly, clinging to me tighter.

"Finally!" Everyone said at once.

We both blushed and the four other stood up from their table.

"Everyone ready to go?" Erza asked flattening down her dress.

"Yeah. Let's remember to get our gems though." I said walking towards the front door.

We walked up and the same man that took the gems lead us back to his desk. He placed all of our gems in tiny boxes and gave them to us. We thanked him and got in the same magic car to take us back to Magnolia.


	21. The End

**Well, this is the ends guys. I really appreciate all the great reviews and I love you all. It was great writing this story, and I have to say it was pretty successful for a first story. For me anyways. Just a heads up, on the very last line of the story, it refers to a earlier part in the prologue at the end ;). Enjoy and Thank you. **

We drove back to Magnolia is a really fancy car, same as we arrived.

Natsu was passed out on my lap, but nothing could really ruin my mood, I just officially became Natsu's girlfriend! This is honestly the best day ever.

We arrived at the guild at around midnight. We walked in to see the whole guild still there and waiting for us.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted and heard yells and whistles in reply.

"How did it go Lu-chan?" Levy asked running up to me.

"It was great!" I exclaimed showing her my pearl.

"Oh wow! That's gorgeous!" He awed carefully holding it up to examine it.

"Luccyy!" Happy yelled hugging my neck.

"Happy! How have you been?" I asked petting his soft blue fur.

"I missed you guys!" Happy said snuggling up into my neck.

"We weren't gone for that long..." I drifted off.

"Hey everyone! We have an announcement!" Grey yelled with Erza by him above the guild to quiet them down.

I let go of Happy and stood next to Natsu to hear what they had to say.

"It seems we have a new couple in our guild!" Erza yelled as me and Natsu blushed.

"Who?!" The whole guild yelled in anticipation.

"Give it up for Natsu and Lucy!" Grey yelled pointing to us and the whole guild stared for a second then burst out in screams and cheers with beer flying everywhere.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Mira yelled running from behind the counter to in front of us to hug us both.

"Well." Natsu said making the whole guild shush down to hear him. "Now, I guess I don't have to hold back anymore."

He smiled big and made me fall into his arms, with my hair just barely touching the ground as he slammed his hot lips onto mine, making my arms embrace his neck. Everyone screamed and watched us kiss, I would usually feel embarrassed but I honestly didn't care anymore, his lips were so soft and sweet, I could kiss them forever.

Soon enough Natsu pulled away and swung me to my feet again and wrapped his left arm around my waist pulling me sideways to him.

People cheered as I fixed my hair out of what I'm sure is bright red face.

"That was ADORABLE!" Mira squealed at us.

I laughed and partied in celebration with Natsu and the guild. Everyone drank beer and laughed with others. I got tired and Natsu offered to walk me home. We slowly walked down the paved road, with his hand in mine as I leaned my head on his shoulder and his arm on my waist. We arrived at my apartment and I took a long shower. I put my pearl on my coffee table securely. I decided to wear Natsu's vest and some shorts for my pajama's.

I walked out and saw Natsu had taken off his suit and put on his regular pants he got from somewhere.

"I like your shirt." He teased and stood up in front of me.

"I like how your not wearing one." I teased back.

"Oh really?" He said stepping closer at me with a smirk making me blush like crazy.

"Mmhmm." I hummed looking at his tan chest and abs.

"My face is up here you know." He smirked bigger.

"I know." I said not looking away at his chest.

He laughed at this and pulled me in for a kiss, letting my hands run down his body. He pulled away and readjusted his scarf.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." He said jumping into my bed in his usual spot.

I sighed and turned off the light, then crawled in next to him. I pulled up the sheets and laid my head on my pillow, facing my room .I felt Natsu's hands snake their way onto my waist and him pull closer, embracing me and his head in my hair.

I stared at my pearl on my coffee table, reminiscing on all my memories with Natsu and Fairy Tail. Ever since I met him on the street, with a knife in my leg.

"I love you, Lucy." I heard him mumble from my hair.

I kept staring at my pearl, as if it's proof of my journey this far. That's what I thought it was. To prove anyone wrong if they ever doubted me that any of this happened.

"I love you too, Natsu." I whispered back.

I honestly couldn't of wished for a better adventure. I just had to keep waitin'.

**(I'll be posting another story soon, so keep an ear out for that :* thank you all again and remember to review on this chapter about what you thought was good and bad about the entire story, like if you thought it was perfect (:D) or maybe you thought I rushed it a bit. Please dont be harsh though. See ya!)**


	22. NEW STORY :D

Hiya everyone! I just wanted to say that I have posted a new story about Lucy being a Queen and Team Natsu goes away to a mystical land, lalalaa. It really is interesting, I promisseee! Thanks for reading, see ya.


End file.
